tan iguales y distintas
by alice.brando.cullen
Summary: bella es gemela con su hermana marie pero ambas son de mundos muy diferentes bella crecio con su madre y marie con su padre que pasa cuando renne muere y bella tiene que ir con su padre para encontrarse con edward de quien esta enamorado marie?
1. Chapter 1

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 1

BPOV

Hoy era el día que jamás desee que llegara solo había pasado 1 semana de la muerte de mi adora madre era increíble pensar que tenía un hermana gemela millonario, un padre de negociosos que solo había visto 4 veces en mi vida jamás había tenido nada de el renne nunca lo permitió.

- buenos días Isabella – saludo Phil tomando mi maleta él era el chofer de mi padre cuando Salí de no pude contener que la lagrimas salieran de mis mejillas afuera estaba un hermosa limosina negra camine hasta ella el hombre abrió la puerta entre para limpiar mis mejillas – no llores Isabella todo te saldrá bien – hablo para poner el auto en marcha.

Observe por última vez mi casa el cual fue mi hogar a lo largo de 17 años en los cuales mi madre me había llenado de atención y amor pero ahora me dirigía a un gran casa en la cuales solo había un gran personal de limpieza, mi hermana gemela la cual no me trataba ya que jamás la había visto ni siquiera había ido al entierro de mi madre y un padre el cual vivía en un empresa.

- llegamos – anuncio Phil abriendo la puerta cuando baje no pude evitar sentirme asombra y incomoda al estar ante tal casa la puerta se abrió mostrando a un mujer de cabello castaño, era alta y traía un traje de ejecutiva estaba sonriendo.

- bienvenida Isabella yo soy Amanda la esposa de tu padre – hablo para estrecharme su mano la tome tímidamente pero ella me envolvió en un abrazo que me dejo sin aire entramos a la gran casa todo estaba en perfecto orden y decorado con gran elegancia observe todo por un momento hasta que la voz de un mujer me saco de mis pensamientos.

- pero si es mi nieta – hablo un señora de unos 60 años con voz ronca se acerco hasta mi para también abrazarme le devolví el abrazo pero no sabía exactamente cuál era su nombre ella lo noto por que se separo para sonreírme - me puedes decir abuela pero si me quieres llamar por mi nombre llame Inés – susurro le sonreí.

- le diré abuela Inés – musite sonrojándome ella me sonrió para tomar mi mano – eres igual a tu madre cuando la conocí – rio Amanda camino hasta nosotros para sacarnos de la burbuja adonde nos encontrábamos.

- Isabella querida tu habitación está preparada tu hermana llegara a las 3 recuerda que ella está en el instituto al cual tu entraras el lunes – hablo asentí para seguir la por unas grandes escaleras mientras me despedía de mi abuela con la mano caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta.

- esta será tu habitación – dijo abriendo la puerta me quede realmente asombrada era más grande que toda mi antigua casa ella me sonrió – en un momento te traerán las maletas siente como en tu casa bueno mejor dicho es tu casa – susurro para desaparecer entre a la habitación la cual tenía un cama blanca en el centro con almohada rosadas, un tocador muy gran el cual tenía todo tipo de maquillajes, perfumes y cremas para la piel, había dos mesitas de noche un tenía un lamparita y la otra un portarretratos, corrí las cortinas para encontrarme con un fabulosa vista hacia un hermosa montaña se sentía un paz inmensa, me voltee de nuevo a la habitación para caminar hasta un puerta la abrí mis ojos observaron todo era un gran vestier con luz pero estaba completamente lleno de ropa.

El toque de la puerta me saco de mi asombro – adelante - dije en seguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica quien traía mis dos maletas camine hasta ella para ayudarla pero se rehusó caminando para dejar al lado de el gran mueble negro.

- señorita mi nombre Ángela estaré a sus órdenes para lo que necesita su abuela la señora Inés me ordeno que le prepara un baño, le eligiera un ropa para que bajara a tomar el té con ella - hablo tan rápido que me costó comprenderla solo pude asentir ella entro a lo que su suponía que era el baño.

Me senté en la cama mientras pasaba la vista por toda la habitación – la tina esta lista – hablo la chica sonriendo asentí para entrar al baño me conseguí con una gran sala de baño era parecido a un especie de spa cerré la puerta para pasar seguro.

Quite toda mi ropa lentamente para soltar mi cabello y entrar a la tina el agua caliente choco contra mi piel para relajarme me sumergí en la tina para comenzar a frotar mi piel no parecía ser tan malo después de todo pero prefería vivir en casa con mi madre le agradecía mi padre que me tuviera en su casa para ayudarme era su deber pero también su decisión.

Después de unos minutos Salí para tomar un toalla del tocador me envolví en ella cuando Salí en la cama había un pequeño vestido azul junto con un ropa interior de color, unas zapatillas blancas descasaban en un banquito pero esa no era mi ropa cuando voltee mi vista las maletas estaban ahí pero si se molestaba por no colocarme la ropa elegida.

Me vestí con lo que había en la cama todo me queda perfectamente tome un de mis maletas para sacar un peine con el cual quite los grandes nudos que ahora tenía mi cabello lo recogí en un cola alta cuando volví mi vista hacia la maleta observe la foto de mi madre un gran nudo se formara en mi garganta mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.

- señorita – susurro Ángela haciendo me sobre saltar me voltee hacia ella mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas ella me sonrió tristemente – su abuela la espera falta poco para que llegue la señorita Marie – susurro asentí para caminar hacia la puerta la casa era muy gran.

Bajamos unas escaleras que al parecer no eran las principales llegamos como a un especie de jardín pero mucho más pequeño mi abuela estaba sentada al lado de Amanda ambas estaban conversando mientras reía cuando notaron mi presencia se levantaron de inmediato.

-Isabella que bueno que llegaste – hablo Amanda que era un mujer encantadora tenía esa sonrisa maternal al igual que renne pero no era como mi madre ella era muchas joven – por favor siéntate- musito asentí para sentarse hice lo mismo.

- señora Amanda si no es mucha molestia me podre decir qué edad tiene – pregunte mientras sentía mis mejillas arder ella rio para tomar un poco de te – tengo 29 Isabella sé que soy algo joven para tu padre pero lo amo tal y como es – musito para ver a mi abuela quien estaba sonriendo.

- me puede decir bella – susurre para tomar la taza de té que está en la mesa para beber un poco – bueno bella mañana iremos de compra esta noche tenemos una cena con unos amigos asi que no podemos salir – hablo mi abuela le sonreí.

- MAMA – se escucho la voz de una chica mientras se abrí la puerta hacia el jardín voltee mi vista para encontrarme con un chica que parecía ser mi réplica exacta solo con un ropa de diferente su mirada se cruzo con la mía pero cuerpo se estremeció al ver sus ojos reflejaban eso era un odio intenso.

- Marie swan por que entras de esa manera tan maleducada – hablo Amanda levantándose ella volvió su vista hacia ella para por sus ojos en blanco y luego volver su vista hacia mi – asi que tu eres mi hermana – hablo observándome de arriba a abajo asentí para levantarme.

- pero mira si somos iguales pero muy diferentes hermanita – hablo acercándose para abrazarme con fuerza sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda haciéndome soltar un gemido – me divertiré mucho contigo – musito para separase Amanda al igual que mi abuela estaban sonriendo al ver como mi "hermana" me abrazaba claro ella no estaban consientes de lo que me había dicho al oído.

- mami – dijo la voz de otra pequeña entrando al jardín era un niña preciosa no tenia mas 6 años, su cabello era negro con ondas no llegaba mas debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos café al igual que los míos, su piel como la canela al igual que Amanda traía puesto un lindo vestido color rosado y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

- dime princesa – hablo la niña me observo por un momento para sonreírme y volver su rostro a su madre – ella es mi hermanita verdad – pregunto con sus ojos brillando Amanda asintió por lo que la pequeña comenzó dar pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba hacia mí para abrazarme.

La envolví en mis brazos para besar su frente era un pequeña hermosa e inocente – hola me llamo holly – dijo besando mi mejilla la deje de nuevo en el piso le sonreí para tenerla mano mientras la agitaba – mucho gusto holly yo soy Isabella tu hermana – hable ella rio.

- tu si vas a jugar conmigo – pregunto con voz ilusionada voltee mi rostro hacia Marie quien observa su mano sí que éramos diferentes voltee hacia holly para asentir ella salto de alegría para correr hacia los brazo de nuestra abuela – vista abuelita ella si va jugar conmigo – dijo emocionada mientras reía.

- estaré a en mi habitación- hablo Marie para salir del jardín Amanda suspiro para acercarse a mi mientras me sonreía – discúlpala bella no es normal para ella no ser el centro de atención - musito asentí para sentarme de vuelta mientras toma vamos te holly me conto todo de su colegio, Amanda que se encargaba de algunas cosas en la empresa y mi abuela que había deseo retirarse de los negocios.

A las 4 me disculpe para irme a mi habitación enseguida Amanda toco un campana para que apareciera angelan en la puerta me despedí de ellas para seguir Ángela de nuevo a la habitación – la señorita desea una ropa mas cómoda – asentí pero no deseaba la ropa que estaba en ese gran vestier.

- Ángela si no es mucha molestia por favor déjame sola – hable ella asintió para salir enseguida abrí mi maleta para sacar un camisón pero no cualquiera tenía ese perfume de mi madre que tanto me gustaba y tanto me tranquilizaba cuando estaba pequeña me quite esa ropa para dejarla acomodada en el mueble y me coloque el camisón.

- que voy hacer sin ti mami – susurre para mí misma para dejarme caer en la gran cama mientras me permitía llorar solo había pasado 1 semana en la que mi vida se había convertido en un infierno todo había pasado tan rápido no lo podía creer.

- hola hermanita – hablo la voz de Marie abriendo la puerta mi cuerpo se tenso para incorporarme de nuevo en la cama – veo que estabas llorando que lastima bueno voy hacer rápida contigo primero esta es mi casa asi que se hace lo que yo desee, según soy la hija de mi padre su consentida lugar el cual tu no me vas a quitar y para terminar no te interpongas en mis cosas ni seas la niña buena porque eso me estresa - dijo como podía ser tan cruel tener mi misma sangre y ser igual a mi ella rio para salir de la habitación me levante para colocar el seguro.

Esto apenas estaba comenzando volví a la cama deseaba tanto a mi mama la necesitaba con ella siempre contaba ahora que no estaba me sentí completamente sola pasaron dos horas en las cuales no deje e llorar la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver Ángela.

- señorita me enviaron para que la ayudara acomodarse para la cena – asentí para levantarme de nuevo tome un baño que me relajo cuando Salí Ángela aun estaba hay en la cama había un hermoso vestido rosado junto con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Me vestid con la ayuda de Ángela quien me dijo que la chica que estaba a cargo de ayudar a mi hermana era Jessica una persona bastante cruel no sé por qué razón sentí que podía confiar en ella pero le conté lo que me había dicho Marie después de peinarme coloco un pequeña tiara en mi peinado tocaron la puerta.

- adelante – hablo Ángela la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Charlie quien estaba sonriendo - pero mira que hermosa esta mi pequeña – dijo alegre me sonroje el me envolvió en sus brazos adonde pude sentir lo mismo que hacia cuando abrazaba a mi madre.

- estas preciosa hija – musito para darme su brazo Ángela coloco un poco de brillo en mis labios para que mi padre y yo saliéramos de la habitación caminamos por el largo pasillo me sentía nerviosa no sabía con que me iba a encontrar cuando nos situamos en las escaleras observe como 7 personas esperaban al pie de esta.

- buenas noches a todos- saludo mi padre para comenzar a bajar pero la mirada de un hombre alto, su cabello era cobre, sus ojos tan verdes que no tenían comparación, su rostro era calmado pero tenía esa sonrisa torcida el estaba de primero cuando llegamos la mirada de todos se fijo en mi de manera que me hicieron sonrojar.

- bella ellos son los cullen y los hales los más grandes inversionistas de mi empresa – hablo mi padre el primero en caminar hacia mí fue él quien me tomo la mano producción un especie de corriente eléctrica – buenas noches Isabella soy Edward cullen – susurro con voz ronca mi corazón casi se paraliza el depósito un beso para sonreír.

- es un placer- musite mientras él se alejaba era tan perfecto si sonora ilógico sé que muchos no creen en el amor a primera vista pero mi madre me enseño que si existía de pronto fui envuelta por dos pequeños brazos todos rieron.

- hola bella soy Alice cullen y el es mi novio jasper hale - chillo un pequeña chica con cara de duende, su cabello estaba en puntas mientras que sus ojos azules, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de un rubio alto con ojos tan azules como los de ella quien parecía avergonzado la chica no paraba de sonreír – pues hola Alice – hable ella me volvió abrazar para alejarse.

- emmett cullen y mi novia rosalie hale – hablo un chico más alto que cualquiera de los presentes, su cabello era negro, sus ojos grises y su rostro en forma de manzana la chica que estaba a su lado era alta rubia su cabello dorado caía cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran azules, su cuerpo por supuesto la envidia de cualquier modelo ella me sonrió.

- doctor Carlisle cullen empresario y jefe de un hospital ella está mi esposa esme – hablo un hombre alto que parecía ser hermano del otro rubio solo que sus ojos no eran tan azules y su cabello con menos hondas la mujer que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes, su rostro era como de porcelana parecía un muñeca ella me sonrió.

Se acerco para abrazarme pero no podía ser cierto ella contaban el mismo perfume que utilizaba mi madre pero era imposible ese perfume solo lo tenían 2 personas ya que mi madre junto con su mejor amiga de la infancia lo había creado cuando tenían tan solo 16 años solo existían dos era su perfume personal me separe de esme con delicadeza mientras mi cuerpo no sabía qué hacer.

- bella cielo que te pasa – pregunto mi padre tomándome por ambos brazos observe a esme como a todos los presentes todos seguían sonriendo – tu eres…. Esme evenson – pregunte ella me sonrió para asentir esto no podía ser cierto tantas cosas que me había contado mi mama sobre ella y ahora estaba frente a freten.

- si Isabella aun que no lo creas fui la mejor amiga de tu madre aun que jamás la vi luego de que me mude – susurro todos estaba sonriendo pero serios al mismo tiempo esme se acerco para de nuevo abrazarme deje que mis pulmones se llenaran con ese delicioso olor que era único.

- buenas noches – hablo Amanda bajando las escaleras tenía un vestido negro mi padre le tendió yo me separe de esme para voltearme hacia mi Charlie quien ahora observa Amanda con admiración ella se inclino para besar sus labios suavemente.

- Amanda tiempo sin verte – hablo esme para caminar hasta ella después de que todos se saludaran llego a mi abuela junto con holly ambas venia riendo después de saludar a todos los presente.

- buenas noches –se escucho la voz de Marie desde la planta superior nos volteamos hacia las escaleras para observar como mi hermana bajaba con un hermoso vestido negro enseguida poso su mirada en Edward pero el tenia sus ojos en mi cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

- buenas noches – respondimos todos a coro ella camino directo a Edward pero el simplemente estrecho su mano pero no le presto atención ella dirigió su vista hacia mi ya que era adonde Edward tenía sus ojos posados me fulmino con la mirada para separarse de él.

- bueno pasemos al comedor – hablo mi padre asentimos lo que me sorprendió fue que Edward me tendiera su brazo para guiarme hasta el comedor pero no me pude negar Marie nos fulmino con la mirada a todos para comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor esme nos observo por un momento para sonreír me sonroje.

Entramos en un comedor extremadamente elegante con un cantidad de puestos Edward se sentó a mi lado mi cuerpo se tenso como podía ser posible que un hombre como él pudiera estar interesado en alguien como yo no era posible.

Comenzaron a servir la cena pero yo no bebía pero solo había vino tinto Edward me observo por un momento – no tienes que tomarlo si no lo quiere – susurro para que yo solo escuchara Alice estaba hablando con rose mientras que Marie trata de hablar con ellas era completamente ignorada.

- bella querida se que acabas de llegar pero me gustaría que mañana fueras a nuestra casa hay algunas cosas que me encantaría mostrarte – hablo esme me voltee hacia a mi abuela quien estaba sonriendo.

- bueno la verdad es que mi abuela me había dicho que íbamos a salir pero no se ahora que me ofreces esa propuesta – conteste esme se voltee hacia mi abuela para asentir mientras le sonreí Alice choco las palmas con rose mientras reían algo me decía que Marie estaba más que frustrada.

- bueno no se diga mas mañana a primera hora Edward pasara por ti para que pases todo el día en la casa – hablo sonriendo Amanda toco una copa para que le prestáramos atención ella se levanto todos la observamos.

- bueno tengo un noticias que darles estoy esperando un bebe tengo 1 mes de embarazo – hablo sonriendo en seguida comenzaron las felicitaciones por parte de todos la única que no estaba contenta era mi hermana me preguntaba por qué era de esa manera.

La cena termino entre la charla del próximo miembro de la familia pasamos a la sala para sentarnos en seguida todos comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas importantes mi abuela me pidió que la compañera al jardín.

- mi querida Isabella te mostrare algo que me mostro mi madre hace muchos años tal vez veas esta casa muy moderna pero ha pasado por gran parte de mi familia asi que te enseñare algo que utilizaba para salir de este encierro – hablo para correr un gran cortina de enredaderas dejando ver un escaleras que de perfectamente a mi habitación me quede asombrado como era posible que eso estuviera hay.

- solo tú eres consciente de que esto existe más nadie lo sabe ni lo debe saber - susurro asentí ella cerro de nuevo las enredaderas para que volviéramos directo a la sala.

A las 11 los cullen se despidieron Edward venia por mí a las 8 cosa que me hacia poner nerviosa desee buenas noches a todos para subir a mi habitación cuando entre en la cama había una camisón entre a la ducha cuando salí me coloque el camisón para ir de nuevo al baño por una toalla para secar mi cabello cuando Salí mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

- tu…..- susurre mientras la toalla resbalada de mis manos para caer en el piso.


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 2

BPOV

- hola bella – susurro esa hermosa voz parpadee dos veces pero él seguía hay parado con esa gran sonrisa que me había hecho suspira hace unas horas pero no entendía por donde había entrado o para que lo había hecho si bien me había dicho mi madre no podía permitir que ningún hombre estuviera en mi habitación solo si era de la familia específicamente mi padre me sentía algo nerviosa por el hecho de que estuviera en la habitación a solas conmigo.

-¿qué haces aquí? – pregunte tomando la toalla el cerro la puerta que daba hacia el jardín que dejaba que el aire entrara haciéndome estremecer él se acerco pero me aleje no me gustaba esta situación era incomoda pero también extraña.

- solo vine a desearte buenas noches todos ya están durmiendo y tu abuela el secreto de las escaleras no solo te lo conto a ti bueno exactamente no me la conto a mi pero si a mi abuelo – musito para acariciar mi mejilla por mi cuerpo corrió esa electricidad que hacía que mi corazón se paralizara por completo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte para subir mi mirada grave error sus ojos verdes hicieron que mi mente se paralizara olvidándome de todo el me sonrió mientras me abraza con fuerza paso su mano por mi cabello trate alejarme pero no me lo permitió.

- solo he venido a decirte buenas noches no te tienes por qué asustar – musito asentí mientras me dejaba llevar por el abrazo después de unos minutos me soltó – dime una cosa bella ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? – pregunto mi cuerpo se tenso por completo claro que creía en el amor a primera vista asentí.

- claro que creo bueno no en todo los sentidos pero sí creo en el es algo más fuerte que todo contra eso no se puede luchar pero ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? – hable acomodando mi cabello nerviosa el sonrió.

- me enamore Isabella – susurro su vi mi vista claro que se podía enamorar pero para que me tenía que preguntar eso a mí.

– De quién te enamoraste Edward – pregunte observando esos ojos verdes que tanto me encantaban porque tenía que sentir esto por el jamás había tenía que pelear con esta atracción tan grande porque justo con el que estaba enamorado seguramente de mi hermana suspire.

- de ti me enamore se que suena ilógico pero desde que te vi en las escaleras no te he podido sacar de mis pensamientos es algo más fuerte que yo te necesito proteger, cuidar estar contigo cada segundo y tenerte entre mis brazos adonde nadie te pueda lastimar – susurro mi corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente no podía creer eso.

- estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo Edward tal vez estas confundiendo esto a lo mejor lo que siente es hacia mi hermana y no hacia a mi – hable el rio para negar mientras me abrazaba beso mi frente.

- por tu hermana no siento nada ni lo sentiré solo pienso en ti tu eres a la que quiero no a mas nadie solo a ti te quiero Isabella solo a ti no estoy jugando jamás lo haría confía en mi cuéntame todo sobre ti – susurro mi cuerpo se estremeció saber más de mi yo jamás le abrí mi corazón a nadie mucho menos sobre mi vida personal.

- mira Edward esto es muy rápido reconozco que siento algo hacia a ti pero no puedo contarte todo de un momento a otro – susurre el asintió para alejarse saco de su bolsillo un pequeña cajita la cual abrió tenía un collar con un precioso dije de corazón.

- esperare todo lo que desees no me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve solo jamás te quites esto – musito colocándome un collar – con esto jamás te confundiré con tu hermana nunca te lo quites- susurro para besar mi frente asentí para tocar el collar que ahora estaba en mi cuello.

- me tengo que ir mañana pasare a primera hora por ti – musito para acercase a besar mi mejilla pero me voltee antes de tiempo para besar la suya por lo que nuestros labios rozaron dejando que nuestros alientos chocaran él se alejo de inmediato.

- yo lo siento no quería no fue mi intensión – susurro nervioso lo observe por un momento aun tenía esa sensación extraña - no paso nada Edward – musite sonrojada el me sonrió para salir de la habitación me senté en la cama mientras comenzaba a llorar no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía pero necesitaba llorar.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió asiéndome sobre saltar levante mi mirada era Amanda quien traía un camisón con una bata de seda que estaba desamarrada ella me observo por un momento para caminar hasta mi.

- no puedes dormir – pregunto sentándose a mi lado asentí la verdad hace pocos minutos si podía dormir pero después de tener a Edward en mi habitación mi sueño se había ido completamente - bella querida sé que no es fácil esto para ti pero en esta casa no te pasara nada tu padre te adoro te protege solo quiere lo mejor para ti se perfectamente que deseabas quedarte en casa de tu madre es normal te comprendo pero eres menor de edad nadie te lastimara puedes contar conmigo no seré tu mama me veras muy joven pero puedes contar conmigo – susurro me voltee hacia ella.

- gracias Amanda – susurre para abrazarla mientras dejaba que de mis ojos comenzaran a brotar lagrimas de nuevo ella acaricio mi cabello mientras tatareaba un canción después de unos minutos me tranquilice – estas mejor – pregunto asentí para sonreírle ella se levanto para observarse en el espejo sonrió.

- buenas noches bella – hablo antes de salir de la habitación apague la luces mientras me dejaba caer en la gran cama era increíble todo lo que había pasado como podía ser que tantas cosas pasaran en un solo día me deje quede dormida los pocos minutos.

El sol entro en la habitación lastimando mis ojos los cuales cerré con fuerza mientras me cubría con las sabanas no deseaba despertar había soñado con mi madre quería volver a estar ahí con ella mientras me contaba sobre su vida no deseaba despertar.

- BELLA DESPIERTA – escuche el grito de un voz contra mi oído sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía era de Alice pero qué demonios hacia ella en mi habitación quite mis sabanas para observar a rose ambas estaban sonriendo.

- que hacen aquí – pregunte acomodando mi cabello para incorporarme en la cama ellas sonrieron por lo que las fulmine con la mirada – bueno son las 10 de la mañana asi que si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma viene a la montaña – hablo Alice sonriendo me levante de la cama.

- dúchate, vístete, bajas a desayunar para irnos de compras todas juntas – ordeno Alice señalando el baño cosa que me asusto asentí para entrar ya la tina estaba lista tenía que agradecerle Ángela ya que ella era la que encargada de eso el baño me relajo completamente cuando Salí en la cama habían unos jeans, una camisa manga larga negra y unos tacones altos.

Cuando me termine de vestir me observe al espejo el collar resaltaba sobre lo negro sonreí para mí misma era increíble todo lo que Edward me había dicho podía llegar hacer verdad o estaba confundido con mi hermana.

Baje hacia el comedor adonde me esperaban todas las chicas menos Marie suspire porque me tenía que odiar no le había hecho nada - hola hermana – grito holly caminando hacia mi le sonreí para besar su mejilla ella rio.

- hola pequeña – susurre después de saludarlos a todos desayune rápidamente salimos de la casa en la limosina todas iban conversando sobre que iban a contar yo simplemente no podía despegar mis manos del collar seria verdad todo lo que había dicho me sentía extraña lo que mas deseaba en esto momentos era verlo pero no podía ser.

- llegamos – dijo mi abuela tocando mi hombro para sacarme de mis pensamientos asentí para bajarme ante el gran centro comercial todas sacaron lentes de lentes de sol hasta la misma holly Alice me entrego un par para que se suponía que iba utilizar lentes negros cuando iba a entrar en un centro comercial.

Me los coloque ya que las chicas me fulminaron con la mirada entramos caminamos hasta la primera tienda de bebes adonde todas comenzaron a escoger cosas de todo tipos y colores debo reconocer que 3 conjuntos de bebe me gustaron por los que se los mostré Alice ella enseguida los tomo después de unas 2 horas fuimos hasta la caja.

- son 3000 mil dólares señorita – le indico una mujer Amanda quien asintió para entregarle una tarjeta salimos de la tienda para caminar hasta una de ropa para adultos debo reconocer que fue un tortura me hicieron probar mas ropa de la que podía poner en 1 año a los pocos minutos llegaron 3 hombres vestidos de negro a quienes les entregamos las bolsas.

Salimos del centro comercial alrededor de las 5 de la tarde para irnos a el club cuando llegamos nos sentamos para ordenar algo de beber las chicas cullen era la verdad muy divertida cuando estábamos comprando esme me había contado algunas cosas sobre mi mama que no sabía.

- bueno bella crees que mañana si puedas ir a nuestra casa – pregunto rosalie asentí para tomar un poco de mi coca-cola el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar al parecer era un mensaje ella lo leyó mientras sonreí.

- esta noche abra un fiesta podemos ir mama – pregunto Alice esme asintió mientras le sonreí ambas se voltearon hacia mí para sonreírme de manera macabra negué rápidamente no pretendía ir a un fiesta adonde no conocía a nadie.

- vamos bella estarás con nosotras – hablo la duende haciendo puchero volví a negar no saldría por más que rogaran ellas bufaron terminamos con nuestras bebidas para salir ya la limosina nos esperaba llegamos a las 7:30 a la casa.

Phil salió de inmediato para llevar nuestras hacia cada habitación cuando entramos Marie estaba sentada en la sala con un revista ella nos miro con cara de pocos amigos para volver su vista hacia la revista de despedí de todos para irme a mi habitación.

Cuando entre mi cuerpo se tenso Edward estaba sentado en mi cama mientras me sonreía de inmediato cerré la puerta – hola Isabella – susurro levantándose con voz ronca para caminar hasta mi coloco una mano en mi hombro para luego abrazarme.

- hola – musite nerviosa el rio mientras besaba mi frente era un sensación extraña el tenerlo tan cerca pero lejos al mismo tiempo me aleje para observar eso ojos verde que tanto me gustaban tenía un sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta de esta noche – pregunto tomándome del brazo para hacerme sentar en el gran mueble me encogí de hombros no era que no quisiera ir solo que no conocía a nadie y me aterraba el hecho de ir pero mi cuerpo se tenso como sabia el que no deseaba ir a la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero ir a la fiesta?- pregunte sonrojada el rio para acariciar mi mejilla – mis hermanos saben perfectamente lo que siento por ti pero no te tienes que preocupar ellos no dirán nada hasta que tu no lo desees – susurro contra mi odio me estremecí.

- Edward de verdad sientes algo tan fuerte como para estar conmigo – murmure el asintió para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos – jamás he sentido algo asi por alguien te quiero conmigo bella necesito protegerte de todo no te niegues algo que tu también sientes – hablo observándome directamente a los ojos que estaban llenos de sinceridad como le decía que yo también lo quería que lo necesitaba las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se veían.

- acepta ser mi novia no importa si lo quieres mantener en secreto será todo como tú lo desees pero no me rechaces por que el estar lejos de ti hace que me desespere – musito no sabía que decirle me estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

- no lo sé – dije sonrojándome para bajar mi vista mientras tocaba mis manos esto era un decisión difícil – no te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas ahora solo piénsalo vamos esta noche a la fiesta será por pocas horas si quieres nos venimos antes – susurro lo pensé por un momento para asentir nada ganaba con dejar de ir confiaba en los cullen nada malo me podía pasar.

Tocaron la puerta haciéndome sobre saltar por lo que me aleje de Edward él se levanto para sonreírme camino hasta la puerta cuando la abrió estaban rose y Alice ambas entraron para cerrar la puerta.

- la convenciste – pregunto la duende cómo que si yo no estuviera en la habitación Edward asintió me sonroje – bueno entonces largo – chillo señalando para que se fuera el asintió para besar mi mejilla mientras Salía de la habitación las chicas me sonrieron.

- mira bella sabemos perfectamente lo de Edward pero no se lo diremos a nadie te consideramos tus amigas y contaras con nosotras en todo sobre todo con la loca de tu hermana que no la pasamos es muy creída – hablo rose asentí Ángela llego luego de unos minutos para preparar la tina entre mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se alejara del mundo real.

Cuando Salí me encontré con un vestido pequeño vestido negro cubría solo un poco mas debajo de mis muslos me coloque la verdad se veía bastante bien deje mi cabello suelto coloque un brazalete y unos aretes que combinaban perfectamente.

Ángela entro a la habitación no si antes tocar – señorita Isabella el señor Edward la espera en la sala – hablo asentí para colocar un poco de brillo labial ella me extendió un pequeña cartera negra de fiesta cuando la abrí me encontré con un billetera la saque para encontrarme con un tarjeta de crédito más dinero en efectivo la guarde de vuelta y también había un estuche de maquillaje.

- la preparo la señora Amanda para usted - dijo sonrojándose le sonreí para salir de la habitación cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Edward vestido de negro completamente se veía excelente era definitivamente todo un dios griego.

- hola – susurro tendiéndome su brazo me sonroje holly salió de la sala con un helado de chocolate y sus labios manchados ella me sonrió – Edward para adonde llevas a mi hermana – pregunto subiendo un ceja el rio para observar a la niña que ahora lo miraba acusadoramente.

- la llevo a una fiesta prometo traerla temprano – hablo ella me observo a mí para luego volver hacia Edward – puedo ir yo también – chillo saltitos de un lado a otro el negó junto conmigo mientras la pequeña holly hacia puchero.

- no holly pero mañana puedes ir con nosotros al club – hablo inclinándose a su altura holly beso su mejilla llevándosela de helado de chocolate me sonrió para seguir caminando Edward se levanto algo frustrado reí al ver como los labios de mi pequeña hermanita estaban marcados en su mejilla derecha.

- Ángela – llame en seguida la chica apareció en la sala cuando observo la mancha de Edward camino de nuevo a la cocina para volver con una cajita de servilleta tome un para limpiar su mejilla el me sonrió nos despedimos de Ángela.

Cuando salimos de la casa un volvo plateado está estacionado el saco un llavero de un bolsillo para quitar la alarma mientras me abrí la puerta del copiloto subí algo nerviosa no sabía adónde estaba los demás aun que estuviera segura de que con Edward no me pasaría nada el me ponía nervioso.

- adonde vamos – pregunte cuando salimos de la mansión el me sonrió para acariciar mi mejilla - bella vamos a una fiesta recuerda que te quiero y que no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime – susurro asentí aun nerviosa.

Llegamos a una gran casa había autos estacionados en todas partes – no estés nerviosa – murmuro para ofrecerme su mano la tome para bajar la música hacia que mis oídos dolieran la gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello blanco el nos sonrió dentro de la casa había personas hasta más no poder en seguida varias personas se nos comenzaron acercar mientras no saludábamos.

- hola Marie por que te cambiaste el color de tu cabello – dijo un chica de cabello rojo alta besando mi mejilla me sonroje Edward rio – ella no es Marie tanya es Isabella la gemela de Marie – hablo él la chica me observo pero no como antes me veía con odio de un momento a otro se desapareció entre las personas.

Otras personas se fueron acercando pensó que era mi hermana pero cuando Edward les explicaba que no era ella simplemente sonreí para seguir con su camino – bella – chillo la voz de Alice cuando salimos al gran jardín en seguida me abrazo haciéndome quedar si aire.

- no… puedo…respi…rar - susurre con voz entre cortada de inmediato se alejo sonriendo los chicos estaban sentados en una gran mesa junto con otras personas mientras charlaban cuando llegamos se presentaron educadamente a diferencia de muchos.

- Edward cariño – hablo la voz de una chica alta, su cabello era negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos café traía un vestido incluso más corto que el mío pero se le veía realmente bien Edward se alejo para ir hasta ella quien lo abrazo mi cuerpo se tenso manera rápida cuando se separo de ella de inmediato caminaron hasta mi.

- bella ella es Silvana hija de uno de los socios de la empresa pero lo más importante es mi mejor amiga – hablo el sonriendo la chica sea acerco para abrazarme.

- es un gran hombre y te quiere – susurro la chica para alejarse mientras sonreía Edward camino de nuevo hasta mi para besar mi frente por impulso pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

Las puertas del jardín se abrieron dejando ver a mi hermana quien sonreía mientras todos se voltearon hacia ella quien sonrió triunfal para pasar un mano por su cabello mientras su mirada se colocaba en mi me estremecí ante su mirada.

Camino hasta nosotros – hola Edward – hablo ella sonriendo para me observarme con el mayor de los desprecio me encogí de hombros pero jamás solté a Edward que ahora su agarre era más fuerte.

- bella hermanita ven hay algo que te quiero mostrar – dijo Marie lo dude por un momento para asentir Edward se aparto mientras me sonreí camine junto con Marie varias miradas se posaron en nosotras estaba nerviosa pero después de todo era mi hermana subimos unas grandes escaleras para entrar a una habitación.

- se puede saber quién te dijo que podías venir – pregunto cerrando la puerta con fuerza la observe por un momento – fue Edward – susurre mordiéndome el labio inferior ella rio mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

- asi que fue Edward pues escúchame una cosa hermanita Edward es solo mío si te está prestando atención es porque le encanta divertirse con las nuevas pero él me ama solo a mi – hablo con seguridad sus palabras hicieron que un gran nudo se formara en mi garganta deseaba hablar pero no podía.

- ahora baja y dile a Edward que deseas irte porque de lo contrario te va ir muy mal en la fiesta – dijo asentí para salir de la habitación como podía alguien que llevaba mi mis sangre ser tan cruel con su propia hermana pero sobre todo su gemela éramos iguales por qué me tenía que odiar.

- bella ¿a dónde estabas? – pregunto emmett cuando iba bajando las escaleras no se por pero me abrase a el mientras deja que las lagrimas bajaran libremente como podía ser posible que mi hermana me odiara de tal manera con tan solo un día de conocerme.

- lo siento – susurre mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas para separarme de emmett quien me veía confundido me ruborice para acomodar mi cabello – nada solo me siento mal quiero irme a casa – musite el asintió salimos de nuevo al jardín adonde había bastante gente bailando cuando levante mi rostro me encontré con Edward quien me sonreía.

- me quiero ir – musite mientras me ruborizaba el me sonrió para pasar su brazo derecho por mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la salí me despedí de los cullen con la mano mientras ellos me sonreía llegamos hasta el auto de Edward como buen caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Cuando salimos me sentía incomoda al estar todo en silencio lo que más me extraño fue porque Edward no preguntara porque me deseaba ir pero me tranquilizo en cierto modo lo agradecía entramos en la autopista principal cuando observe el reloj del tablero eran las 12 de la noche como las hora pasaban tan rápido.

- adonde vamos - pregunte cuando observe que no tomaba la vía para hasta la casa él se volteo hacia mí para sonreírme – relájate solo vamos por dos cafés para después llevarte a tu casa – susurro asentí algo nerviosa porque no me podía llevar a mi casa y luego él iba por su café llegamos el bajo del auto mientras encendía la calefacción ya que el frio estaba comenzando.

Volvió después de unos 5 minutos con dos café me entrego uno del cual tome un poco volvimos de nuevo hacia la vía que nos llevaba hasta mi casa cosa que me relajo llegamos todas las luces estaban completamente apagadas Edward me abrió la puerta baje mientras sacaba el llavero que estaba dentro de la pequeña cartera.

- buenas noches Isabella – musito para besar mi mejilla haciendo que me estremeciera le sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la gran puerta cuando entre Edward aun seguida afuera me despedí con la mano para entrar las luces de la sala de estar estaban encendidas por lo que camine despacio cuando entre Amanda estaba sentada junto a mi padre ambos abrazados mientras veían un película.

- hola – saludaron ambos mientras se incorporaban los observe porque si tenía un plasma en su habitación por que estaban en la sala de estar – ¿por qué no estás en la fiesta? – pregunto Amanda curiosa mientras subía una ceja.

- no me siento muy bien asi que me voy a dormir buenas noches – hable ellos me observaron de manera curiosa para después asentir – buenas noches cariño – dijo mi padre Amanda me sonrió para volver a colocar su rostro en el hombre de mi padre quien beso su frente hacia linda pareja camine hasta mi habitación mientras pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho Marie.

Cuando entre encendí las luces quite toda mi ropa para entrar la ducha el agua me hizo olvidar de todo por un momento Salí para envolverme en un gruesa toalla blanca busque un pijama pero de esas que eran nueva busque una que me había regalado mi madre unos días antes de morir cosa que me encantaba era que tenía su aroma seque mi cabello para sentarme frente a la peinadora y peinar mi cabello.

- hola bella – susurro esa voz que tanto me encanta subí mi mirada para encontrarme con Edward que traía otra ropa mientras me sonreía me voltee hacia la venta estaba abierto esto sí que era un problema entra sin que me diera cuenta.

- que haces aquí – pregunte ruborizada el me sonrió para bajar su rostro lo más cerca de mi oído me tense por lo que soltó un risita – más de lo que te imaginas – susurro me mordí el labio inferior para observarlo atreves del espejo se veía también.

Me levante bruscamente mientras sentí mis mejillas arder para ver que la camisa de mi pijama era de botones y los dos primeros estaba desabrochados los cerré rápidamente para fulminarlo con la mirada si seguí asi tendría que cambiarme de habitación aun que me encantaba la idea de que estuviera conmigo no me agrada que lo hiciera sin pedir mi permiso.

- porque te enojas - pregunto subiendo una ceja esto ya era el colmo acomode mi cabello mientras me aseguraba que mi ropa estuviera en orden – porque entras a mi habitación sin ni siquiera preguntar y no sabes en qué condiciones estoy -hable ya enojada el rio mientras en un rápido movimiento me encerrada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

- no te gusta – pregunto mientras su aliento chocaba de frente con mi rostro gemí levemente quería unir nuestros labios pero esto no estaba bien solo llevamos un día de conocernos y mi hermana lo amaba no podía ser su enemiga solo por Edward cullen.

- estás loco – dije con la poca conciencia que tenia tenerlo tan cerca no me dejaba pensar bien el rio para alejarse mientras me observa – tal vez estaré loco pero todo es por ti – musito me ruborice mientras camina de nuevo a la peinadora para sentarme en el pequeño banquito.

- vamos bella no te molestes solo vine a decirte buenas noches – hablo mientras caminaba hacia mí para acariciar mi mejilla cerré mis ojos por un momento para después incorporarme –hasta mañana – musito para salir de la habitación apague las luces mientras cerraba las cortinas me deje caer en la cama para llevarme un mano a mi mejilla que estaba caliente suspire mientras me dejaba llevar por mi sueño.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr, favoritos y alertas ^.^

bueno chicas ahora que creen que pase? le gusto el cap o no ? que hara marie para evitar que bella este con edward ? que hara charlie con sus dos hijas? que pasara con bella se volvera igual que su hermana para defender a edward o seguira igual?

recuerden precionar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!=)


	3. Chapter 3

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry por la demora pero no estoy bien de saludo =(

* * *

Capitulo 3

BPOV

El sol entro en la habitación para lastimar mis ojos me cubrí con el edredón tratando de volver a mi hermoso sueño pero el toque de la puerta me hizo gruñir cuando observe el reloj eran las 10 claro era lógico a esa hora el sol era mucho más fuerte me incorpore en la cama para acomodar mi cabello mientras susurraba adelante.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver Ángela quien estaba sonriendo - buenos días señorita la esperan para desayunar y luego pasar el día en la piscina – hablo ella para entrar a mi gran vestier bufe mientras me levantaba camine hasta mi peinadora mientras me acomodaba un poco.

Ángela preparo la tina busque mi ipod para colocarlo en las pequeñas cornetas abrí la lista de canciones para colocar tick tock de kesha la música en seguida lleno la habitación entre a la tina mientras Ángela salía de la habitación cerré mis ojos por un momento algo malo porque la imagen de Edward vino directo a mi haciendo que por mi cuerpo corrieran una serie de emociones.

Después de unos minutos Salí para envolverme en una gruesa toalla en la cama ya estaba un pequeño vestido con flores que hacían juego con unas zapatillas me vestid me senté en la peinadora mientras colocaba un poco de brillo en mis labios para colocar mis aretes.

Salí de la habitación para bajar hasta el gran comedor cuando entre mi abuela estaba sentada junto a holly quien estaba jugando con su cereal mientras mi abuela comía un poco de fruta – buenos días – saludo mientras me sentaba enseguida sirvieron mi desayuno.

- alguien sabe adónde se metió mi esposa - pregunto mi papa entrando al comedor con su celular en la mano para caminar hasta su puesto pero sin soltar el celular solté una pequeña risita mi padre se veía estresado holly levanto su pequeño bracito mi padre dirigió la vista hacia ella.

- dime princesa – pregunto mi padre poniendo completamente atención a la pequeña quien se removió incomoda en su asiento para levantar su vista – bueno papi es que mami dijo que iba de compras – susurro mi padre suspiro para cerrar su celular.

- gracias princesa – musito para acercase hasta ella mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla fue un sensación extraña muy poco había visto a mi padre pero ver esa parte cariñosa de él era algo extraño ya que él era un gran empresario que le dedicaba el 99% a su trabajo pero vivir con el asi ver las cosas diferentes.

A los pocos minutos entro Marie con unas grandes ojeras ella no saludo solo se limito a tomar asiento mientras servían su desayuno – Marie hija porque llegaste tan tarde a noche – pregunto mi padre tomando un poco de su café mi hermano bufo para voltearse hacia él.

- papa la fiesta de Silvana termino a las 4 y Mike se ofreció a traerme pero primero tenía que dejar a su novia por eso llegue aquí a las 5 – hablo no podía negar que era excelente mentirosa pero mi padre simplemente le sonrió claro que yo no me creí su cuento.

- los cullen vendrán a pasar el día en la piscina bueno realmente los chicos – dijo mi abuela sonriendo para levantarse termine desayunar para subir hasta mi habitación me deje caer en la cama mientras que a mi mente comenzaban a llegar mil imágenes de Edward porque tenía que ser tan perfecto.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver Ángela quien estaba sonriendo entro directo a mi vestier para salir con un pequeño bikini azul marino el cual me entrego lo observe no pensaba ponerme eso mucho menos con Edward en la piscina – Ángela no pienso poner eso- musite.

- pero señorita esto le quedara perfecto es un lindo día para tomar sol no le veo el problema – hablo mientras dejaba el bikini en la cama – además a su abuela le emocionara ella lo eligió para usted cuando preparamos su armario – dijo como mi abuela podía elegir eso suspire.

- me lo pondré pero quien un vestido no pretendo bajar solo con esto – dije señalado el pequeño bikini ella me sonrió para asentir tome el bikini para ir hasta el baño adonde me lo coloque se me veía realmente bien pero de igual manera no iba a bajar asi a la piscina.

Cuando Salí un pequeño vestido estaba en la cama me lo coloque ahora si podía bajar busque unas pequeñas sandalias las cuales coloque deje mi cabello suelto para bajar directo a la piscina holly ya estaba lista mientras me esperaba en la sala le sonríe para ir justo con ella a la piscina.

Cuando entramos ya estaban los cullen mientras sonreían rosalie llevaba un pequeño bikini negro que se le veía muy bien su cabello estaba suelto, Alice un bikini verde botella su cabello estaba igual que siempre realmente parecía una duende, emmett traía un short color negro junto con un camiseta blanca me sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a rose, jasper tenía un short blanco y una camiseta verde.

Pero Edward tenía un short azul marino sin camisa se veía tan bien su perfecto abdomen era digno de un dios griego, su cabello estaba despeinado mientras tenía unos lentes de sol se voltio hacia mí para sonreírme mi corazón técnicamente se paralizo lo que me hizo volver a la realidad fue la pequeña voz de mi hermanita que me empujaba adonde se encontraban los chicos.

- hola bella – saludaron todos a coro mientras me sonreía los salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla pero cuando llegue a Edward me puse nerviosa le bese la mejilla rápidamente para separarme de él mientras me sentaba en una de las tumbonas.

- bella porque te fuiste ayer asi de la fiesta – pregunto rose mientras emmett colocaba bronceador en su espalda me encogí de hombros – me sentía mal asi que decidí venir a descansar – conteste para tomar el protector y colocarle un poco a holly que estaba desesperada por ir a la piscina con jasper quien la estaba esperando.

- ya puedes ir – susurre ella aplaudió para ir hasta el rubio que le coloco sus flotadores para entrar y luego sostenerla en el agua Alice sonrió para colocar sus lentes emmett entro con ellos a los pocos minutos las chicas estaba con lentes de sol mientras tenía sus audífonos.

- en que piensas – susurro Edward contra mi oído haciéndome estremecer por completo me voltee hacia él quien me estaba sonriendo – en nada – musite para colocar mis lentes de sol mientras colocaba bronceador en mis brazos.

- hola Eddie – chillo la voz de Marie a nuestras espalda bufe mientras él se volteaba hacia ella para sonreírle – porque no me dijiste que venias – pregunto haciendo puchero observe a Edward quien me dirigió una mirada de calma.

- porque la verdad que pensábamos pasar el día en nuestro casa pero después de tu abuela nos dijo que era mejor que viniéramos - dijo ella lo dudo para caminar hasta una tumbona mientras dejaba caer su toalla dejando ver un pequeño bikini morado que era incluso más pequeño que el mío.

- puedes ir con ella- dijo para caminar hacia la piscina y entrar el agua cuando choco con mi piel me estremecía para sumergirme de inmediato cuando Salí holly estaba nadando hacia mi mientras emmett la perseguía llego a mi mientras se aferraba mi brazo le sonreí.

- pero ven conmigo sicii– dijo el chico haciendo puchero holly le saco la lengua para comenzar a nadar hasta jasper quien abrió sus brazos para protegerla de su cuando sonreí para nadar un poco y luego salir seque mi cuerpo completamente para colocar el vestido.

Entre a la casa para ir por un coca-cola hacia la cocina cuando entre no había nadie abrí el gran refrigerador para tomar un lata de coca- cola – me puedes dar una – susurro la voz de Edward contra mi oído asentí para tomar otra mientras cerraba el refrigerador coloque ambas latas en el mesón para tomar unos vasos.

Llene ambos vasos pero cuando voltee Edward estaba demasiado cerca para ser cierto el pego sus caderas contra las mías mientras se acercaba hasta mi dejo que su aliento rosara el mío delicadamente mientras se acercaba mas no me importo si tenía un vaso en cada mano los solté para unir nuestros labios mientras pegaba su cuerpo mas al mío.

Delineo mi labio inferior haciéndome entre abrir los labios para que el pudiera profundizar el beso era un lucha que teníamos pero no había ganador ni perdedor dejo sus manos ambos lados del mesón mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello ambos gemimos el dejo un casto beso en mis labios para separarse.

- Yo…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que él había coloca un dedo en los labios para acercarse hasta mi oído – eres perfecta y te quiero como mi novia no me rechaces - susurro haciéndome estremecer claro que yo también quería ser su novia pero no sabía que decir si aceptaba todo sería perfecto.

- Edward si acepto prometes llevar las cosas con calma por el bien de los dos y de todos – musite sonrojándome de manera rápida el acariciaba mi mejilla – todo será como tú quieres cariño nada que no desees hacer no lo haremos pero acepta por favor necesito saber que mas nadie llegara y tu aceptaras – dijo yo no aceptaría a mas nadie solo a él.

- si acepto – musite el me sonrió mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente - pero nadie se tiene que enterar solo tus hermanos pueden saber – susurre el asintió para besar mi mejilla a la cocina entro Ángela de inmediato nos separamos ella sonrió.

- pero que paso aquí – pregunto medio divertida por lo que la fulmine con la mirada ella se encogió de hombros para comenzar a limpiar Edward tomo mi cintura mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío – vamos a la piscina – susurro asentí para caminar cuando salimos a la sala me separe de el inmediatamente.

- pero adonde estaban – chillo Marie cuando salimos de inmediato no dije nada para caminar hasta la tumbona me senté en ella – Eddie me puedes colocar bronceador – pregunto Marie moviendo sus caderas para caminar a hasta Edward quien se encogió de hombros no dije nada solo volví mi vista hacia la piscina.

- Eddie – volvió a llamar Marie el tomo el pequeño potecito por lo que ella se dejo caer en la tumbona a mi lado Edward coloco el bronceador mientras rápidamente en menos de 5 minutos se separo de ella quien me fulmino con la mirada.

- por que no le colocas a bella – dijo Alice para entrar a la piscina Edward sonrió no me podía negar por lo que voltee en la tumbona Edward aparto mi cabello mientras colocaba un poco de bronceador sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda haciendo que enviara pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

- tú eres perfecta y no siento nada por ella – musito contra mi oído haciéndome gemir me mordí el labio inferior como deseaba volver a unir sus labios con los míos ya llegaría el momento ahora me dedicaría solo a sentir como sus manos paseaban por mi espalda.

- vengan a la piscina – hablo emmett asentí para incorporarme los ojos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo haciéndome sonrojar por lo que camine rápido a la piscina entre rosalie estaba sobre la espalda de emmett y Alice sobre la de jasper ambas me sonrieron.

Edward entro a los pocos minutos holly estaba tomada de mi brazo pero apenas vio Edward se fue con a decir verdad los cullen y los hale eran personas bastante amorosas pero a holly la trataban como un hermanita menor cosa que era interesante porque ella también los trataba de la misma manera.

Marie entro a la piscina mientras se sumergía en el agua para salir junto a Edward sicii como le decia emmett a la pequeña se volteo hacia ella – Marie porque mama no ha llegado – pregunto tratándose de ir hacia ella quien se alejo.

- no lo sé ni me importa – contesto de mala gana haciendo que la niña se volverá hasta Edward quien la subió a sus hombros - ¡oye! No le tienes que hablar asi es nuestra hermana – dije molesta por su comportamiento hacia la pequeña ella se voltee hacia.

- yo hago lo que quiero – dijo molesta rosalie la observo para suspira mientras se baja a de la espalda de emmett – escúchame una cosa Marie tu y yo no, no las llevamos bien pero no tienes que tratar a holly de esa manera simplemente si no quieres estar aquí vete pero no la pagues con la pequeña – hablo la rubia acomodando su cabello.

Marie golpeo el agua con sus pequeñas manos para salir de la piscina todos rieron incluso Edward ella envolvió su cuerpo en un toalla para salir del jardín mientras maldecía a las 2 Ángela junto con la chica que conocía como Jessica se encargaron de llevar nuestro almuerzo.

- vamos a comer – dijo Edward cuando Salí de la piscina asentí para envolverme en la toalla que me estaba entregando me senté para tomar un poco de coca-cola mientras todos los demás se sentaba.

- bueno y es que nunca nos piensan decir – hablo Alice acomodando el vestidito de holly quien soltó un risita - ¿Qué tenemos que decir?- pregunto Edward mientras me observaba todos rieron incluso holly.

- pues que están junto – grito emmett de inmediato bella y yo nos llevamos un dedo a los labios – shhh….- todos asintieron para fulminar a emmett con la mirada quien se encogió de hombros dirigí mi vista hacia la pequeña holly que estaba sonriendo.

- no se lo dirás a nadie verdad holly – pregunte algo nerviosa a mi hermanita quien tomo un poco de coca-cola de su vaso – claro que no le diré nada a nadie se como guardar un secreto – hablo levantando su manito bese su mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

Almorzamos en silencio prácticamente de no ser por las bromas de emmett hay mi pequeña hermanita que lo fulminaba a con la mirada a lo que todos reíamos nos levantamos para ir de nuevo a las tumbonas holly se sentó a mi lado mientras recostaba su cabecita de mi hombro por lo que yo acaricie su cabello.

- vamos a la piscina amor dime que si – suplico a emmett a rose quien negó para colocar sus lentes de sol el chico bufo para sentarse a su lado mientras ella le sonreí – se quedo dormida – musito Edward contra mi oído cuando baje mi vista holly tenía sus ojitos cerrados mientras estaba sonriendo.

Ella se removió mientras yo la apartaba para tomarla en mis brazos pero Edward lo hizo primero a lo que la pequeña se aferro la camisa que ahora el tenia puesta los chicos nos sonrieron tome mi toalla para envolverme mientras entrabamos a la casa todo estaba solo me preguntaba adonde estaban mi abuela y mi padre porque Amanda sabía perfectamente que estaba de compras.

Llegamos a la habitación de holly que eran completamente rosada completamente de princesa de eso no había duda pero era hermosa Edward camino hasta la pequeña cama blanca con sabanas rosadas para dejar a mi hermanita camine hasta su vestier adonde tome un pijama Edward beso mi mejilla para salir de la habitación después de cambiar a holly varias veces abrió sus ojitos pero volví a cerrarlos.

Después de unos minutos la deja de nuevo recostada en la cama mientras cerraba las cortinas dejando solo un poco de claridad – mami – susurro ella aferrándose a la almohada para después ceder a su agarre sonreí para besar su frente y salir.

- vamos a bajo – susurro Edward cuando Salí de la habitación el paso su brazo derecho por mis hombros la puerta de la habitación de Marie se abrió de inmediato nos separamos ella no dijo nada simplemente siguió caminando tenía unos jean azules oscuros y una camisa con gran escote.

Cuando llegamos a la sala ella salió observamos como un auto negro se estacionaba en la entra ella cerró la puerta dejándonos ambos parados observamos como el auto desaparecía por lo que caminamos al jardín mi abuela estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras los chicos estaban en la piscina Edward entro por lo que yo camine hasta mi abuela.

- que lees – pregunte sentándome a su lado ella me sonrió para cerrar el libro romeo y Julieta – todo un clásico – dije mientras volvía a mi vista a la piscina la tarde paso rápido a las 6 los cullen se despidieron la verdad me ponía nerviosa el saber que mañana iríamos al instituto no conocía a nadie técnicamente hablando subí a mi habitación mientras le pedía Ángela que me preparara la tina busque la pijama.

- ya esta lista la tina señorita – asentí para entrar después de unos 30 minutos me sentí realmente relajada seque mi cuerpo para colocar crema me vestí con la pijama que había escogido para peinar mi cabello baje al comedor con la pijama mi padre estaba sentado al igual que mi abuela y holly.

- será que algún día mi esposa me volverá atender el celular no contesta ya me estoy comenzado a preocupar – hablo mi padre llevándose un pedazo de fruta la boda me senté mientras servían mi cena - le paso algo a mami – pregunto holly con voz triste.

- no princesa sabes cómo es tu mami cuando se va de compras – dijo mi padre para acariciar la mejilla de mi hermanita quien sonrió terminamos de cenar pero Marie no apareció en ningún momento.

- buenas noches – dije para subir a mi habitación cuando entre Edward estaba sentado en mi cama pero esta vez no me sorprendió me alegro cerré la puerta con seguro para caminar hasta el necesitaba unir sus labios con los míos como lo había hecho hace pocas horas el se levanto por lo que lo bese rápidamente nuestros labios se movieron lentamente no había prisa en el beso.

- te adoro – susurro antes de separarse me sonrió para acariciar mi mejilla me sonroje era increíble cuando mi mama me hablaba de el amor a primera vista le decía que creía pero jamás lo encontraría pero aquí estaba enamorada Edward cullen a quien solo tenía 3 días de conocer era increíble.

- Edward…- pero no me dejo terminar de hablar me hizo callar con un casto beso en los labios haciendo me suspirar – nadie se enterara bella lo prometo solo no te opongas a lo que sientes te quiero y tu a mi porque negarnos – susurro asentí.

- está bien – musite el me abrazo para besar mi frente mientras acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de la pijama – buenas noches amor – hablo para besar mi mejilla mientras salía me deje caer en la cama mientras me sumergía en un profundo sueño.

El despertador sonó gruñí para apagarlo me incorpore en la cama para ir hasta la ducha la cual fue rápida en menos de 15 minutos Salí para envolverme en una toalla gruesa elegí unos jeans, con un camisa blanca de poco escote, unos zapatos altos pero no tanto blancos todo combinaba perfectamente de eso no había duda.

Coloque un poco de maquillaje para elegir una pulsera de plata que hacia juego con los aretes mis cuadernos eran completamente nuevos por lo de cambio de instituto asi como según lo que el horario solo tenía 3 materias hoy tome 3 cuadernos prepare la mochila para bajar al comedor ya eran las 6:30.

Cuando entre holly estaba sentada con su uniforme que era una falda roja de cuadros, una camisa blanca, medias hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas rojas y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta ella me sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer mi abuela no estaba Marie entro con falda corta que apenas cubría sus muslos, una camisa con escote, unas sandalias altas y su cabello suelto.

- buenos días – saludo mi padre sentándose con grandes ojeras el traía un traje completamente negro - papa no dormiste bien – pregunte para tomar un poco de café el negó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

- Amanda no contesta el celular eso me tiene muy preocupada llevare a holly al colegio para después ir a buscarla por todos lados se que el avión privado salió pero no especificaron el sitio de ida lo peor es que no me atiende el celular - dijo con voz cansada.

A las 7 llego Phil informándonos que era hora de irnos a mí y Marie nos despedimos de nuestro padre para seguir a nuestro chofer hasta la gran limosina cuando entramos deje caer mi mochila – no quiero ser tu enemiga eres mi hermana – hable cuando la limosina comenzó a rodar y Phil subió el vidrio para darnos privacidad.

- pues para mí no eres mi hermana y nunca lo serás – dijo con voz fría para cruzarse de brazos algo me decía que hoy sería un largo día de eso estaba completamente segura.

CHARLIE POV

Cuando mis dos hijas salieron de casa me levante para ir por mi maletín me tenia preocupado lo de Amanda pero también como se comportara Marie con Isabella aun que ambas fueran iguales no era iguales tenían muchas diferencias sobre todo Marie ella también era mi niña pero no era inocente a diferencia de Isabella que si era completamente inocente.

- papi – llamo mi pequeña hija halando mi pantalón baje mi vista hacia ella para sonreírle – llego el auto de mami – susurro alegre enseguida la tome en mis brazos para bajar hasta el primer piso adonde me encontré a mi esposa con mas bolsas de las que puedan entrar en un empresa deje a pequeña en el piso estaba disgustado eso era verdad pero se veía tan adorable pero esta vez la haría ver que no se podía ir asi como asi.

- hola amor – susurro para acercarse hasta mi y poder besarme pero la separe por lo que hizo puchero quería reír pero no lo hice ella me fulmino con la mirada para ir a nuestra pequeña hija que estaba sonriendo la tomo en sus brazos para besar su mejilla a lo que holly rio.

-¿adónde estas?- pregunte con fría ella me observo para dejar nuestra pequeña hija mientras le susurraba algo al oído a lo que mi niña salió corriendo escaleras arriba – estaba en parís comprando cosas necesarias – dijo con voz dulce.

- esas son cosas necesarias – pregunte señalando como 150 bolsas sin contar las casa que se encontraban en la entre ella asintió mientras me sonreí – no me parece algo necesario cancelare las tarjetas de créditos – dije los ojos de mi amada esposa se llenaron de lagrimas.

- amor entiéndeme yo estoy embarazada y se me antojo comprar todo esto es tu culpa tú fuiste el que me embarazaste – dijo para romper en llanto me acerque a ella haría lo que fuera para que no llorara la amaba más que otra cosa limpie sus lagrimas para besar ambas mejillas.

- lo siento princesa – musite ella se aparto bruscamente para fulminarme con la mirada mientras hacia un lindo puchero – que puedo hacer para compensarte y que me perdones se que estas embarazada cielo asi que a lo mejor esos antojos a no a todas las mujeres les da por comida – dije ella me sonrió.

- vamos de compras – chillo dando saltitos observe las bolsas que estaban en la entrada para suspirar ella camino hasta mi para unir sus labios con los míos pero esta vez se lo permití después de unos minutos nos separamos para llamar a las 3 empleadas para que llevaran las bolsas hasta la habitación holly bajo aun con su uniforme.

- vamos al colegio pequeña – hable tomándola en mis brazos ella negó para observar a su madre quien le sonrió – no papi no iré al cole –dijo para besar mi mejilla entonces si no iba al colegio iría con nosotros algo me decía que Seria un largo día de compras.

Salimos de la casa directo al centro comercial cuando llegamos mi esposa e hija no demoraron en comenzar a comprar todo lo que veían casi compraron medio centro comercial pero el ver las felices era más que suficiente asi tuviera que comprarles el mundo.

- amor mira – dijo mi esposa mostrándome un collar de diamantes bastante bonito se le veía perfecto – y está a mitad de precio solo 20.000 dólares no te parece perfecto - hablo emocionada asentí para entregarle mi tarjeta a la chica de la caja.

- ahora vamos a comer – dijo llegamos a la feria para comprar 3 helados de chocolates las bolsas eran bastantes pero de algo serbia tener seguridad para toda tu familia que con un simple llamada venia por tus bolsas aun que no fuera su trabajo.

Pasamos por la tienda de a lo que mi amada hija junto con mi esposa decidieron comprar 3 perritos chihuahua decir que le compraron hasta pequeños zapatitos es poco casi dejan a la tienda sin nada salimos del centro comercial con mas bolsas que nada pero ambas iban contentas mientras sonreían.

BPOV

Cuando llegamos al instituto mi cuerpo se tenso al ver como un grupo se chicos y chicas nos esperaban todos al parecer conocían a mi hermana por qué no tardaron en comenzar a saludarlas me aparte un poco no veía por ningún lugar a los cullen por lo que le mejor era entrar al instituto.

Entre al primer edificio con mi vista fija en el piso hasta que sentí como chocaba contra alguien en seguida la pequeña libreta que tenía en mi mano cayo cuando levante mi mirada había un chico alto de piel morena, su cuerpo era musculoso, su cabello negro despeinado, sus ojos negros, traía puesto un suéter manga larga y unos jeans.

- lo siento – susurre sonrojada mientras me incorporaba da un poco el me sonrió mientras me entregaba mi libreta– eres Isabella swan verdad la hermana de Marie – dijo extendido su mano la tome mientras asentía.

- sí y tu quien eres – hable el me sonrió de nuevo sus dientes eran blancos más de lo normal paso una mano por su cabello para contestar – Jacob Black mi padre es socio de tu padre – dijo en seguida sentí como unas manos rodeaban mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo.

* * *

gracias por sus rr, favoritos y alertas ^.^

recuerden precionar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!=)


	4. Chapter 4

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry por la demora pero la pagina de ff no me queria dejar subir el capitulo

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 4

BPOV

- Edward….- hablo el chico que conocía como Jacob cuando subí mi rostro observe a Edward quien estaba más que tenso sus brazos cada vez se apretaban a mi cintura haciéndome sentir incomoda trate de alejarme pero no me lo permitió.

- Jacob – dijo con voz ronca el chico rio me voltee hacia el otro lado para ver a todos los cullen con sus miradas serias eso me hizo sonrojar de manera rápida.

- vaya no sabía que Isabella era tu novia – susurro pero todo lo escuchamos perfectamente Edward gruño para dejar caer sus brazos me aleje un poco de él quien ahora observa Jacob con odio un muy grande.

- no es mi novia pero prefiero protegerla de las personas como tu - hablo el hecho de que Edward no digiera que era su novia me había dolido por un momento pero sabía que solo estaba mintiendo después de todo yo le había pedido que nadie se tenía que enterar solo sus hermanos.

- que quieres decir con eso cullen – gruño caminando hasta Edward quien no despego su mirada de mi ni un segundo bufo – piensa lo que quieras Black – bufo para caminar hasta donde ahora me encontraba junto con sus hermanos.

- hola – hable cuando su rostro se calmo el me sonrió para besar mi mejilla después de saludar a los cullen caminamos juntos todos se fueron a diferentes clases para mi suerte me tocaba ver biología con Edward.

Cuando entramos al salón estaba Silvana la chica de la fiesta con su celular en la mano mientras sonreí – hola Silvana – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo ella aparto la vista de su celular para sonreírnos.

- hola chicos – saludo levantándose para besar mi mejilla y después la de Edward – será que algún día puedes dejar de hablar con tu novio – pregunto Edward riendo para recibir la mirada asesina de su amiga.

- buenos días clase – hablo una señora no mayor de unos 60 años entrando al salón después de presentarme a la clase adonde mas sonrojada no pude estar me indico que me sentara a junto a Edward quien me sonrió.

- te recuerdo que esto es un secreto – musite sacando mi cuaderno el sonrió para tomar el suyo bufe – quien dijo que no lo seguirá siendo tu y yo somos los mejores amigos – susurro para volver su vista a la clase la cual paso entre bromas de Edward.

Salimos del salón junto con Silvana quien no despegaba la vista de su celular era realmente obsesiva – cuál es tu próxima clase – pregunto Edward mientras caminábamos por el gran pasillo que ahora estaba lleno de estudiantes que se dirigían a su clase de la siguiente hora.

- literatura – conteste observando el horario el sonrió caminamos hasta el salón 10 que era adonde se suponía tenía que ver literatura cuando entre me encontré con Alice quien me sonrió me despedí de Edward con la mano para entrar al salón.

- como te hay ido bellita – chillo Alice apenas me senté a su lado mis oídos dolieron ya que estábamos demasiado cerca – bien duende – conteste para sacarme cuaderno junto con mi ipod ella frunció el ceño para hacer un puchero.

- es que no quieres hablar conmigo – pregunto con voz triste negué para quitar mis audífonos mientras ella volvía a sonreír – ya tu papa te dijo lo de la fiesta de mañana – hablo para sacar su celular negué ni siquiera que había una fiesta.

- no – conteste ella me sonrió para voltearse hacia mientras sacaba un revista de moda – bueno querida bella es un fiesta de mascaras todos estarán presentes asi que tenemos que ir por los vestidos hoy en la tarde – hablo mientras pasaba las paginas.

- pero esta tarde no sé si puede Alice además ni siquiera me han invitado – dije las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a un mujer mayor que al parecer era la profesora se sentó para después indicarme que pasara el frente de la clase para presentarme algo que fue bastante vergonzoso sobre todo con Alice hablando.

Cuando la clase acabo salimos hacia la cafetería adonde se suponía que tenían que estar los demás al entrar todos se giraron hacia nosotras haciéndome sonrojar Edward estaba al lado de Silvana, rosalie, emmett y jasper del otro lado estaba mi hermana sentada rodeada de un grupo de personas que me observaron de arriba abajo para voltearse hacia ella quien comenzó a reír.

- no les prestes atención bella – dijo empujándome hacia la mesa me senté junto a jasper quien me sonrió.

-bella después que salgamos de clase iras a nuestras casa – pregunto rose sentándose a mi lado me voltee hacia Edward quien simplemente se encogió de hombros para sonreír.

- supongo que sí – susurre sonrojándome Edward se ofreció a buscar mi bandeja pero negué alegando que prefería socializar un poco cuando me coloque en la fila para tomar mi bandeja la cual fue rápida después de eso volvía a la mesa mientras todos conversaban.

- bella – chillo Alice emocionada halándome hacia la mesa deje mi bandeja para voltearme hacia ella quien ahora estaba sonriendo con una revista en mano – mira y dime si este vestido esta bonito - señalo un vestido verde botella con corte de sirena asentí la verdad era muy lindo.

Cuando el almuerzo termino Salí de la cafetería despidiéndome de Edward con un beso en la mejilla al igual que los demás esta vez fui acompañada hasta la clase de matemática por rose quien iba hablando de las cosas que teníamos que hacer para la fiesta yo solo asentí mientras decía sí o no.

Luego de la clase de matemática suspire aliviada había llegado la hora de volver a casa aun que Alice había dicho que pasaría por mí a las 6 por lo menos tendría 4 horas para descansar de tan agotador día.

- llegamos – anuncio Phil de inmediato me voltee para observar que ahora no encontrábamos frente a la gran casa de inmediato Marie bajo suspire para seguirla al parecer no había nadie en la casa si no solo las personas de servicio.

- señorita Isabella – exclamo Ángela sonriendo de inmediato me voltee hacia ella quien me indico que ya todo para mi baño estaba listo y que mi comida la llevarían a mi habitación apenas terminara.

- gracias – susurre para comenzar a caminar hacia mi habitación después de uno de los baños mas relajantes tome un pantalón de mezclilla junto con un playera blanca coloque mis zapatillas para peinar mi cabello un poco iría hablar con Marie aun que ella me odiara yo no la odiaba a ella solo deseaba que ambas nos lleváramos bien.

Salí de mi habitación mientras respiraba de manera calmada cuando llegue a la habitación de Marie me incline un poco en la puerta para observar que estaba entre abierta mi quijada casi cayó al piso al observar a mi hermana sentada sobre el regazo de un hombre no era un chico era un hombre el tenia sus manos entre sus piernas mientras ella se movía.

- Peter mas – exclamo ella cuando el hombre se llevo uno de sus senos a su boca si por que ella no tenia camisa me aleje poco a poco de la puerta mientras sentí mi respiración acelerada como era posible esto ella era mi hermana pero eso no era lo peor tenía el descaro de estar con un hombre bajo el mismo techo que compartía con mi padre quien la consideraba una niña.

Baje las escaleras de manera apresurada para chocar con Silvana quien me sonrió mientras frotaba un poco su brazo que había sido levemente cuando chocamos – hola bella por que hace – hablo ella le sonreí de manera forzada.

- no es nada solo venia algo agitada ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije ella sonrió para volver a bajar las escaleras por lo que la seguí caminamos hasta la cocina adonde de inmediato tome dos latas de gaseosa un para ella y una para mí.

- hija que haces aquí – la voz de un hombre nos hizo sobre saltar de inmediato Silvana se volteo para ir hasta él quien la estrecho en sus brazos tuve que contener la respiración era el mismo hombre que hace unos segundos se encontraba con mi hermana en su habitación.

- solo vine a traerle un cosa Amanda pero no está y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo ella él se puso algo nervioso para luego besar su frente.

- vine hablar con Charlie – exclamo ella asintió sonriendo para después presentarnos el hombre estrecho su mano la cual tome con duda pero no podía ser mal educada ellos se despidieron después de unos 30 minutos los acompañe hasta la puerta para observar como Marie aparecía por las escaleras con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y un brillo diferente en sus ojos ella solo rodo sus ojos para caminar hasta la sala.

- podemos hablar – susurre entrando a la sala ella bufo para arrojar la revista que ahora tenía en sus manos levantando su mirada.

- ¿qué quieres hablar?- pregunto con molestia suspire para pasar un mano por mi cabello como ella podía ser mi hermana.

- de tu actitud Marie tu eres mi hermana te quiero no entiendo por me odias – conteste ella hizo silencio por un minuto para después reír de manera irónica.

- yo no te odio mocosa no tengo nada que envidiarte el que seas mi hermana es una desgracia de la vida ni siquiera te pareces a mi eres fea y estúpida eres todo lo contrario a mi es que no lo vez – hablo levantándose del mueble.

- en eso tienes razón yo soy diferente a ti yo no me acuesto con un hombre mayor en la misma casa que comparto con mi padre y toda mi familia – exclame su expresión no tenia precioso la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas.

- por eso me envidias porque soy mejor que tu porque mientras todos los hombres se quieren acostar conmigo tú sigues siendo una estúpida virgen con la cual nadie quiere estar por qué no vales nada – dijo ella si era un persona que tenia paciencia esto me había llevado al límite camine hasta ella para luego estampar mi mano en su mejilla.

- soy mejor que tu porque yo no soy una zorra como tu Marie yo me hago respetar – grite antes de salir de la sala Ángela estaba entrando a la casa aun que me llamo solo me voltee hacia ella conteniéndolas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir para solo decirle quiero estar sola y subir a mi habitación.

Apenas entre a mi habitación me deje caer en el piso dejando correr las lágrimas sentí como unos brazos me envolvían en un abrazo cariño no hacía falta levantar mi vista para saber que era Edward me acomode contra su pecho para comenzar a sollozar con cada segundo que pasaba la presión en mi pecho iba disminuyendo a tal punto de que mi llanto se detuvo.

- me odia – susurre el me aparto un poco de su pecho para observarme acaricio mi mejilla me sentí calmada pero deseaba demostrarle a Marie que no todo era como ella creía yo era capaz de estar con Edward algo que ella nunca lograría.

- hazme tuya – exclame Edward se aparto de mi de manera brusca negando entonces las palabras de Marie llegaron a su mente Edward no estaría conmigo porque era verdad era fea por eso ningún hombre me deseaba si Edward estaba conmigo era solo para divertirse – te niegas por que tu no me deseas por que Marie tiene razón – susurre para que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de nuevo de mis ojos.

- no amor no es claro que te deseo más de lo que te imaginas pero no es el momento debemos esperar Marie todo lo que te dice es para molestarte – musito acercándose a mí para halarme contra su pecho sentí como me estremecía bajo sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-pero…es….que….- no termine de hablar porque el coloco un dedo sobre mis labios al mismo tiempo que besaba mi frente.

- lo que diga ella no tiene importancia yo solo te amo a ti esta noche después de que vayas de compras con las chicas tendremos una cena con los socios de Charlie asi que todos los de la empresa tendrá que ir asi que tú te tienes que ver preciosa más de lo que ya eres para que le dejes claro a tu hermana que eres mucho mejor que ella – musito asentí el me sonrió para rosar sus labios con los míos.

- de acuerdo – hable el me sonrió para después unir nuestros labios por completo después de unos 5 minutos se fue por lo que camine hasta mi cama necesitaba tanto a mi mama aun que sabía que no lo iba a tener hablar con ella siempre era bueno cuando no sabía que hacer pero ahora me tenía que limitar a guardarme todo lo que sentía.

A las 5 de la tarde llegaron Alice y rose casi sacándome de la cama con la escusa de que debido a la cena contábamos con menos tiempo p para hacer compras después de 15 minutos en la ducha porque es fue el tiempo que me dejaron apenas Salí me vestid por suerte me habían dejado sola coloque mis aretes dándome cuenta de que mi collar se había quedado en el tocador de el baño.

-Isabella no tenemos toda la vida muévete – grito Alice entrando a mi habitación para halarme de un brazo cuando llegamos a recibidor de la casa hay estaba rose junto Amanda ambas sonriendo subimos a una camioneta negra me sorprendí al ver que hay también estaba Silvana.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial fue toda una tortura después de estar de tienda en tienda dos horas ellas decidieron que era hora de volver hacia la casa ya que solo contábamos con una hora para acomodarnos para la cena.

- tienes 30 minutos para estar en mi habitación Isabella necesitamos maquillarte – sentencio Amanda a lo que asentí para tomar las cosas que me pondría esta noche para ir al a gran cena apenas entre deje las cosas a un lado para ir hasta el tocador adonde había dejado mi collar pero no estaba levante mis vista al escuchar una risa a mi espalda al ver que era Marie quien coloco un pañuelo en mi nariz haciéndome caer completamente en la inocencia.

MARIE POV

Aun que la idiota de mi hermana podía ser bastante inteligente no lo era más que yo lo que nunca pensé es que supiera que saliera con un hombre mayor aun que eso no me enojaba me da igual realmente sobre todo si era Peter un excelente amante mejor que los muchachitos de el instituto sacarla de el camino esta noche no sería tarea difícil solo me encargaría de hacer una llamada al idiota de Felipe para que me diera lo que necesitaba.

Cuando contesto por fin me llamada le pedí lo que necesitaba el de inmediato me pregunto con que le pagaría sabía que no era tan fácil negociar con el por lo que le dije que le pagaría con lo que más le gustaba en pocas palabras mi cuerpo acepto rápidamente para informarme que fuera hasta su casa en 20 minutos tome las llaves de mi auto coloque un poco de brillo labial para subir a mi auto.

Apenas estacione el auto frente al departamento de Felipe salude al guardia para subir al ascensor basto tocar el timbre una vez para que el muy idiota abriera la puerta no podía negar que era guapo pero no era mi estilo él me dejo el paso libre por lo que me mordí el labio inferior levemente eso siempre funcionaba mas si a él lo tenía en la palma de mi mano.

- aquí tienes lo que me pediste – susurro con voz ronca como que si eso le sirviera no sabía que ni siquiera lograba complacerme como para irme con el tan fácil tosí levemente para voltearme hacia el inclinándome un poco.

- gracias cariño te lo agradezco – hable con voz de niña buena siempre funcionaba tanto lograba excitarlo pero nunca me quedaba con el eso sabia lo frustraba – prometo complacerte mañana por tu gran favor porque hoy no puedo esta noche tengo una cena asi que no me puedo quedar para dedicarme a ti como te lo mereces – susurre el asintió por lo que sonreí.

- de acuerdo nos vemos mañana – musito asentí para salir del departamento era tan fácil conseguir lo que quería tome un cigarrillo de mi cajeta para sacar mi encendedor apenas estuve afuera del edificio lo encendí para subir a mi auto era tan estúpido mi padre al pensar que era una chica buena.

Estacione mi auto enfrente del salón de belleza tendría que tener el cabello de el color de bella para poder hacerme pasar por ella de inmediato me atendieron después de unas 2 horas tenía el tono de cabello igual al de mi hermana eso era genial cancele para caminar hasta mi auto adonde inmediato tome un cigarrillo para encenderlo mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Cuando termine con mi cigarrillo lo arroje por la ventanilla estacione mi auto enfrente de la casa de inmediato tome un caramelo de mente para eliminar el olor y baje si me preguntaban a adonde estaba simplemente respondería que me encontraba en casa de tanya la muy idiota siempre me cubría y es que claro nadie se metía conmigo porque le iba mal.

Entre a la casa para encontrarme con Amanda la odiaba si bien toda mi vida me había hecho la niña buena era porque ella me defendía cuando mi padre intentaba regañarme por eso no la había sacado de mi camino a un pero ya llegaría el momento ella me sonrió lo cual devolví de manera hipócrita para ir de nuevo a mi habitación necesitaba otra cigarrillo asi que no pensaba contenerme solo por quedarme con ella hablando de cosas que a la final ni me importaban.

Apenas entre a la habitación solté la puerta la cual se cerro de golpee de inmediato quite mis tacones para dejarme caer en la cama saque un cigarrillo para comenzar a aspirarlo al mismo tiempo que observa el techo imaginándome las mil maneras con las cuales podía destruir a bella esa mocosa me pagaría caro el estar en mi casa robándose toda la atención.

- no deberías hacer eso – la voz de la mocosa de holly me hizo sobre saltar por lo que inmediato me incorpore en la cama para ver que ella salía de uno de mis muebles de inmediato me levante de la cama para ir hasta ella tomándola por el brazo de inmediato se quejo pero no le importo.

- pero quien te dijo que podías estar aquí – grite para apagar el cigarrillo ella se removió para tratar de soltarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití simplemente la arrastre por toda la habitación por suerte su habitación estaba a un lado de la mía la odiaba tanto esa mocosa era tan estúpida solo serví para llorar ni siquiera sabía para que vivía.

- le diré a mama – hablo cuando la solté dentro de su habitación reí para negar mientras cerraba la puerta ella trato de salir de la habitación pero solo la empuje contra la cama mientras tomaba un de su muñecas que sabía que era una de sus favoritas.

- no no le dirás nada a mama porque si no yo le hare esto a todas tus estúpidas muñecas – exclame ella susurro un no pero ya era muy tarde comencé a romperla la ropa de la muñeca fue reducida a nada por ultimo la tire al piso bueno lo quedaba de ella para pisarla.

- ahora tu pequeña idiota vas a ir hasta adonde tu mama y le dirás que esto lo hiciste tu por eso te castigaran eso si no te atrevas a decirle nada de lo contrario todas tus muñecas quedaran como esta de igual manera a la final me creerán a mi – hable ella asintió aun sollozando para limpiar sus lagrimas bufe para caminar afuera de la habitación pasando una mano por mi cabello.

Apenas entre de nuevo a mi habitación fui directo a lavar mis dientes para luego meterme a la ducha adonde me relaje un sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al saber que esta noche conseguiría que Edward estuviera conmigo era una de las cosas que más deseaba no me importaba si tenía que hacer pasar por bella con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Cuando termine de ducharme Salí para envolver mi cuerpo en una toalla blanca no sabía que iba a usar bella pero sabía que había salido de compras con todas asi que tome un mono junto con una camisa coloque mis zapatillas para recoger mi cabello tome el pequeño potecito blanco junto con un pañito después de todo la idiota de Jessica me ayudaría.

Entre a la habitación de la estúpida esa para ver que en el tocador había un collar en forma de corazón que gran casualidad lo había comenzando a usar justo después de la cena de los cullen bufe para sentir como la puerta de la habitación se abrí me coloque al otro extremo del baño apenas bella entro camine hasta ella de manera rápida agradeciendo que tenía su vista puesta en el collar reí para que subiera su vista al mismo tiempo que colocaba el pañito que ahora estaba húmedo de inmediato cerro sus ojos para desvanecerse ante mí .

- Jessica – llame enseguida ella apareció por la puerta con un sonrisa estúpida era tan perra pero ella pensaba que no lo sabía aun que sabia mas de mis secretos que nada no me importaba la verdad en cualquier momento la sacaría de la casa le indique lo que tenía que hacer con bella a lo que asintió tome las cosas que estaban en la bolsa para caminar hasta mi habitación.

Cuando entre deje las cosas en mi cama primero ira de decirle Amanda que me sentí mal por lo que no iría a la cena – buenas noches – hable apenas entre a su habitación adonde estaban las estúpidas de rose y Alice claro también estaba Silvana solté un pequeña risita al saber que yo estaba con su padre pero ella ni enterada estaba.

- Marie que haces asi vestida y hasta hora – hablo Amanda bufe para sonreír de la manera más hipócrita antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió mostrando a la mocosa de holly quien tenía sus ojos bañados de lagrimas con la muñeca que yo me había encargado de destruir en sus manos.

- mami – llamo ella sollozando para entrar a la habitación la fulmine con la mirada de inmediato Amanda se volteo hacia ella para observar la muñeca.

- ¿Qué paso cielo?- pregunto de manera tierna para limpiar las lágrimas que ahora se encontraban en las mejillas de la muy idiota ella mostro su muñeca la cara de Amanda no tenia precio -¿quien le hizo eso?- pregunto tomando la muñeca en sus manos rose dejo de peinar Alice para voltearse hacia nosotros.

- yo…lo hice – musito Amanda dejo caer la muñeca sorprendida mientras se levantaba holly sollozo cuando ella la tomo por ambos brazos para inclinarse a su altura mientras observa su rostro la mocosa levanto su mirada la cual se encontró con la mía aun que no se formo un sonrisa en mi labios si lo hico en mi mirada – me….vas… castigar y a….pegar – balbuceo.

- no mi vida yo nunca haría eso es solo un muñeca – exclamo gruñí ante la respuesta de Amanda se suponía que la iba a castigar de esa manera no saldría de la casa y mañana en la fiesta de mascaras no la tendría que ver a la muy estúpida.

- mama yo me voy a mi habitación no me siento bien por lo que no iré a la cena de esta noche – hable ella asintió por lo que Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la mía esta noche seria Marie si no Isabella ya vería que pensaban de mi las muy idiotas de mi.

Salí de mi habitación solo con un poco de maquillaje para ir a la habitación de Amanda que era según lo que me había dicho Jessica adonde se encargaría de bella apenas entre ya todas estaban casi listas.

- yo sabía que es vestido te iba quedar genial bella - chillo la duende sonreí claro que le iba a quedar genial lástima que no lo pudiera utilizar comenzaron a peinarme.

- bella y ¿el collar? – pregunto Silvana me tense ante la pregunta para respirar mientras observa de mi cuello.

- es verdad lo siento lo deje en el tocador cuando me iba a duchar apenas termine lo ire a buscar – hable ella dudo de mi respuesta pero solo le sonreí poco me importaba lo que pensara después de todo lo demás no iban a sospechar.

Apenas terminaron de acomodarme Salí de la habitación maldiciendo para toparme con la pequeña holly quien me sonrió no me quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo después de todo no me convenía que ella se diera cuenta me incline a su altura para besar su frente susurrando un te quiero hermanita para seguir hasta la habitación de la mocosa.

Tome el collar que estaba en el tocador para colocármelo reía comprobé que todo estuviera en orden cuando Salí de la habitación baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward el me sonrió por lo que lo hice lo mismo apenas llegue a su lado me abrazo fuertemente no había nadie en la en el recibidor.

- hola amor – susurro reí al saber que pensaba que era bella si el muy idiota supiera que su novia no despertaría en unas horas aun que los dos pensaran que no sabía nada no era estúpida sabía perfectamente que mantenían un relación aun que lo negaran.

- hola mi vida – musite para rosar sus labios con los míos el me observo asombrado pero no dijo nada los demás llegaron quien no paraba de hacer preguntas era Silvana me estaba viendo tentada a gritarle pero eso me pondría evidencia.

Salimos de la gran casa hacia el restaurante aun que no converse mucho solo con mi padre quien no paraba decirme lo feliz que estaba por tener a mi a su lado era tan idiota lo que no sabía que no era su querida Isabella apenas llegamos Edward me tendió su brazo el cual tome observando la sonrisa de todos.

Cuando entramos al restaurante nos indicaron adonde nos sentaríamos ya habían varios empresario incluso Peter sonreí deseaba ir hasta él para capturar sus labios en un beso demándate pero no podía me senté junto a Edward quien tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no vino Marie?- pregunto Carlisle Amanda le sonrió para informarle que era porque no estaba nada bien se saludo el me sonrió no podía negar que Carlisle era un buen hombre sobre todo guapo todo lo que una mujer necesitaría varias veces en las últimas vacaciones me vi tentada a seducirlo pero el pensar que me podría delatar con mi prima me asusto asi que decidí alejarme.

Después de ordenara la cena comenzaron las conversaciones de negocios solo me limite a deslizar mi mano al entre piernas de ella enseguida el sobre salto para voltearse hacia mí solo me mordí el labio mientras me ruborizada él se inmediato se volteo hace padre que le estaba diciendo algo por lo que comencé a mover mi mano sintiendo como cada segundo que pasaba un bulto más grande se crea en sus pantalones.

-bella amor para – susurro Edward deteniendo mi mano.

- ¿no me quieres?– pregunte de manera tierna solo para que el me escuchara a lo que asintió mientras susurraba un claro qué te quiero después de unos minutos de tratar de volver con mi tarea la cual Edward impedía me disculpe para ir al tocador necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Camine lo más deprisa que pude al tocador para sacar un cigarrillo encenderlo y llevármelo a los labios sabía que no debía hacer esto no ahorita pero lo necesitaba Silvana me había hecho varias preguntas que me hacen dudar ante mi respuesta por lo que ella me miraba de manera acusadora al igual que las otras chicas.

- asi que bella no – la voz de Silvana me hizo tensar al mismo tiempo que subí mi vista solté el cigarrillo que mantenía en la mano para voltearme hacia ella quien tenía un ceja levantada manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

- sil….vana – balbucee maldiciendo por dentro ella sonrió para observar el cigarrillo que ahora se consumía por si solo en el piso – no es lo que tú crees….- hable pero no sabía que decirle ella rio de manera sarcástica para negar con su cabeza.

- a mi no me engañas Marie soy mayor que tu no creas que soy estúpida para no darme cuenta de que no eres Isabella - exclamo ella sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas esto no me podía estar pasando a mi perfecto plan no se podía estar cayendo por su culpa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunte con tono molesto ella llevo una mano a su mentón mientras se quedaba en silencio.

- por ahora nada pero más adelante te puedo asegurar que será algo asi como tu infierno personal – hablo gruñí para tomar mi cartera al mismo tiempo que me lleva un caramelo de menta a la boca saliendo del tocador para escuchar la risa de Silvana.

Cuando llegue a la mesa me encontré con que todos estaban cenando me senté de nuevo la mirada que me dirigió Amanda me hizo estremecer sabia que ella también sospechaba pero no se iba a dar cuenta no lo iba permitir Silvana apareció de nuevo en la mesa dirigiéndome un mirada de burla.

De un momento a otro Silvana, rose, Alice, esme y Amanda me comenzaron hacer preguntas las cuales me costaba responder suspire de manera pesada para llevar la copa a mi boca mientras escuchaba la risa de Silvana.

- ¿Por qué nos dices la verdad Marie? – pregunto ella captando la atención de todos que se voltearon hacia mí.

- ¿De qué hablas Silvana?- pregunte de manera inocente tomando a un más fuerte la mano de Edward quien se removió un poco a mí lado.

- no te hagas la tonta que no te queda – hablo rosalie me voltee hacia ella fulminándola con la mirada mientras me giraba hacia mi padre poniendo la mejor cara de inocente.

- papi – llame a mi padre quien ahora me mirada con duda al igual que los demás pero sobre todo Amanda.

-Isabella – hablo mi padre sonreí para mí misma ya el muy idiota había caído en mi juego los demás quedarían como los malos mientras yo como la niñita bueno.

- ella nos Isabella Charlie – sentencio Amanda la fulmine con la mirada pero que se creía ella me encogí de hombros mientras mordía mi labio inferior para después hacer un puchero.

- deja de mentir – grito Silvana golpeando la mesa sonreí los estaba sacando de control a todos incluso a Edward.

- está bien si eres Isabella dinos a todos la dirección exacta de tu antigua casa – demando esme maldición estúpida tenía que salir de esto de algo me tenían que servir las clases de actuación por que sentí como gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-es…es… verdad no soy….Isabella….pero…si me estoy….- no termine de hablar porque el llanto se acumulo en mi pecho si había algo que le agradecía a la perra de tanya era enseñarme a llorar cuando estábamos en clase actuación juntas – es porque todos la quieren más a ella – grite levantándome todos me observaron sorprendidos.

- eso no es verdad cariño las adoro ambas son mis hijas – hablo mi padre caminando hasta mi para abrazarme apenas lo hizo deje que mas lagrimas cayeran mientras me estremecía en sus brazos todo volvería hacer igual.

-¿seguro?- pregunte pasando ambas manos por mis mejillas mi maquillaje estaba corrido pero ese no era el problema el asintió susurrando un claro cielo de inmediato lo abrase para esconder mi rostro en su cuello adonde me permití sonreír.

Luego de tal drama que debo reconocer soy excelente actriz me disculpe para ir al tocador necesitaba acomodarme para ir luego hasta Edward quien se veía que estaba nervioso pero a mi meda igual de quien si me vengaría era la imbécil de esme por su culpa casi todo me salía mal pero ese no era el caso seduciría a Carlisle para tenerlo conmigo luego de que lo tuviera comiendo de la palma de mi mano me encargaría de que su adoraba esposa se enterare de que le está siendo infiel por supuesto antes mandaría a cualquier idiota que babe por él para que yo no tuviera nada que ver en eso.

Como que si el destino estuviera de mi parte apenas Salí mi adorado doctor venia caminando por el pasillo me detuve en seco mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho como que si me faltara el aire el de inmediato corrió hasta mí para ver que me sucedía apenas lo tuve lo suficiente cerca subí mi vista para capturar sus labios en los míos empujándolo contra la pared.

Luego de unos segundos profundícese el beso hombre tenía que ser todos cortados por la misma tijera por no se resistió frote mis caderas de manera algo bruscas contra las del que esta vez trato de alejarme pero sabía que no lo deseaba era un hombre esta situación lo ponía al límite dejo sus manos en mis caderas para esta si alejarme.

- pero que te pasa soy un hombre mayor que tu además estoy casado – exclamo el sonreí para morderme el labio inferior – y por ultimo tu eres una niña – solo pude reír aun que no me iba con el primero que se me atravesaba Carlisle no estaba tan mal además todo era un venganza contra la imbécil de esme la muy ilusa.

- lo siento – dije con voz de niña buena llevaría las cosas con calma el suspiro para asentir.

- espero que no vuelva ocurrir – exclamo serio antes de seguir caminando sonreí Carlisle sabía que no era una niña pero eso no me importaba si había logrado tener al idiota de jasper en mi cama lograría tenerlo a él sonreí antes de seguir caminando esto era un juego que estába por comenzar.

* * *

gracias por sus rr, favoritos y alertas ^.^

bueno chicas por fin sabemos lo que piensa marie de bella y todos que creen que pase ? llegara a carlisle a tener algo con ella? que pasara con bella y edward ?

recuerden precionar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!=)


	5. Chapter 5

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 5

BPOV

- bella – susurro la dulce voz de Edward contra mi oído me removí algo incomoda no sabía lo que me había pasado lo último que recordaba era Marie apenas termine de abrir mis ojos me encontré con la hermosa mirada de Edward quien acaricio mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte incorporándome en la cama para ver que era de día el rio para luego ponerse serio cosa que no me gusto en lo más mínimo.

- a noche te desmayaste Marie se hizo pasar por ti en la cena todos pensábamos que eras tú por lo que yo la trate como tal hasta que llego la hora de que Silvana dijo que ella no eras tú todo fue un gran drama – susurro para suspirar – ahora lo que me preocupa es que ella está muy clara de lo nuestro aun que sea bastante evidente que estamos juntos de igual manera me preocupa – termino de hablar cerré mis ojos por un momento sabía perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz.

- entonces llego la hora de que todos sepan la verdad – hable el me observo para luego asentir observe el reloj de la mesita de noche para ver que eran las 7:30 por lo que todos debían estar desayunando – espérame abajo – exclame el salió de la habitación sin decir nada tome un muda de ropa limpia para cambiar al mismo tiempo que colocaba un poco de brillo en mis labios.

- buenos días – saludo entrando a el comedor de inmediato mi padre se levanto para abrasarme al igual que los demás Edward se coloco a mi lado por supuesto fue él quien dio la noticia la cual todos tomaron muy bien cosa que agradecí.

- bueno asi que como ahora están juntos creo que seré un padre celoso – exclamo mi padre negué para besar su mejilla nos sentamos el desayuno termino en diferentes charlas Marie hizo presencia en el comedor cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las 8 ella le sonrió a Edward quien solo volteo su mirada hacia holly.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar de inmediato subí a mi habitación para acomodarme para ir al instituto lo que me sorprendió fue ver como Alice entraba a mi habitación que no iríamos al instituto por ordenes de mi padre casi me arrastraron a fuera de la casa todas las chicas para irnos de compra por las cosas de la gran fiesta de esta noche.

MARIE POV

Después de mi gran actuación en la cena todos se fueron pensando que solo era un chica dolía que lo había hecho por necesitaba un poco de atención lo que ellos no sabían era que yo solo quería una cosa y esa era destruir a mi hermana de la manera que fuera.

- buenos días señorita Marie - saludo la inútil de Jessica entrando a mi habitación me incorpore en la cama para observar mi perfecta habitación de inmediato ella se dirigió a preparar mi tina coloque mis zapatillas mientas veía unas 15 llamadas perdidas de el idiota de Felipe reí no podía haber ser mas iluso que el.

- Jessica – llame hoy no me sentiría para nada bien asi que ira con Carlisle él un excelente doctor en el cual mi padre confiaba para que cuidara su nenita – solo bajare a desayunar después iré hasta el consultorio de Carlisle aun que no creo que tenga fuerzas para salir por favor pídele a Sofía que lo llame para que venga me siento muy mal – exclame ella asintió para salir de la habitación si todo Salí como lo planeaba esta noche tendré a Carlisle a mis pies.

Baje al comedor adonde todos estaban al parecer la relación de Edward y le idiota de bella se había hecho pública porque Edward no para de besar su mejilla cada vez que ella reía por una de las cosas que decía la mocosa ya me vengaría de la muy perra me encargaría de hacerla sufrir hasta que suplicara que parara.

Luego de el desayuno subí a mi habitación mi padre me observo cuando le informe que no estaba bien de saludo por lo que de inmediato me dijo que Carlisle llegaría en menos de 10 minutos le sonreí para besar mi mejilla le ordene a Jessica de que me avisara cuando ya nadie estuviera en casa.

- ya todos se fueron señorita – me informo Jessica me voltee hacia ella.

- bueno y tú que se supones que haces aquí idiota – grite ella se encogió de hombros – cuando llegue Carlisle dile que suba – hable con voz más calmada ella asintió por lo que camine hasta mi gran vestier observando como la tarada Salí tome el conjunto de lencería mas provocativo que tenia me lo coloque para luego tomar una bata de ceda camine hasta mi cama para escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de mi habitación.

- hola Carlisle - salude colocando mi mejor rostro de niña buena él me observo por un momento para luego aclarar su garganta sonreí mientras estiraba mis manos.

- buenos días Marie tu padre me informo que no estaba bien de saludo por eso vine haber que tienes – exclamo el asentí para observar como quitaba su bata blanca dejándola en uno de los sillones al igual que su maletín negro.

- que es lo que te duele Marie – pregunto me encogió de hombres mientras me ruborizaba para señalar mi seno derecho el me observo de manera de duda para luego acercarse – te molestaría levantarte tu bata observar si hay alguna lección – hablo negué rápidamente por lo que el se acerco a mí para levantar mi camisón dejando al descubierto mi braguitas negras, mi vientre plano y por ultimo sabia que eso era la perdición de cualquier hombre mis senos.

- Marie – susurro suavemente tanto que si no le hubiera estado prestando atención no lo hubiese oído.

- ¿Qué haces Carlisle?- susurre como niña buena mientras sentía como tocaba el borde de mi seno él no se movió por lo que lleve mis manos a su corbata con la cual comencé a jugar esto sería más fácil de lo que me imaginaba.

- ¿Qué haces tú?- pregunto evidentemente nervioso pero sin mover su mano de mi seno

- me gustas – le dije sin mucho rodeo, para percatarme de su asombro una sonrisa se formo en mis labios en manera de burla al ver como su respiración se volvía agitada.

- ¡NO!- decía firmemente una y otra vez pero le era inútil el brillo en sus ojos de deseo cada vez aumentaba mas.

- dime que no te gusto Carlisle y te dejare tranquilo – dije con firme mientras me colocaba de rodillas en la cama para dejar mi mano sobre su miembro sonreí al ver que estaba excitado por lo que moví mi mano levemente.

- basta- pidió tratando de apartarse pero no se lo permití solo lo tome por su camisa para halarlo hacia mi mientras que me acercaba a su cuello para pasar mi lengua por todo esto su sabor era único mejor que el de muchos hombres el gimió.

- ¿te gusta cómo se siente Carlisle?- pregunte para apretar mi mano un poco sobre su miembro el gimió en respuesta por lo que sonreí – es claro que te gusta mejor que lo que hace la estúpida de tu esposa – susurre sintiendo como él se estremecía me separe un poco para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa.

- no metas a esme en esto – dijo Carlisle con fiereza mientras el deseo aumentaba en su mirada.

-¿te molesta que diga la verdad? ¿Qué esme es un estúpida? ¿Qué….- no termine de hablar porque la mirada de Carlisle se convirtió en una de furia.

-Que te calles – bramo sujetándome por la cintura.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás si no me callo?- pregunte con petulancia.

- esto – sentencio Carlisle mientras sellaba mi boca con un beso hambriento y desesperado estaba logrando lo que deseaba yo correspondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos mientras abría mi boca para que el pudiera profundizar el beso una de mis manos bajo de nuevo a su pantalón de manera lenta para rozar su entre pierna.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Carlisle separándose abruptamente.

- nada que tú no quieres -dije dejando uno de mis dedos en mi vientre para subirlo lentamente lo pase por el medio de mis senos para después llevarlo a mis labios mientras lo succionaba lentamente cerrando mis ojos.

Gemí al sentir como arrancaba mis braguitas para introducir un dedo en mi de golpee sentí como mis paredes se cerraban en torno a su dedo el cual el comenzó a mover para comprobarlo lo húmeda que estaba.

- eres una verdadera…..- no termino de hablar porque solo susurre un lo sé el introdujo un segundo dedo en mi por lo que mecí mis caderas comencé a desabrochar su camisa necesitaba sentir su piel aun que esto fuera una venganza la estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Cuando mi cuerpo callo a la cama el saco sus dedos – creo que Charlie piensa que aun eres virgen – exclamo el de manera seria reí para morderme el labio inferior mientras negaba no era virgen desde hace mucho pero eso nadie lo tenía que saber.

- solo hazme tuya Carlisle – pedí colocando mis manos sobre mis senos mientras los tocaba sabia que eso le encantaba a cualquier hombre el aparto mis manos para mirarme sorprendido no tardaría mucho en terminar de volverse loco por mi actitud.

- no puedo Marie esto está mal – susurro para abrochar su camisa me incorpore en la cama sintiendo como la furia se acumulaba en mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué esta mal? ¿Por qué tú eres un hombre moralista que nunca engañaría su esposa? ¿Por qué ella es mejor que yo? o ¿Por qué temes que te descubra y te deje? – pregunte él se volteo hacia mí para tomarme por ambas muñecas mientras pegaba estampaba mi cuerpo en la cama.

- no sabes lo que puedo ser capaz asi que deja de tentarme de una maldita vez – gruño mordiendo mi cuello gemía para pasar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura gimiendo contra su oído para llevar mis manos hacia su pantalón el cual desabroche.

- de que eres capaz Carlisle de castigarme – pregunte con voz de niña de buena gemí cuando sentí sus expertas manos tocar mis senos haciendo que pensara que tendría un convulsión espontanea por tanto placer.

- dios – dije de forma de que supiera lo excitada que me encontraba.

- dios no nena, Carlisle – susurro solo pude gemir mi pensamientos no eran coherentes en estos momentos.

- solo te necesito – hable para terminar de sacar su ropa interior llevo un mano a mi intimidad encontrando mi punto de placer el cual comenzó a frotar estaba más que húmeda guie mis manos hasta su miembro para tomarlo entre ellas mientras lo guía hacia la entrada de mi sexo el solo empujo sus caderas para entrar completamente en mi mientras comenzaba a embestirme.

Mis paredes se presionaron en torno a su miembro al mismo tiempo que llegaba a un perfecto orgasmo él lo hizo a los pocos segundos por lo que sonreí al ver su rostro como se reflejaba la satisfacción mordí su cuello apenas salió de mi para incorporarse en la cama.

- esto nunca debió pasar Marie eres menor de edad y yo estoy casado - hablo sonreí para cubrir mi cuerpo con la sabana por lo que me coloque de rodillas.

- me vas a negar que te gusto Carlisle que soy mucho mejor que la idiota de tu mujer – exclame el me observo atreves de el espejo mientras terminaba de acomodar su corbata el negó por lo que sonreí.

- esto no volverá a ocurrir si tu padre se entera me mata y mi esposa a mi – hablo sonreí claro que sabía que lo amaba por eso me encargaría que dejara de hacerlo nunca me cayó bien la muy estúpida.

- pero tú me gustas – susurre con voz de niña buena él se volteo hacia mí para observarme por un momento.

- lo sé pero no está bien asi que no vuelvas a insistir en esto nos vemos luego – hablo antes de salir de la habitación no se la pondría tan fácil no descansaría hasta hacerlo caer por completo hasta que suplicara por mí.

Camine de nuevo hasta mi vestier para tomar un camisón me lo coloque al igual que otras braguitas no podía negar que haber estado con Carlisle había sido mejor de lo que esperaba pero ese no era el caso lave mi rostro para luego tomar un cigarrillo el cual encendí de inmediato para llevármelo a los labios me deje caer en la cama para cruzar mis piernas soltando el humo retenido en mis pulmones.

-señorita – la voz de imbécil de Jessica me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que inmediato me incorpore en la cama para observar que ella traía una bandeja – el doctor Carlisle ordeno que le trajera esto – susurro dejándola bandeja sonreí al ver que era un pastilla de el día después tome el vaso de jugo de naranja.

- infórmale al doctor Carlisle que no la necesitare pues me siento mejor ahora retírate – hable ella asintió mientras caminaba afuera de la habitación pero que creía Carlisle que era tan estúpida para estar con él sin protección que hombre más iluso hace tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña.

BPOV

Era la primera vez que me divertía tanto de compras y es que como era un fiesta de época las cosas eran diferentes después de elegir las mascaras fuimos por los dichosos vestido por supuesto combinaban con las mascaras.

- es perfecto – chillo Alice emocionada saliendo de el probador con su vestido todas asentimos la verdad mejor no le podía quedar era mejor era corset en la parte superior caí en varias capas con un pequeña abertura en la pierna derecha.

Luego de conseguir todo los vestidos que debo reconocer nos llevo alrededor de 4 horas caminamos hasta un café estaba súper agotada solo deseaba acostarme para poder descansar pedí un café con tan solo un poco de crema.

- bella – llamo Amanda de inmediato me voltee hacia ella quien me entrego una pequeña cajita cuando la abrí me encontré con un hermoso dije que combinaba con mi vestido ya que era un corazón azul – espero que te guste – hablo asentí mientras susurra un gracias para guárdalo con las demás cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me asombre de ver Marie tomando sol en la piscina puesto que en la mañana nos había informado que estaba enferma ella estaba colocando bronceador en sus piernas camine directo a mi habitación para observar que eran las 4 de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaría a las 7 por lo que me tenía que acomodar.

- señorita ya su tina esta lista – anuncio Ángela a lo que asentí para ir hasta el baño adonde quite toda mi ropa para luego sumergirme en la tina sintiéndome relajada por completo después de lavar mi cuerpo al igual que mi cabello Salí para envolver mi cuerpo en una toalla.

Después de secar mi cuerpo me coloque el conjunto de ropa interior que estaba en la cama para cubrirme con una bata de seda Ángela entro a la habitación de inmediato ella comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello me observe al espejo mientras ella peinaba mi cabello como podía ser tan igual a mi hermana pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Ángela termino con mi cabello coloco un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro me ayudo a colocar el vestido al igual que luego los tacones coloque el dije que me había entregado Amanda no podía negar que mi vestido era hermoso completamente azul muy parecido al de Alice solo que sin la abertura en la pierna mi mascara era blanca con detalles en azul metalizado.

- lista – susurre para tomar la pequeña cartera que me había preparado Amanda para caminar afuera de la habitación Edward como siempre me esperaba al final de las grandes escaleras me tomo la mano se veía perfecto su máscara era blanca también con azul metalizado él se inclino para rosar mis labios levemente por lo que me ruborice al ver que mi padre venia con Amanda ellos solo sonrieron.

- buenas noches – los saludo Edward para estrecharle la mano a Charlie y besar la mejilla de Amanda quien le sonrió mi padre me abrazo al igual que Amanda a los pocos minutos apareció la pequeña holly con un hermoso vestido azul ella venia muy contenta por lo que de inmediato todos le prestamos atención.

- hola a todos – exclamo casi gritando por lo que reímos solo faltaba Marie y mi abuela quien bajo con su pijama alegando que no iría a la fiesta por qué no se sentía nada bien todos asentimos para desearle que se mejorara a los pocos minutos hizo presencia Marie con un vestido blanco y su máscara blanca también con detalles dorados.

- buenas noches – hablo con voz seria para luego saludar a cada uno salimos de la gran mansión por supuesto un limosina nos esperaba para llevarnos al salón adonde se realizaría la fiesta estaba nerviosa pero Edward me abrazo haciéndome saber que todo estaría bien que nada malo pasaría.

- buenas noches – dijo una mujer alta en la puerta del salón de fiesta mientras me entregaba un pequeño brazalete de plata el cual Edward me ayudo que poner la decoración era perfecta ya habían varios invitados de inmediato nos dirigimos a saludar nos guiaron a nuestra mesa que iba hacer compartida con los cullen cosa que agradecía.

-hola – la voz de Silvana tras de nosotros nos hizo voltearnos para que ella venia de el brazo de un chico alto, su cabello era castaño, su piel blanca como la de ella y sus ojos grises el sonrió mientras besa la frente de Silvana – el es alec mi novio – el chico sonrío para saludar a cada uno al igual que ella.

- adonde esta la loca de tu hermana – pregunto en un leve susurro reí para encogerme de hombros mientras respondía un no lo sé – eso es bueno – hablo ella asentí.

- amor – llamo alec a Silvana quien de inmediato se volteo hacia el Edward se me acerco a mí para abrazarme -¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el ella asintió para luego voltearse hacia nosotros.

- bella – hablo Alice halándome de un brazo para alejarme de Edward – la estúpida de tu hermana se trae algo entre manos asi que no te separes de Edward – susurro asentí para voltearme hacia Edward quien estaba muy divertido hablando con alec y Silvana los tres rieron pero su risa fue cortada cuando Marie se acerco a ellos por lo que de inmediato camine hasta mi novio.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- escuche a Silvana preguntarle a mi hermana cuando llegue al lado de Edward quien paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

- creo que estamos en un país libre querida – hablo ella caminando hacia alec quien de inmediato abrazo a Silvana que estaba que se lanzaba encima de mi hermana.

- pero quien te dijo que te podías meter en nuestra conversación zorra de tercera – exclamo Silvana observando con odio a mi hermana quien solo rio me pegue mas al cuerpo de Edward quien beso mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me quiero meter en su estúpida conversación?- pregunto ella ganándose un gruñido de mi parte ya estaban rose y Alice a nuestro lado.

- es mejor que te vayas Marie – hablo alec ganándose un sonrisa por parte de mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya cariño?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- por tu bien físico largo ahora mismo – sentencio rosalie caminando hacia ella quien puso cara de pocos amigos pero el ver que nuestro padre se acercaba siguió caminando.

- vuelvo en un momento amor – susurro alec a Silvana quien asintió para indicarme que la acompañara a presentarme a unos amigos le pregunte que si podíamos al tocador a lo que ella asintió comenzamos a caminar ambas nos detuvimos en seco para ver la escena que estaba frente a nosotros Marie tenía el rostro de alec entre sus manos mientras lo besaba de manera descarada.

- pero que es lo que te pasa Marie – grito alec para apártala mientras la tomaba por un brazo ella rio fuertemente.

-que te pasa alec no te gusto – pregunto ella con un ceja levantada Silvana se soltó de mi agarre ya que ahora la tenía tomada por uno de sus brazos.

- claro que no me gusto porque yo no me junto con zorras – sentencio el volteándose para encontrarse con Silvana quien no perdió tiempo en estampar su mano en su mejilla haciendo que él se llevara la mano hasta esta para frotarla.

- eres un grandísima perra – le grito a Marie antes de tomarla por el cabello halándolo provocando las quejas de mi hermana quien ahora le grita mil cosas a Silvana para que la soltara pero ella no lo hizo – primero tu aprende a respetar – volvió a gritar.

- Silvana amor suéltala – pidió alec ganándose un maldición de Silvana quien lo aparto no fui consiente en qué momento llegaron la mayoría de los invitados solo que todos nos observaban con asombro.

Cuando la soltó Marie cayó al piso no en muy buenas condiciones – educa a tu hija Charlie por que no le voy a tolerar nada mas – hablo antes de pasar las manos por sus cintura apenas alec se acerco a Silvana ella se volteo hacia el con toda la decisión de estampar su mano en su mejilla pero no lo hizo porque él la detuvo para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Después de unos segundos se separaron todos estábamos en blanco – no me vuelvas a tocar mas nunca en tu cochina vida alec – grito ella Edward se acerco a ella para halar contra su pecho sentí un poco de envidia al ver que ella escondía su rostro en su pecho pero después de todo ellos eran primos aun que se consideraran mejores amigos eran primos.

- amor – llamo alec a Silvana quien se separo de el pecho de Edward para caminar a fuera de el salón de fiesta de inmediato Carlisle intervino dándonos saber que todos los demás podían seguir con la fiesta pero Edward me halo de un brazo para arrastrarme afuera del salón de fiesta adonde se encontraba Silvana discutiendo con alec.

- esto es el colmo alec y no pienso perdonártelo la besaste sabes cuánto la odio pero igual la besaste – grito ella para fulminarlo con la mirada iba caminar hasta ellos pero Edward me tomo de la cintura.

- yo no la bese ella me beso entiende – hablo él con voz de frustración ganándose que Silvana comenzara a gritarle mil cosas.

- claro y tú piensas que yo soy estúpida está claro que tú la besaste – grito ella para comenzar a golpear su pecho mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.

- te amo no la bese amor lo juro – exclamo el abrazándola mientras frotaba su espalda.

- lo juras – hablo ella el asintió mientras unía sus labios con los de ella Edward beso mi mejilla mientras susurraba un te amo vamos adentro asentí mientras volvíamos al salón de fiesta para observar como alec y Silvana entraban luego de unos minutos.

- creo que deberías comenzar a planear nuestra venganza – exclamo rosalie llegando a mí al igual que Alice y Silvana me estremecía al ver sus rostros definitivamente no se traían nada bueno entre manos.

- le quitaremos su máscara de niña buena – hablo Silvana mientras observa Alice quien asintió.

- es lo mejor asi todo se dan cuenta de una vez quien es la estúpida esa me tiene cansada – susurro Alice dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a mi hermana que ahora estaba de espalda hablando con Amanda.

- cálmate bella no la mataremos – musito rose riendo al ver mi rostro asentí algo nerviosa.

- no sé que no lo harán pero chicas es mi hermana – hable aun que fuera lo que ellas dijeron era mi hermana no la deseaba ver mal después de todo no podía ser tan mala o ¿sí? .

- vamos a bailar cariño – susurro Edward llegando hasta nosotras asentí mientras él me tendía su mano la cual tome debía agradecer que era música clásica y no de otro estilo de lo contrario me estaría en problemas aun que esta no fuera mi talento por lo menos la podía bailar.

- te amo –musito Edward cuando llegamos al centro de la pista para colocar su mano en mi cintura mientras yo colocaba mi mano en su hombro y la otra se la tomaba.

- te amo – susurre para escuchar como comenzaba la música por lo que nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de esta se sentía también estar entre los brazos de Edward solo esperaba nunca salir de ellos aun que no le deseara mal a mi hermana me asustaba lo que ella podía hacer para separarme de Edward.

MARIE POV

Haber besado alec me había salido de maravilla había logrado que su querida novia se enfadara aun que casi me dio algo al ver que entraban de nuevo juntos pero eso era lo demos ya me encargaría de ellos lo que si me estaba matan era ver como la idiota de mi hermana bailaba con Edward tanya llego a mi lado con su cara de estúpida por lo que me voltee hacia ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto ella llevándose su copa a la boca la fulmine con la mirada ella sabía que nunca contaba mis planes en las que si me vería mal era con Peter él era tan lindo sobre todo me complacía en todo aun que besara al novio de su adoraba hija no lo había visto también lo sabía por su mirada ya me las acomodaría.

- hija – llamo mi padre de inmediato me voltee hacia él con un sonrisa.

- dime papi – exclame el me sonrió para besar mi frente.

- nada pequeña solo deseo saber por qué besaste alec – hablo gruñí por lo bajo pero que le importaba el estúpido este aun que era mi padre debía reconocer que no me importaba en lo más mínimo si estaba con él era por su gran fortuna y porque era menor de edad pero ya llegaría la hora de deshacerme de él.

- yo no lo bese papi el me beso a mi – musite el me observo por un momento para luego asentir para musitar un que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Luego de que el idiota de mi padre se fuera camine afuera del salón de fiesta lo que más deseaba era un cigarrillo y que se acabara esta maldita noche que para mi desgracia no estaba saliendo para nada bien la voz de Peter me hizo sobre saltar.

- te dije que no quería que lastimaras a mi hija – hablo con voz seria de inmediato me incorpore para apagar mi cigarrillo lo observe por un momento para luego acercarme a él.

- no la estoy lastimando solo hago que se dé cuenta de quién es alec – exclame sabia que me creería.

- sabes que te puedo aceptar todo Marie pero no te atrevas a dañar a mi hija porque créeme no sabes lo que puedo ser capaz - susurro sonreí no tenía ganas de dañar a su hija me da igual lo que hiciera con su vida mientras no se metiera en la mía solo deseaba dañar a una persona y esa era a la estúpida de mi hermana.

- shh….no le hare nada ella lo juro amor – dije mientras lo hala hacia el estacionamiento para unir sus labios con los míos el me devolvió el beso para después besar mi frente.

- eso espero – susurro asentí mientras le indicaba que tenía que entrar de nuevo a la fiesta el asintió por lo que camine dentro del salón casi mi quijada cayó al piso al observar como Edward besaba a bella suspire de manera pesada.

- Marie – llamo la horrible voz de holly halando mi vestido baje mirada hacia ella no podía ser más molesta esta mocosa.

- que quieres – exclame para ver como todos comenzaban a bailar genial no tenia pareja peor no se podía poner mi vida.

- me puedes acompañar al baño – pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior bufe para asentir ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer caminamos por el largo pasillo ella entro por lo que me quede en el pasillo.

Cuando la mocosa salió la tome del brazo rápidamente para comenzar arrastrarla ya que en el salón de fiesta se escuchaban aplausos ella tropezó cayendo al piso por lo que la hale de el otro brazo para levantarla.

- muévete – gruñí para subir mi mirada observando cómo Silvana estaba frente a nosotros.

- tú no cambias verdad sigues siento igual que cuando estábamos en la escuela – hablo ella la fulmine con la mirada para soltar a holly quien camino hasta ella para tomar la mano bufe poco me importaba lo que ella pensara de mi.

- ya ves que no sigo siento igual pero lo mismo digo de ti no has cambiado en nada – dije ganándome que ella me fulminara con la mirada.

- ya se te caerá la máscara y cuando eso pase no tendrás a nadie que te ayude – exclamo ella tomando a holly en sus brazos.

- claro como tu digas…una cosa que se me olvidaba decirte alec besa perfecto mejor no puede ser – susurre el rostro de Silvana no tenia precio solo se refleja el odio que sentía hacia mí.

- eso ya lo sé pequeña zorra sus labios fueron hechos solo para mi lástima que tu solo los pudiste probar una vez por que te aseguro que no lo harás mas – hablo antes de voltearse para salir del pasillo gruñí como era posible que me digiera eso pero lo que ella no sabía que los labios de su querido padre si eran míos eso no me los podría quitar.

Camine afuera del pasillo para encontrarme con Peter quien ahora habla con Silvana tome mi pequeña cartera deseaba irme a casa por lo que camine hasta mi padre le informe el asintió para informarle a nuestro chofer que me llevara a casa lo último que vi antes de salir de la fiesta fue ver como la zorra de mi hermana besaba a Edward esta me las pagaría caro de eso estaba segura todos lo harían incluso mi padre.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus rr, favoritos y alertas =)

chicas dejenme saber si les gusto el cap o no?

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz ^.^

besitos! =)

A.A


	6. Chapter 6

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry por la demora pero la semana pasada fue realmente estresando pero esta sera mucho mejor ^.^

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 6

BPOV

La fiesta no podía ser mejor aun que mi hermana Marie se había ido eso era de lo demos las chicas no podían ser más divertidas pero el tener a Edward a mi lado era a un mejor él era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara nos despedimos para regresar a casa la pequeña holly se quedo dormida en las piernas de Amanda por lo que mi padre la tomo en sus brazos para bajar desee buenas noches a todos para ir hasta mi habitación observe el reloj de la mesita de noche para observar que eran las 3 AM me duche para después colocar mi pijama no hizo faltar ser adivino para saber que era Edward quien había entrado en mi habitación me preguntaba si no se cansaba.

- necesitaba hacer esto antes de ir a dormir – susurro sonreí para permitirle que uniera nuestros labios en un beso delicado cuando nos separamos el acaricio mi mejilla para musitar un buenas noches pero no deseaba que se fuera lo quería conmigo.

- no te vayas duerme conmigo esta noche nadie lo sabrá – hable él se volteo hacia mí para asentir apague las luces para programar el despertador nos metimos bajo las mantas me coloque al otro extremo de la cama aun que le había pedido que se quedara conmigo me sentía extraña.

- ven aquí pequeña – exclamo el halándome levemente contra su pecho me removió para acomodar mi cara en pecho mientras que el acariciaba mi espalda mientras me decía lo mucho que me quería cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Apenas el despertador sonó ambos nos sobre saltamos el sonrió al ver mi expresión de confusión para después besar mi frente – es mejor que me vaya nos vemos en el instituto – hablo asentí para verlo como desaparecía tocaron la puerta de mi habitación por lo que susurre un adelante Ángela entro a la habitación para dirigirse a preparar mi baño.

- listo señorita – hablo saliendo de el baño después de unos minutos me incorpore en la cama para ir a ducharme cuando termine fui hasta mi gran vestier adonde tome un falda de cuadros que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camisa manga larga con un poco escote y unas tacones no muy altos deje mi cabello suelto y coloque un poco de brillo labial.

- buenos días – saludo entrando al comedor adonde estaba mi padre junto con Amanda bese la mejilla de cada uno para después sentarme tome un poco de la taza de café que estaba frente a mi puesto para comenzar a desayunar la pequeña holly entro con su uniforme sonriendo para saludarnos.

- papi- chillo ella emocionada enseguida mi padre se volteo hacia ella con un gran sonrisa para exclamar un dime cielo – Lucy puede venir a jugar conmigo – pregunto ella el sonrió para asentir mientras ella aplaudía.

- buenos días – saludo Marie entrando a la comedor vestida tan solo con un falda que no cubría casi nada sus muslos, una camisa con gran escote y unos tacones de aguja.

- buenos días – dijo mi padre en tono seria para observar como ella tomaba asintió – Marie lo que paso a noche nos trajo grandes problemas con mucho de nuestros socios por lo que hablando con Amanda hemos decidió quitarte tu auto al igual que tus tarjetas de créditos sin límites por 2 semanas como mínimo – exclamo la cara de mi hermana no tenia precio.

- pero….papa tú no puedes hacer eso mama di algo – hablo ella con voz entre cortada mientras todos la observamos.

- tu padre si puede Marie ahora termina tu desayuna para que te vayas a cambiar porque asi vestidas no saldrás - dijo Amanda ganándose un gruñido por parte de mi hermana quien asintió de manera pesada para comenzar a desayunar.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno Marie salió casi maldiciendo del comedor pero al parecer a todos les dio igual – que tengas un buen día en el trabajo amor – hablo Amanda dejando un casto beso en los labios de mi padre quien sonrió ella se inclino hacia holly quien tenía tomada la mano de mi padre beso su frente para susurrarle que vaya bien en el colegio cielo.

Apenas salieron camine de nuevo hacia mi habitación por mi mochila para encontrarme por Marie discutiendo con alguien por su celular apenas me vio me dirigió un mirada envenenada para bajar las escaleras me despedí de Amanda y de mi abuela para ir hasta la limosina que ya nos esperaba.

el camino a instituto fue en silencio pero no una agradable este era el más incomodo suspire de manera pesada apenas bajamos Edward me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa de inmediato camine hasta el ignorando las miradas de los demás para halarlo levemente hacia mi capturando sus labios.

- hola bellita – chillo Alice a nuestras espaldas por lo que de inmediato me voltee hacia ella quien estaba sonriendo de manera alegre me abrazo por lo que le correspondí el abrazo – hoy vamos de compras – hablo emocionada no podía ir de compra pronto comenzarían los exámenes y era nueva en el instituto por lo que tenia quedar lo mejor que podía en ellos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto rose llegando hasta nosotros de le brazo de emmett quien venía riendo me encogí de hombros.

-por que comenzaran los exámenes finales y por si no lo recuerdan falte ayer para ir de compra con ustedes – exclame ellas me observaron para luego sonreírme.

- eso lo sabemos bella pero no te tienes que preocupar tanto mira cuando hay exámenes finales aun que esme y Carlisle piden lo mejor en notas nosotros decidimos irnos el fin de semana a la casa de la playa de esa manera nos relajamos al mismo tiempo que estudiamos – hablo jasper dejando un beso en la cabeza de Alice quien asintió sonriendo.

- tal vez ustedes vayan pero yo me tengo que quedar en mi casa estudiando – susurre para observar como Marie se iba de el brazo de un chico rubio alto que al parecer babeaba por ella fueron las palabras de alec que me hicieron volver en sí.

- claro que no Charlie te dejara ir por que también van nuestros padres él sabe que nada malo te pasara además tu mama era la mejor amiga de mi mama que mejor persona que ella – dijo Alice suspire de manera pesada sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de que yo no viera el mundo tan fácil como lo hacían ellos pero asi había crecido eso no cambiaría por nada.

- de acuerdo – musite ellos sonrieron por lo que simplemente me encogió de hombros para comenzar a caminar hacia el salón de matemática me detuve en seco al observar como un gran columna de persona estaba en medio de el pasillo de inmediato Edward llego a mi lado los gritos de Marie y otra chicas se escuchaban al otro lado de la columna en la cual me encargue junto con los cullen de abrir paso encontrarme con un chica menor que nosotros llorando de manera descontrolada mientras la pelirroja le gritaba.

- basta – le grite a Marie tomándola de el brazo ella se volteo hacia mí con expresión de odio pero si ella me odiaba no me importaba no podía ser tan cruel y mi padre tan ciego en creerle todo.

- pero…..- su voz fue cortada al observar como Edward estaba a mi lado al igual que los demás ella bufo para soltarse de mi agarre mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de sus amigas las personas que estaban observando caminaron de inmediato hacia la chica.

- es mejor que vayamos a clase – sentencio Edward a mis espaldas me acompaño hasta mi salón de matemática para despedirse se mi con un suave beso en los labios le sonreí para entrar al salón agradecía el entrar en el salón para caminar hasta mi asintió la clase comenzó por lo que dirigir completamente mi atención a esta olvidándome de el mundo por completo la campana sonó por lo que tome mis cosas para salir del salón encontrándome con Silvana.

- hola bella- saludo ella besando mi mejilla mientras me abraza le sonreí para devolverle el saludo ella estaba sonriendo – vas a química ¿cierto? – hablo asentí por lo que ella me tomo del brazo casi arrastrándome hasta el salón de química ambas nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

- bella yo se que Marie es tu hermana pero ella…..- no la deje terminar de hablar por que levante mi mano ella me observo con duda pero solo le sonreí.

- se quien es Marie aun que se mi hermana es muy distinta a mi asi que no necesito explicaciones – susurre ella asintió mientras me sonreí para observar como entraba la profesora la clase empezó Silvana pidió permiso a mitad de la clase para salir atender una llamada cuando entro tenía un hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de inmediato reconocí que era porque estaba hablando con alec.

Luego de que terminara la clase caminamos hasta el cafetín adonde estaban todo los demás Edward me sentó en su regazo por lo que me sonroje pero los demás lo tomaron por algo muy normal buscamos nuestros almuerzos el cual paso en silencio me preocupaba la actitud de mi hermana ella no podía ser tan cruel tal vez estaba celosa de mi pero de igual manera no tenia razón no le quería quitar su puesto solo deseaba llevármela bien con todos.

MARIE POV

Si la idiota esa pensaba que me iba quitar mi puesto con cara de niña buena pues estaba muy equivocada primero la mataba y luego ella ocupaba mi puesto nada me costaba hacerlo después de todo no era tan difícil sacar alguien de el medio.

Flashback

Era increíble el pensar que Felipe me ayudara en esto era algo arriesgado lo sabia pero después de todo cuando consiguiera lo que deseaba le daría su parte de le trato aun que sabía que eso me llevaría tiempo no tenía el más mínimo problema toda esa fortuna seria mía.

- Marie – llamo Felipe me voltee hacia él quien me tendió un traje de enfermera lo tome para sonreírle mientras entraba a cambiarme me coloque me veía perfecta vestida de enfermera nadie se daría cuenta de que era yo y después de todo quien puede culpar a una chica de tan solo 15 años de una muerte en una clínica además se vería como una muerta natural.

Camine afuera del baño había varios doctores estaba caminando por el pasillo solo les pude sonreír de manera tierna mientras me sonrojaba coloque la pequeña identificación que tenía todo los datos de un enfermera llamada Gabriela la mejor amiga de Felipe él se me acerco para entregarme la jeringa la cual contenía el liquido que le pondría en la vena a la estúpida judie.

- gracias – hable antes de subir al ascensor no entendía como Peter siento tan lindo se podría casar con esa….ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir lo que era apenas las puertas se abrieron tome un par guantes para colocármelos debía agradecer la maravillosa idea la peluca sintética nada podría fallar abrí la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla con seguro.

- Marie – exclamo judie con miedo en su mirada solo pude sonreír mientras asentía era tan estúpida el pensar que cuando era niña me recibía en su casa hasta muchas veces me queda con Silvana jugando claro ambas éramos niñas que no sabía lo que deseábamos pero las cosas ya eran distintas ambas habíamos crecido.

- hola judie – susurre acercándome a ella quien sabía que no era la misma ella lo mismo lo había comprobado pero no me importaba solo tenía un cosa en mente y esa era su muerte mas nada me podía importa luego de eso yo consolaría a Peter para después hacer lo mismo con el por supuesto antes me encargaría que el muy estúpido pusiera toda su fortuna a mi nombre.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de incorporarse en la cama pero los aparatos no se lo permitían fruncí el ceño mientras ponía cara de niña buena ocasionando que ella se estremeciera.

- que mas piensas que puedo hacer aquí idiota – exclame tomando una de las almohadas que estaban en uno de los sillones me divertiría un rato antes de acabar de ella presione la almohada contra su rostro provocando que se removiera con fuerza la quite luego de unos segundos para ver como ella estaba a falta de oxigeno.

- estás loca – tosió llevándose las manos a la garganta reí para asentir mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

- fíjate que si estoy loca pero ese no es tu problema yo que tú me limitaría a pensar que es lo último que quiero decir por qué tus minutos están contados al igual que el de toda tu familia – hable ganándome que ella me fulminara con la mirada mientras trataba de llegar hasta el pequeño botón el cual es marcaba para llamar a la enfermeras pero negué mientras lo quitaba de su alcance.

- haber pequeña idiota yo solo te vine a visitar y tú me tratas de mala manera que mal te enseñaron no crees – exclame ella me observo por un momento pero solo sonreí para tomar la pequeña jeringa que tenía en mi bolsillo de inmediato me acerque al lugar adonde estaban pasando todo los medicamentos por medio de la vena lo coloque lentamente para escuchar como ella me pidiera que no lo hiciera.

- lo siento judie pero asi tienen que ser las cosas me caías bien – musite para observar como su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo lentamente sentí como un presión se formaba en mi pecho no deseaba que muriera.

- no mueras…..por favor – balbucee acercándome a su cama para voltearme hacia la puerta si Salí por ayuda me descubrirían pero si no ella moriría sentí como el monitor de los latidos de su corazón se detenía al mismo tiempo que todo quedaba en silencio deseaba salir de ahí no podía mas tome la jeringa mientras Salí de la habitación enseguida camine hacia los ascensores para observar como un par de enfermeras entraban a la habitación alarmadas.

- lo hiciste – pregunto Felipe cuando me observo bajar de el ascensor asentí para caminar por un largo pasillo me detuve a hablar con uno de los doctores quien me llamo por supuesto no podía levantar sospecha el me pregunto un par de cosas las cuales respondí para ir hasta uno de los baño tome mi mochila de inmediato quite mis lentes de contactos, la peluca, los guantes y el traje de enfermera.

Cuando termine con toda mi ropa guarde las cosas en la mochila solo deseaba salir de ahí camine a fuera de la clínica sintiéndome la peor persona de el mundo solo deseaba llegar a casa le entre la mochila que había comprado a Felipe para subir a mi auto deseaba refugiarme en mi habitación para mas nunca maneje como desesperaba a mi casa para encontrarme con que todos estaban reunidos hay incluso Silvana quien lloraba en los brazos de su padre.

- judie murió – susurro mi padre llegando hasta mi con tristeza en su rostro solo pude bajar mi mirada no tenia como verlo a los ojos sin sentirme culpable.

-pero como ella estaba bien – musite no me podía poner en evidencia ante ellos no ahora que me sentía la cosas más miserable de el mundo.

- según lo que dijeron los médicos fue un paro cardiaco pero hay personas que dicen haber visto a una mujer joven entrar a su habitación por lo que las autoridades están averiguando nosotros vamos para haya ¿vienes? – hablo Amanda negué mientras solo me encogí de hombros para susurrar un no me siento bien.

Apenas entre a mi habitación cerrera la puerta para dejarme caer en el piso para que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas me sentía tan culpable tan dolida me levante luego de unos minutos para ir hasta la ducha quite toma mi ropa para entrar el agua corría por mi cuerpo mientras las imágenes de judie pidiendo que no lo hiciera venían a mi mente después de tanto llorar sentí como todo el dolor se había ido un sonrisa cruzo por mis labios al mismo tiempo que reía.

Fin del flashback

Había sido la experiencia más rara de todas pero después de todo había valido la pena el consolar a Peter y tenerlo conmigo cada día me llevabas más cerca de mi objetivo claro que eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora solo deseaba quitar e mi camino a la idiota de mi hermana para luego tomar esa gran fortuna las cosas que me pertenecían por derecho en la herencia de mi padre e irme para mas nunca volverlos a ver a ninguno claro no sin antes hacerle la vida imposibles a todos.

SILVANA POV

Después de la muerte de mi madre las cosas habían sido completamente diferente para mi aun que me costaba reconocerlo no seguía siendo un niñita debía agradecer que alec me apoyara en todo mi padre había estado conmigo los primeros meses pero luego se había alejado cosa que no me había afectado del todo tenia a esme que era como mi tía por ser prima de mi madre ella también me había ayudo al igual que los swan les debía muchas cosas ambas familias.

Luego de mi conversación con bella sobre Marie decidí que mi venganza comenzaría Marie era un persona cruel sin sentimiento poco le importaba el de las demás personas asi que no me importaba quitarle esa mascara que traía con ella odiaba que todos pensaran que era bueno cuando no lo era asi debía agradecer que rose y Alice me apoyaban con todo.

-¿en qué piensas amor? – pregunto alec apenas entramos a su departamento si esta noche me quedaría con el después de todo poco le importaba a mi padre mi vida deje mi maleta a un lado de la puerta para voltearme hacia él mientras le regalaba un sonrisa.

- en nada mi cariño – susurre para encogerme de hombros mientras me abrazaba a su pecho el beso mi frente para después caminar hasta su gran habitación con su maleta lo amaba tanto que el solo pensar que me pudiera engañar me destruía por completo.

- tomare un ducha para luego cenar – hablo solo conteste con un de acuerdo para entrar a la cocina adonde de inmediato comencé a preparar nuestra cena la lleve hasta el comedor esto eran los momento que mas disfrutaba adonde estábamos solamente él y yo.

cuando termine de acomodar la cena fue hasta la sala adonde me encargue de abrir un poco las ventanas corredizas dejando que el aire circulara la brisa de la noche de inmediato choco contra mi rostro observe como todas las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas por lo que sonreí.

- alec – llame entrando a la habitación el estaba sentado en la cama mientras habla por su celular apenas me vio se despidió estaba hablando si no me equivocaba con su padre ya traía su pantalón de dormir – yo también tomare una ducha –susurre el asintió.

Luego de la ducha tome un camisón en mi maleta peine mi cabello para dirigirme al comedor adonde ya se encontraba alec me senté para comenzar a cenar hablamos de cosas sin importancia pero que a la final tendría algo que ver en nuestras vidas aun que el padre alec también fuera un empresario reconocido contando con una gran fortuna mi novio prefería las cosas más sencillas como yo.

- sabes que no sería mala idea amor después de todo no toda nuestra vida viviremos de la fortuna de nuestros padre – hablo sonreí para asentir la idea que ambos formáramos un bufete de abogados me encantaba aun que estuviera dentro de un circulo social importante para todos me agrada mas la idea de vivir en un departamento sencillo como una persona normal no vivir en una mansión.

- sería bueno no lo niego no me veo casada contigo viviendo en una gran mansión solo para ti y para mi prefiero un departamento moderno decorado a nuestros gustos y comodidades – exclame el asintió mientras se inclinaba en la besa para rosar mis labios con los suyos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos encargamos de dejar todo en orden para irnos a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo día en el instituto alec volvería a integrarse en las clases ya que por tener que haber ido a Italia a estar con su padre había provocado que tomara clases privadas para que no tuviera que inscribirse en un nuevo instituto.

- buenas noches – susurro el apenas ambos nos dejamos caer en la cama me atrajo a su pecho adonde me acurruque sintiéndome completamente protegida el dejo una de sus manos en mi espalda se encargo de unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado se encargo de colocarme sobre su cuerpo mientras que yo lleva mis manos a su pecho.

- te amo – musite para volver a tomar sus labios entre los míos el comenzó a subir mi camisón al mismo tiempo que yo gemía se aparto un poco para comenzar a dejar beso por tomo mi rostro hasta bajar por completo a mi cuello el cual comenzó a succionar en diferentes partes produciéndome un infinito placer.

- yo también te amo – hablo antes de que mi camisón terminara al otro lado de la cama dejándome solo con mis braguitas negras me coloco bajo su cuerpo por lo que lleve mis manos a su cabello el sonrió para bajar hasta el nacimiento de pechos los cuales comenzó a besar mientras tocaba arque mi espalda permitiendo que se llevara el primero a la boca lo succiono con delicadeza para después hacerlo mismo con el segundo.

Luego de unos minutos comencé a quitar su pantalón con su ropa interior el no perdió tiempo en romper mis braguitas por lo que gruñí pero solo rio sabia que odiaba que hiciera eso pero a el le daba igual al parecer.

- te vez linda cuando te enojas – musito solo rodee mis ojos mientras me encargaba de unir nuestros labios él se acomodo entre mis piernas al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi para comenzar a mover de manera lenta por lo que me limite a pedir más el enseguida hizo lo que deseaba llevándome al orgasmo en pocos minutos.

- alec – gemí cuando sentí como mis paredes se apretaban cada vez más en torno a su miembro hasta que me libere por completo el también lo hizo luego de unos segundos ambos estábamos completamente él se encargo de cubrirnos ambos con las mantas mientras yo me acercaba a su pecho.

- duerme cielo mañana será un largo día –susurro asentí de manera pesada mientras el rosaba sus labios con los míos estaba más que segura que sería un largo día mañana comenzaría mi venganza no odiaba a Marie solo deseaba que las demás personas se diera cuenta de quién era ella y si con eso me tenía que vengar no lo iba a durar en lo mas mínimo.

BELLA POV

El día en el instituto había sido la cosa más estresante había tenido que compartir una clase completa de física con Marie ella no para de decirme cosas con las cuales solo provocaba que me hiciera sentir mal sin embargo no se lo pensaba demostrar.

- vamos amor – llamo Edward halándome del brazo lo seguí para subir a su auto si esto era lo que agradecía que gracias a mi novio no me tendría que ir con mi hermana de vuelta a casa tampoco era que fuéramos a esta ya que después de él mucho insistir de las chicas había aceptado ir a su casa claro la llamada de esme también ayudo y por supuesto que él me digiera que hoy llegaría su hermana mayor de Londres.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los cullen Edward me abrió la puerta de le auto la casa era moderna pero decorada a un estilo clásico de 3 pisos, con una piscina en el jardín al igual que un gran rosal techado, en el recibidor habían diferentes portarretratos me detuve en seco al observa un foto adonde estaban mi madre con esme.

- esa foto tiene mucho tiempo – hablo esme a mi espaldas provocándome que me sobre saltara ella me sonrió mientras me abrazaba susurrando un bienvenida a casa que esme me abrazara me hacía sentir protegida ella era la mejor amiga de mi madre algo asi como su hermana sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- gracias esme – musite ella rio restándole importancia mientras me guía por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a un hermoso comedor decorado perfectamente la comida estaba servida ella me indico que la siguiera para que dejara mis cosas para que hacia después todos pasáramos al comedor.

Llegamos al tercer piso adonde me guio hasta la habitación de Edward primero me sonroje mucho ante sus palabras pero ella solo rio para salir de la habitación deje mi mochila en el pequeño sillón que estaba en la gran habitación aun que los cullen contaran con un gran fortuna no era como las demás personas ellos tenían los lujos y comodidades suficientes.

- mi madre me dijo que ya estabas aquí – exclamo la voz de Edward entrando a la habitación por lo que me sobre salte para voltearme hacia él quien solo sonrió me ruborice de inmediato.

- si…..bueno…ella me dijo…que podía…..- el coloco un dedo en mis labios impidiéndome hablar mientras comenzaba a reír lo fulmine con la mirada él solo se encogió de hombros.

- bella estas nerviosa amor ¿Por qué?- hablo suspire ni siquiera yo sabía la razón con precisión pero sí que debería estar abajo con los demás y no sola con él en estos momentos qué pensaría esme sentí mis mejillas arder.

- amor mira si es por lo que creo que estas pensando no tienes que preocuparte mi madre sabe que soy un perfecto caballero al igual que mi padre además ellos no tiene el mas mínimo problema que estés en mi habitación mientras te respete – susurro fruncí el ceño mientras alzaba una ceja.

- ahora eres adivino o les mentes – murmuré el negó mientras me abrazaba para besar mi frente estar entre la calidez de sus brazos era algo magnifico de lo que estaba segura nunca me cansaría.

- no cielo pero al parecer acerté en lo que estas pensando ahora vamos abajo antes de que las chicas te rapten para prepararte para ir al aeropuerto – hablo asentí para tomar su mano mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Apenas llegamos al comedor nos encontramos con ya todos sentados Carlisle se levanto de su lugar para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla me senté entre esme y Edward me asombro el saber que la misma esme había cocinado pero ella me había explicado que aun tuvieran personal de servicio ella prefería preparar la comida para su familia eso la hacía sentir mejor observe como en el rostro de Carlisle se formaba un expresión de culpabilidad al escuchar a su esposa hablar de lo mucho que adoraba a su familia pero ¿Por qué?.

- bella amor entonces aceptas irte con nosotros a la casa de la playa – exclamo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos el me observo por un momento por lo que asentí ganándome un sonrisa por parte de todos.

- llamare Anabel para informarle que tenga todo listo para nosotros este fin de semana se que a Marie también le agradara la idea de ir – hablo esme sabía perfectamente que todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de el fin de semana en la playa mas el que fuera mi hermana.

- me parece perfecto cielo – susurro Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa para depositar en su mano ella lo observo con algo de duda pero no dijo nada solo sonrió cuando terminamos de comer salimos de el comedor no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya me encontraba en la habitación de Alice adonde ella y rose me habían arrastrado.

Se encargaron de peinar mi cabello al igual que retocar mi maquillaje para luego indicarme que me cambiara aun que me había resistido ellas lograron que lo hiciera era un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla rosado pastel con poco escote junto con unos tacones altos ella sonrieron me observe al espejo me veía realmente bien.

- bueno vamos bella que no tenemos toda la vida – exclamo Alice empujándome a fuera de la habitación solo le sonreí estas chica tenía mucha energía pero más que todo era un mandona de primera Edward me esperaba en él la sala de inmediato camino hasta mi para envolverme en sus brazos dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

- vamos parejita no he pasado 1 mes esperando a mi hermana para también esperarlos a ustedes – grito Alice Edward me halo hacia su auto el camino al aeropuerto fue tranquilo apenas llegamos Alice casi corrió hasta la pista de aviones pero fue detenida por jasper quien solo dejo un beso en sus labios haciéndola suspirar.

- calma amor ya la vas haber – musito ella asintió mientras se abraza al pecho de su novio las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron por lo que mucha gente comenzó a salir todos sonrieron al ver que entre la gente aparecía un chica alta mucha más que yo, su cabello caiga en ondas mas debajo de sus hombros, tenía un buena figura estaba vestida con unos pantalones ajustado a su cuerpo, una camisa de botones blanca, tenía unos lentes oscuro puesto ella sonrió mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros.

- hermanita – grito Alice corriendo hacia la chica que la recibió en un abrazo cálido para después besar su frente ella le sonrió para comenzar a caminar hasta nosotros primero saludo a sus padres quienes la recibieron con alegría, después a emmett quien estaba al lado de rose ellos no pararon de reír, jasper la abrazo para besar su frente a lo que ella se encogió de hombros por algo que el le había susurrado al oído.

- Eddie – chillo ella divertida ganándose que Edward la fulminara con la mirada para luego abrazarle besando su mejilla ella se aparto de él para que su mirada se posara en mi me moví incomoda ya que no sabía que pensaba de mi.

- asi que tu eres Isabella – exclamo subiendo una ceja asentí mientras baja mi mirada al suelo sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar de un momento a otro sus delgados brazos me rodearon por lo que me asombre – Edward me hablado mucho de ti – susurro apartándoseme de mi por lo que asentí rápidamente.

- mandy ella es Isabella mi novia – hablo Edward besando mi frente ella sonrió ampliamente mientras me estrechaba su mano.

- un placer Isabella – susurro todos sonrieron ella levanto sus lentes de sol permitiéndome observar que sus ojos eran de el mismo color que los de Edward caminamos afuera de le hotel mientras escuchaba como Alice hablaba sobre lo que haríamos en la playa algo me decía que sería un largo fin de semana.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus rr, favoritos y alertas =)

chicas dejenme saber si les gusto el cap o no?

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz ^.^

besitos! =)

A.A


	7. Chapter 7

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry por la demora ^.^

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 7

BPOV

la semana había terminado en el instituto y aun que no lo pudiera creer estaba un viernes a las 4 de la tarde terminando de preparar una maleta para poder irme a la casa de la playa con los cullen en compañía de todos incluso de mi padre eso si quera era una novedad pero que mas daba.

- terminaste bella – pregunto Amanda entrando a mi habitación asentí para terminar de cerrar mi espaciosa maleta en la cual había demasiado espacio ella coloca una mano en mi maleta mientras la hundía suavemente frunció el ceño yo solo me encogí hombros solo iríamos tres días necesita pocas mudas de ropa al igual que las libretas adonde tenía mis apuntes para estudiar.

- no necesitare mas ropa es suficiente con la que llevo – hable ella negó mientras se giraba para llamar a Ángela que enseguida apareció a nuestro lado ambas entraron al vestier para cada una salir como con un montaña de ropa cada una se encargaron de meter todo en ella para después susurrar un esta lisa.

-si llevo eso me dolerá la columna – me queje al ver que no podía levantar la maleta ellas negaron para tomar entre ambas por suerte contaba con rueditas eso me da la facilidad de llevarla pero el imaginarme bajarla hasta el primer piso se me hacia un largo camino.

- déjala hay querida el chofer la bajara – hablo Amanda por lo que asentí aliviada mi padre estaba hablando por su celular pero apenas nos vio tranco – esta vez no swan no quiero saber nada de tus negocios este fin de semana asi que olvídate de todo aparato tecnológico que te pueda comunicar con cualquier empresario – mi padre puso expresión de no me hagas esto pero ella solo extendió su mano adonde el coloco su celular.

Luego de eso nos encontramos con que la pequeña holly deseaba llevar toda su colección de muñecas junto con todo lo que se podía necesitar Amanda se negó ganándose el puchero de mi hermanita sin embargo a la final logro elegir 6 de un colección de 50 muñecas fue un gran reto verla decir sí o no ya que las adoraba a todas.

Mi abuela por su parte estaba más que contenta por la idea que todos saliéramos a disfrutar del fin de semana, mi hermana Marie ella sí que era todo un tema al principio se había negado pero a la final había aceptado por supuesto ella era la que mas equipaje lleva algo que me parecía ilógico pero no para ella.

- nos vamos – exclamo mi padre dos hombres entraron para ir por nuestras maletas mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la lujosa limosina holly se sentó junto a mi padre mientras le mostraba sus muñecas a lo que él se encargaba de sonreírle ganándose la emoción de mi hermanita.

Llegamos al aeropuerto aun que al principio los cullen había preferido su casa mi padre los había terminando convenciendo por la de el ya que era mucho más espaciosa esme fue la que acepto por lo que iríamos a malibu aun que no odiaba los aviones siempre me podían nerviosa.

- amor – grite apenas baje de limosina para encontrarme con todo los cullen junto con Silvana y alec el de inmediato me recibió en sus brazos para abrazarme de manera delicada dejo un beso en mis labios por lo que de inmediato me sonroje.

luego de la risa de todos por mi sonrojo me dedique a saludarlos para ir a dejar nuestro equipaje confirmamos nuestro vuelo el hecho de que fuera un avión privado me hacía sentir un poco más cómoda el capitán nos saludo de manera amable al igual que el resto de la equipo de la tripulación.

- solo relájate cariño – susurro Edward para sentarse suspire para asentir después de todo solo serian dos horas nada mas él me abrazo mientras dejaba pequeño besos en mis labios.

- la matare juro que si se acerca alec le quitare cada mechón de cabello – hablo Silvana sentándose a nuestro lado Edward subió un ceja mientras sonreía ella solo se encogió de hombros para voltearse haber alec quien ahora habla con mi padre.

- no se le va acercar Marie ella solo lo hizo para molestarte – exclamo Edward ganándose que Silvana simplemente lo fulminara con la mirada me incline un poco para robarle un beso a Edward quien solo rio.

- cullen – llamo mandy la hermana de Edward llegando hasta nosotros son una hermosa sonrisa él se volteo hacia ella quien se inclino un poco para que nosotros sola pudiéramos escuchar – ni se te ocurra acercarte a la loca de Marie por que mira que ya bastante mal le va ir como para que tú hagas que le vaya peor – susurro el solo asintió.

- mas te vale por que si bella note hace nada yo si lo hare – dijo antes de tomar asintió si había algo bueno en tener un avión privado era el hecho de que parecía un casa todos los asientos estaban juntos creando una especie de sala Alice se sentó junto a mandy quien ahora tenía su celular en la mano.

- con quien se supone que hablas – pregunto emmett divertido a su hermana quien solo rodo sus ojos para concentrar su vista en la pantalla de el celular – mira que soy un hermano celoso – exclamo pero ella solo lo ignoro por lo que lo rose rio.

El vuelo a california fue tranquilo solo nos dedicamos a conversar de cosas sin importancia claro en ningún momento me atrevía a despegarme de Edward una limosina nos esperaba a fuera del gran aeropuerto para llevarnos a la casa el camino fue corto me quede asombrada porque era un casa demasiado grande para mi gusto me hacía sentir que necesitaría un mapa para no perderme.

Una mujer abrió la puerta sonriendo por lo que mi padre camino hasta ella para saludarla con un cálido abrazo bajaron nuestras maletas unas mujeres que reconocí como el servicio salieron junto a la mujer que ahora sabia que se llamaba ever.

- un placer señorita Isabella – susurro tendiéndome su mano la cual tome como era una casa tan grande necesitaba de un buen personal de limpieza aun que todo el personal se iba de noche para llegar en la mañana – le indicare a Sofía que te lleve hasta su habitación que está al lado de la que fue prepara para el joven Edward – exclamo asentí sonrojada.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo la casa contaba con dos pisos y una escalera en forma de u central una chica de unos 20 años me guio hasta mi habitación era grande mucho más que la de Miami contaba con un hermoso vestier, una baño con jacuzzi, la cama central era grande perfectamente acomoda con sabanas blancas.

- si necesita algo señorita solo dígame – hablo la mujer sacándome de mis pensamientos me voltee hacia ella para negar – entonces me retiro – asentí para ver como por la puerta aparecía Alice con un gran sonrisa.

- bella mi mama me mando a informarte que en 20 minutos te esperamos abajo para cenar asi que vamos muévete tienes que acomodarte – chillo empujándome dentro de la ducha no me quedo más remedio que hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo el agua estaba perfecta tome una toalla para envolver mi cuerpo mientras me secaba.

- Alice – llame cuando Salí pero ella no estaba solo en la cama estaba mi ropa preparada me la coloque el vestido me quedaba realmente bien no estaba tan ajustado al cuerpo pero tampoco me quedaba holgado y cubría perfectamente mis muslos.

Termine de acomodarme para salir de la habitación pero no sabía exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba el comedor la verdad no sabía adónde quedaba nada comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo habían varias habitación después de caminar un tiempo conseguí las escaleras las cuales baje ya que me sentía ubicada.

- vamos amor – dijo la voz de Edward a mi espaldas haciéndome sonreír tome su mano el me guio hacia el comedor adonde ya estaban todos acomodados en sus puestos sonrieron por lo que me senté junto a Edward para comenzar con la cena.

MARIE POV

La semana había terminado de la mejor manera lo que me asombro fue la llamada de esme la muy imbécil me estaba invitando a la casa de la playa aun que primero me negué para hacer un poco la dura a la final termine aceptando como la casa de mi padre era mucho más grande decidieron que iríamos a esa yo más feliz no podía estar al principio Peter me pidió que me quedara con el a lo que me negué sabia que me esperaba un fin de semana más entretenido.

Odiaba los viernes pero no esté precisamente después de preparar mi gran equipaje adonde puse varios bikinis que pondrían a todos a babear pero sobre todo a Carlisle él era mi objetivo no lo odiaba a él pero si a su esposa por eso tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

El vuelo a california fue tranquilo aun que me vi tentada a decir que me sentía mal para que Carlisle me tuviera que revisar de esa manera ponerlo en duda me resistí ya lo dejaría para la grandiosa cena de esta noche lo tentaría tanto que no tendría adonde ir por lo que recurría a mí.

Apenas llegamos me dirigí a mi habitación ignorando por completo a todo los demás tome el pequeño vestido que había elegido para la noche me duche no me podía quedar más perfecto aun que cubría mis muslos se pegaba perfectamente a ellos, el escote era en V permitiendo ver mis pechos, coloque mis zapatillas no usaría tacones después de todo tenía que darla imagen de una chica buena.

- buenas noches – salude a todos entrando al comedor sabia que todos me odiaban menos mi padre, holly y mi abuela de el resto sabia que todos los demás me odiaba aun la idiota de mi hermana no había llegado con el Edward de seguro él la había ido a buscar es que claro ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares pero que más se podía esperar de la mocosa esa.

Luego de sentarme le sonreí a Carlisle ya que estábamos frente a frente mejor no se podía poner la noche la idiota de mi hermana llego por lo que le dirigí una sonrisa hipócrita muchas veces podía ser tan ingenua sirvieron la cena por lo que me dedique a ella cuando todos estaban distraídos conversando lenta mi pierna solo un poco para rosar la de Carlisle que de inmediato se tenso.

- Marie - llamo mi padre de inmediato me voltee hacia el por supuesto a un con mi pierna rosando la de Carlisle quien más tenso no podía estar hasta parecía un muñeco de cera – tu hermana me comento que su primer examen será de biología por lo que Carlisle se ofreció a explicarle alguna cosa que no entiendan – susurro asentí sonrieron Carlisle definitivamente estaba en mis manos.

El resto de la cena me encargue de molestar a Carlisle pero sabía que esto lo podía nervioso varias veces esme se inclino hacia el solo para rosar sus labios ya que él se alejaba ganándose que su esposa lo mira con duda pero a la vez con dolor.

Apenas la cena termino la idiota de Alice nos informo que veríamos un película esta vez aun que no lo deseara no me podía negar recogí mi cabello en una cola alta varias veces observe jasper con su vista puesta en mi pero no me importa no podía negar había sido un excelente amante y no duda que lo siguiera siendo pero su padre era mucho mejor aun que mi objetivo no era disfrutar con mi venganza o por lo menos de la manera que lo estaba esperando.

Camine hasta la cocina para seducir a Carlisle necesitaría unas cosas tome un tazón coloque un par de fresas las empleadas me observaron extrañada pero eso me da igual le pedí a una que me consiguiera chocolate derretido tome el pote de crema batida para colocar un poco en el tazón.

- coloquen esto en una bandeja y llévenmelo adonde veremos la película – ordene ellas de inmediato asintieron por lo que sonreí para caminar hasta la gran sala de cine que la idiota de Amanda se había encargado de decorar genial veríamos un película romántica me senté en uno de los muebles para extender las piernas en este esme estaba sentada en el regazo de Carlisle quien acariciaba mi espalda cuando me observo de manera reprobatoria pero solo me mordí el labio inferior encogiéndome de hombros.

- señorita – llamo una de las chicas colocando la bandeja que le había pedido a mi lado sonreí para tomar la primera fresa lo coloque sobre el chocolate para después mojar sola la punta llevándome la a boca la saboree cerrando mis ojos sabia que esta era la mejor técnica de seducción pero yo la estaba disfrutando.

La película comenzó por lo que abrí mis ojos para observar la gran pantalla todos estaban en silencio casi me da algo al observar como la idiota de mi hermana tomo un chocolate de la boca de Edward esto era demasiado mande al demonio mi venganza contra esme en estos momentos solo deseaba tener a Edward.

Me levante de el gran sofá para caminar a fuera de la sala necesitaba aire pero sobre todo acomodar mis ideas de inmediato fui hasta a mi habitación de adonde tome cajeta de cigarrillos al igual que mi celular baje hasta la sala para salir a los grandes jardines camine hasta conseguir el árbol que iba cuando era niña me deje caer en junta a el mientras encendía un cigarrillo sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar tenía muchas ideas en mi mente pero ninguna estaba clara.

- Marie – la voz de jasper me hizo sobre saltar por lo que de inmediato me incorpore tratando de ocultar el cigarrillo pero era obvio que no lo iba a lograr solo suspire para apagarlo me sentí extraña todo estaba contra mí.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte pasando una mano por mi cabello que ahora estaba suelto él se acerco pero me aleje no quería a nadie cerca.

- no te voy a lastimar solo vine haber porque saliste asi aun que si alguna de las chicas se entera me mata pero necesitaba saber por qué te estás comportando de esta manera tan extraña – susurro tomándome de un brazo para halarme contra su pecho.

- yo…..no lo sé….es que….- no podía decirle la verdad eran muchas cosas que me estaban pasando solo pude dejar que la lagrimas que ahora estaban acumuladas en mis ojos comenzaran a fluir mientras me estremecía necesitaba liberarme de tanta tensión.

- shhh…calma pequeña – musito el por lo que me estremecí bajo su toque no quería esto no deseaba esto a medida que las lagrimas iban saliendo sentía como me liberaba de muchas cosas pero sin embargo había muchas que sabía que no se irían hacia tan fácil.

- solo aléjate de mi si no quieres salir lastimado jasper – exclame limpiando mis lagrimas no podía aparentar ser débil el me observo asombrado pero no me importaba.

- Marie - mustio de nuevo tratándome de acercarse pero lo aleje colocando sus mis manos en su pecho.

- lárgate jasper – grite llevándome las manos al corazón para dejarme caer en el la grama junto al árbol tome un cigarrillo no tenía sentido esconderle lo que hacía después de todo ya lo sabía.

Sentí como se alejaba por lo que suspire aliviada para llevarme el cigarrillo a los labios reteniendo todo el humo que podía en mi pulmones para después soltarlo me levante de la grama después de unos segundos para caminar hacia la casa.

- hija – llamo la voz de mi padre por lo que me sobre salte de inmediato me voltee hacia él quien me observo de manera extraña - ¿Por qué no estás viendo la película?- pregunto me encogió de hombros.

- solo no me siento bien papa prefiero estar en mi habitación – susurre el asintió mientras caminaba hacia mi beso mi frente susurrando un buena noches cielo solo le sonreí para comenzar a caminar a mi habitación necesitaba dormir pensar sobre todo.

Luego de una ducha me coloque un conjunto de victoria secret crema tome una bata de seda para colocármela me deje caer en la gran cama mientras me cubría con las mantas solo deseaba terminar con esto de un vez suspire de manera pesada cerrando mis ojos para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpee me voltee hacia la mesita de noche comprobando que aun era de noche me incorpore en la cama para colocar mis zapatillas mi garganta quemaba necesitaba agua acomode bien la bata para recoger mi cabello para caminar afuera de mi gran habitación camine por el largo pasillo para comenzar a bajar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con que Carlisle estaba tomando un vaso de agua sonreí tal vez esta sería una de mis mejores en el fin de semana aclare mi garganta ganándome que él se volteara hacia mí.

-buenas noches– salude mientras lo observaba dejar el vaso en la barra de la gran cocina.

- Marie, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo nervioso pero aun asi no pudo evitar recorrerme con la mirada.

- nada solo vine por un poco hielo, ya sabes el calor es insoportable- hable para sonreírle mientras caminaba hacia la nevera tome un poco de hielo para después comenzar a pasarlo por la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras dejaba escapar pequeño jadeos de mi labios sabiendo que él me estaba observando cerré la nevera para voltearme hacia el para observar como su respiración era pesada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte caminando hasta él para detenerme muy cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que desprendía de este.

- nada….- musito nervioso por lo que sonreí para dejar el hielo en el mesón importándome muy poco si derretía lleve mis manos hasta el nudo de mi bata para quitarlo rebelando mi conjunto de encaje.

- solo te necesito a ti Carlisle – susurre colocando un mano en su mejilla el cerro sus ojos con fuerza sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por lo comportarse como un hombre desesperado.

- Marie – hablo solo deje escapar un gemido de mis labios al mismo tiempo que pegaba mi pecho al suyo para sentir que estaba más que excitado pero no lo suficiente como para perder la cordura y mandarlo todo al demonio.

- solo esta noche Carlisle por favor – dije para hundir mi rostro en su pecho mientras sentía como sus manos se iba a mi cintura la cual tomo por fuerza para obligarme apartar mi rostro puse la mejor cara de niña buena que tenia.

- no puedo Marie entiende – susurre está bien si lo que deseaba era que dejara de ser chica buena pues lo seria me incline lentamente hasta capturar el lóbulo de su oreja el cual comencé a succionar de manera lenta.

Deslice mi mano hacia el mesón para comprobar que le pedazo de hielo que había puesto hay aun no estaba derretido lo tome entre mis manos para comenzar a deslizarlo por el borde de mis pechos de manera lenta humedeciéndolos.

El me aparto mientras observa como toda la lujuria que se reflejaba en sus ojos estaba al límite me tomo por un brazo mientras capturaba mis labios en un beso demandante pidió permiso para profundizar el beso el cual permití de manera rápida deje mis manos en su pecho el cual estaba perfectamente marcado para comenzar a tocarlo.

- Marie – gruño Carlisle mientras me levantaba como una muñeca para dejarme sobre la barra de la cocina sonreí era increíble el efecto que podía llegar a causar sobre cualquier hombre cuando me lo proponía.

Luego de unos minutos el se separo de mi ya que unos pasos cerca de la cocina nos sobre saltaron ambos de inmediato acomode mi bata para dirigirme a la nevera abriendo la puerta para inclinarme en ella como que si buscara algo.

- amor ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de esme me hizo sonreír si la muy idiota supiera que mientras ella dormida de lo más tranquila sus esposo me estaba deseando a mí a mas nadie porque era mucho mejor que ella.

- solo vine por agua cariño – susurro el acercándose a ella cerré la nevera no sin antes tomar una botella de agua mineral de ella esme me sonrió apenas me vio.

- buenas noches Marie – hablo esme de manera alegre le sonreí mientras destapa la botella de agua para llevármela a los labios observe él entre piernas de Carlisle para ver como un leve bulto estaba formado en el creo que tendría que tomar una ducha fría pero con qué escusa no lo sabía.

- esme buenas noches – sonreí de la manera más hipócrita que sabia camine hasta ellos para sonreírle ambos mientras Salí de la cocina sintiendo como la mirada de Carlisle estaba posada en mi no hacía falta seguir esforzándome en seducirlo ya lo tenía adonde lo quería.

BPOV

Cuando terminamos de cenar decidimos ver un película todos nos dirigimos a la sala que nos había indicado Amanda estaba perfectamente decorada como una sala de cine me senté junto a Edward quien de inmediato me abrazo para comenzar a darme pequeños pedazo de chocolate.

- dejen de hacer eso o dañaran mi apetito – se burlo emmett rose golpee la cabeza de su novio quien solo se encogió de hombros mandy se sentó a mi lado mientras que Alice sacaba el celular de sus manos ganándose una maldición y un grito de furia de parte de su hermana.

- entrégame eso ahora mismo duende – grito tratando de tomar Alice de un brazo pero ella solo se agacho para llegar hasta el regazo de jasper quien inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos preparado para protegerla de la furia de su hermana.

- jasper – llamo Alice con voz de niña buena pero el solo quito el celular de su manos para entregárselo a mandy quien sonrío para sacarle la lengua su hermana la duende hizo un puchero pero ella solo rodo sus ojos.

- mandy tiene novio mandy tiene novio – comenzaron a repetir Alice y rose hasta que ella negó mientras se sonrojaba – claro que lo tiene - chillaron ambas emocionadas de inmediato la expresión de alegría que mantenían emmett y Edward cambio a una de seriedad.

- mandy cullen ¿Cómo es que tienes novio? y no nos has dicho – hablo emmett ganándose que ella solo bufara para volver su vista a su celular.

- porque no tengo novio emmett y si lo tuviera tampoco se los tendría que decir – hablo de manera seria ganándose la risa de las chicas por la manera en la que le había contestado su hermano Silvana llego junto con alec ambos sonriendo.

- chicos alec y yo decidimos que mañana sería bueno que luego de estudiar pasáramos el día en la playa les parece – exclamo Silvana a lo que todos asentimos con una gran sonrisa ella tomo un de su coca- cola para después acercarse alec y besarlo de manera demante fue que emmett se aclara la garganta lo que los hizo separarse ya que sus manos se estaban yendo a lugares los cuales en público no deberían.

- la abstinencia esto últimos días es gran alec – pregunto emmett en manera de burla por el beso tan apasionado que se acaban de dar ambos enfrente de nosotros el chico negó mientras sonreía.

- te puedo asegurar que no eso emmett a mi no me controlan como a ti – exclamo todos reímos ante este comentario menos emmett quien se volteo hacia rose con expresión de esto solo me pasa por tu culpa amor.

-¿Qué hacen?- la voz de mi hermanita nos hizo sobre saltar a todos por lo que nos volteamos hacia ella quien ahora tenía a sus muñecas con ella en mano.

- solo conversamos cariño ¿Qué haces tú?- susurre ella sonrío mientras se acercaba a emmett para entregarle una de sus muñecas el la tomo para observarla pero ella lo fulmino con la mirada, después le entrego un jasper apenas llego hasta mi novio le dio una y por ultimo alec.

- van a jugar conmigo – sentencio a lo que la quijada de los chicos casi cayó al piso observaron la muñeca que tenían en sus manos para después negar.

- pero holly pequeña no podemos vamos haber un película más tarde jugamos contigo o mañana temprano te parece cielo – susurro Edward mi hermanita puso sus manos ambos lados se sus cadera para golpear el piso con su pequeño piecito.

-¿seguro?- cuestiono subiendo un ceja mientras dejaba sus labios en una línea tensa Edward asintió ganándose el suspiro de todos mi hermanita tomo de nuevo sus muñecas para caminar hasta mi padre quien ahora habla con Amanda.

La película comenzó por lo que me pegue por completo al pecho de Edward la película paso en silencio jasper se disculpo para ir momento al baño cosa a lo que Alice acepto sin quejarse cuando volvió se veía algo alterado pero nadie dijo nada.

desee buenas noches a todos incluso a Edward sabiendo perfectamente que no duraría en ir hasta mi habitación cuando todos estuvieran dormidos me duche para después poner mi pijama que consistía en un mono de algodón con una camiseta de tela también de algodón.

entre a la cama sintiéndola demasiado grande para mi sola para mi suerte mi querido novio no tardo en aparecer a mi lado primero me pregunte como se supone que había entrando sin que me diera cuenta pero el solo se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba un casto beso en mis labios.

- tal vez te lo diga mañana mi vida pero ahora vamos adormir – susurro asentí para abrazarme a su pecho el dejo un beso en mi frente mientras acariciaba mi espalda permitiéndome que me entregara por completo al sueño olvidándome de el mundo por completo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus rr, favoritos y alertas =)

chicas dejenme saber si les gusto el cap o no?

adelanto de el proximo cap:

Que mis primas llegaran era una excelente noticia aun que eso me podía asustar un poco las conocía ambas y sabia que podían ser mucho más peligrosas que yo no era lo mismo hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana que a ella por algo siempre estaba de su lado porque era mucho más fácil ser su amiga que su enemiga.

- eres estúpida – exclamo la voz de Nicole a mis espalda me voltee hacia ella quien ahora tenía sus brazos cruzado sobre su pecho.

- perdón – hable no dándole crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar me había llamado estúpida a mi pero que le estaba pasando.

- lo que escuchaste o parte de estúpida eres sorda – dijo fabiana llegando a su lado subí una ceja mientras fruncía el ceño.

- pero yo soy tu novio – musito gruñí para subir mi mirada hacia él quien ahora me observa.

- pero puedes dejar de cerlo Edward – susurre el solo dijo un acuerdo por lo que de inmediato me incorpore en la cama.

- eres una zorra – gruño sonreí esta vez lo estaba sacando de quicio y no había mejor cosa que un hombre asi.

- y eso es lo que te está matando – ronronee contra su odio para comenzar a succionarlo el pego su cuerpo mas al mío mi plan no podía ir mas perfecto.

chicas dejenme saber si les gusto el cap o no?

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz ^.^

besitos! =)

A.A


	8. Chapter 8

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 8

BPOV

El sol entro a la habitación por lo que me removí de manera brusca no quería despertar fueron las manos de Edward tan cerca de mi pierna que me hicieron abrir mis ojos por completo para ver a mi dios griego completamente dormido su rostro estaba en calma no lo pude evitar por lo que me incline un poco para rosar sus labios con los míos ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran de inmediato.

- lo siento no deseaba despertarte – susurre sonrojándome para bajar mi vista el solo rio mientras besaba mi frente.

- no lo sientas amor fue la mejor manera de despertar – musito sonreí ante sus palabras para de nuevo subir mi rostro pero esta vez el tomo mis labios entre los suyos haciéndome sonreí paso sus manos por mi cintura mientras yo dejaba las mías en su cabello.

- te quiero – hable cuando nos separamos el artículo con los labios un yo también para después incorporarse en la cama.

- me tengo que ir a mi habitación no creo que a Charlie le agrade mucho la idea que hayamos dormido juntos y no quiero morir tan joven – exclamo me incorpore en la cama para asentir la verdad aun que sabía que los demás no tenían el mas mínimo problema no podía decir lo mismo de mi padre.

Esta vez si me mostro por adonde había entrado para mi gran sorpresa era que dentro de mi vestier había una puerta pues era obvio que no la había visto por que estaba concentrada en otras cosas camine hasta la ducha de inmediato entre para luego unos minutos Salí para secar mi cuerpo.

me vestí con lo más cómodo que encontré para peinar mi cabello en una trenza y bajar hacia el comedor adonde ya estaban casi todos menos marie,jasper y Alice después de saludarlos a todos me senté de inmediato me sirvieron.

- entonces iremos todos a la playa – exclamo esme emocionada Carlisle le sonrió para besar su frente mientras ella solo tomaba un poco de su café Marie entro a la cocina solo con un bikini negro un short de playa blanco se sentó junto a mandy quien solo se dedico a su comida la verdad que había un ambiente de bastante tensión.

- Carlisle – llamo Marie de inmediato el se volteo hacia ella – te quería preguntar si me podías examinar tengo un dolor de cuello horrible crees que me puedas recomendar algún analgésico – musito ella el asintió.

- está bien apenas terminemos de desayunar me acompañas hasta mi habitación hay debo traer algo para el dolor – exclamo ella sonrió mientras se volteaba hacia mi padre.

- papi la tía Lucy llamo muy temprano para decir que Nicole y fabiana llegaran en unas horas – hablo ella mi padre sonrió para luego voltearse hacia mí.

- cariño Nicole y fabiana son tus primas las conocerás hoy se que no he tenido mucho tiempo de hablarte de ellas pero sé que te llevaras bien con ella – hablo asentí algo nerviosa porque no todo se podía quedar como estaba ahora tenían que llegar estas chicas que eran mis primas solo deseaba llevármela bien con ellas por el bien de todos.

Apenas terminamos de desayunar fui por mis apuntes – bella – la voz de mandy me hizo detenerme en el pasillo de inmediato me voltee hacia ella quien estaba sonriendo – crees que esta tarde después de ir a la playa nos acompañes a las chicas a mí al centro comercial – hablo de manera agitada asentí para sonreírle.

- claro mandy por mí no hay problema – susurre ella sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

- es que no aun no tengamos nada que hacer en el centro comercial bueno si comprar pero a las chicas y a mí no nos agrada mucha la idea de tus primas aquí aun que no tenemos nada encontrad de ellas no nos caen del todo bien – hablo asentí no tenía nada que hacer en la casa además que la idea de mis dos primas a las cuales no conocía no me agrava mucho me sentiría algo incomodad.

Mandy me acompaño a buscar mis apuntes para después dirigirnos al gran despacho adonde ya todos estaban con sus libretas concentrados estudiando me senté en silencio junto a Edward quien me halo contra su pecho para permitirme leer de su libreta ya que ambos teníamos que estudiar lo mismo para el examen.

MARIE POV

Que mis primas llegaran era una excelente noticia aun que eso me podía asustar un poco las conocía ambas y sabia que podían ser mucho más peligrosas que yo no era lo mismo hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana que a ella por algo siempre estaba de su lado porque era mucho más fácil ser su amiga que su enemiga.

La verdad cuando le dije a Carlisle en el desayuno era porque la verdad si me dolía el cuello el me dio un analgésico que alivio mi dolor sin embargo no me hablo directamente en ningún momento ya que esme nos acompañaba luego de eso busque mis apuntes para irme al estúpido despacho adonde se suponía que debíamos estudiar para pasar los exámenes como si eso sirviera de algo era más fácil comprar le la nota al profesor o en su defecto cambiarla le la nota por algo de diversión.

Mandy la hermana de Edward me tenia debía reconocer algo nerviosa ella no era como las chicas que las podía evadir fácilmente ella me tenia vigilada eso lo sabía perfectamente por otro lado estaba Silvana sabia que algo planeaba contra mí pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo de ella ya me encargaría en cualquier momento quien si me estaba sacando de mis casillas era la ilusa de mi hermana pero eso acabaría esta noche me encargaría

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron mostrando a mis dos primas Nicole estaba sonriendo mientras que su mirada se posaba en jasper aun que era un poco más alta que yo debía decir que con un tacones de unos centímetros la podía alcanzar, su cabello estaba corto como el de Alice, mientras que su cuerpo se seguí manteniendo en forma sus ojos eran grises sobre saltando sobre todo.

Fabiana por otra parte era de la misma estatura que Nicole también con los ojos grises su cuerpo seguía teniendo una buena forma eso no se podía negar ellas entraron al despacho de inmediato comenzaron a saludar a todos el abrazo enfusivo que le dio Nicole a jasper hizo arder Alice pero a ella no le importo lo mismo paso cuando fabiana abrazo a emmett.

Cuando se encontraron con bella quien solo se limito a pegarse al pecho de Edward quien le sonrió a mis primas – hola Isabella – saludaron ambas ganándose la atención de la muy estúpida ahora quien se puso de pie ella la abrazaron hipócritamente.

- un placer bella yo soy fabiana y ella es Nicole – exclamo mi prima con su mejor sonrisa bella estrecho su mano ambas quienes le sonrieron para después caminar hacia mi cuando me abrazaron ambas susurraron no la soportamos.

Cuando terminamos según con nuestras 3 horas de estudio salimos de el despacho de inmediato camine hacia mi habitación ya que en 20 minutos iríamos a la playa todos juntos apenas entre busque el bikini que había elegido azul marino me quedaba perfecto aun que me gustaba el negro prefería este coloque un vestido de playa que cubría solo un poco mis muslos.

- eres estúpida – exclamo la voz de Nicole a mis espalda me voltee hacia ella quien ahora tenía sus brazos cruzado sobre su pecho.

- perdón – hable no dándole crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar me había llamado estúpida a mi pero que le estaba pasando.

- lo que escuchaste o parte de estúpida eres sorda – dijo fabiana llegando a su lado subí una ceja mientras fruncía el ceño.

- crees que nos agrado la idea de que Felipe nos llamara porque tu no contestas sus llamadas no somos estúpidas nosotras si sabemos todo lo que pasa en nuestra familia – exclamo Nicole fabiana solo bufo.

- que no se vuelva a repetir de acuerdo – hablo asentí era preferible hacerlo que ellas decían.

- necesito dormir a bella esta noche en la cena – exclame antes de que ellas salieran de mi vestier de inmediato se voltearon hacia mi ambas sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te daremos lo que necesitas?- pregunto fabiana subiendo una ceja me encogí de hombros aun que pudiera ser muy fuerte ante los demás no lo podía ser con ellas ya que por ellas sabia todo lo que necesita.

-pues…..por…que….- balbuce no sabía que decirle si bien podían ser muy malas no hacían las cosas asi porque si.

- olvídalo Marie solo estaremos un día aquí y no vinimos ayudarte en tus jueguitos contra la idiota de tu hermana – dijo Nicole antes de salir de la habitación dejando completamente con la palabra en la boca esto no me podía pasar a mi golpee el piso fuertemente mientras tomaba mis lentes de sol.

Salí de mi habitación maldiciendo por el hecho de que las creídas de mi primas no me ayudaran pero no me importaba ya conseguiría estar con Edward esta noche asi su gran amor por bella se pondría en duda después de todo yo le podía dar lo que ella no.

Llegue a la sala adonde ya casi todo bella estaba recostada de el pecho de Edward mientras el acariciaba su espalda gruñí para dejarme caer en uno de los muebles definitivamente no iba hacer un buen día mi padre llego junto a la estúpida de Amanda ambos sonriendo con holly.

BPOV

Después de estudiar Edward me hizo una serie de preguntas referente al tema ver si lo sabia las conteste de manera correcta por lo que también le pregunte a él la llegada de mis primas que no parecían muy sociables me hizo sentir incomoda pero fue la mirada de los otros chicos que me hizo relajar porque sabía que ellos me apoyaban a mí.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el abrazo enfusivo que le dio Nicole a jasper haciendo que Alice casi explotara de el enojo lo mismo paso con rose cuando llego el turno de saludar a emmett puedo jurar que estuvo a punto de tomar a fabiana de el cabello para apartarla de su camino pero por suerte no lo hizo apenas me saludaron a mi me sentí algo extraña no podía negar que eran amables pero había algo en ellas que definitivamente no me inspiraba confianza.

Salimos de el despacho Silvana estaba algo enojada con alec por el abrazo que le había dado Nicole cosa que él no había rechazado –pero amor – llamo el Edward rio por la actitud de la chica quien solo bufo.

- nada de amor vete con ella – exclamo ante de halar de un brazo para separarme de Edward entre las demás me halaron junto con ella hacia mi habitación.

Apenas estuvimos dentro de mi habitación todas se comenzaron a quejarse de cómo era posible de que los chicos aceptaron los abrazos de mi prima de esa manera suspire para dejarme caer en la cama – son unas idiotas pero ya verán – exclamo Alice mientras abrazaba un cojín para hundir su rostro en el.

- chicas ellos nos quieren no nos van a engañar relájense – susurre enseguida 4 cojines cayeron a mi lado por lo que me voltee hacia ellas quien me estaban matando con la mirada solo me encogí hombros para hundir mi rostro en la almohada.

- claro bellita tú dices eso porque Edward no se separa de ti además nosotras conocemos a los chicos y tu deberías estar igual que nosotras en estos momentos – exclamaron las 4 al mismo tiempo suspire para asentir.

- bueno vamos que nos tenemos que acomodar para ir a la playa la pasaremos excelente – susurro mandy asentí mientras me levantaba para ir hasta mi vestier tome un traje de baño azul marino con un pequeño vestido me lo coloque al igual que unas zapatillas para recoger mi cabello.

Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme en el pasillo con Alice quien traía sus lentes de sol le sonreí para caminar hasta la sala adonde ya estaban los chicos de inmediato me senté junto a Edward quien me abrazo por lo que me recosté de su pecho el comenzó a acariciar mi espalda por lo cerré mis ojos.

Marie entro a la sala ya lista ella también para ir a la playa a los pocos minutos llego mi padre junto con Amanda y holly quien traía un bolso de playa en su mano ella sonrió para caminar hasta los brazos de rose quien beso su frente para que ella se sentara a su lado.

-bueno nos vamos – exclamo esme entrando a la sala junto a Carlisle salimos de la casa si había algo que me agradaba era el hecho de que solo teníamos que caminar 5 minutos para llegar la hermosa playa todo estaba en orden según lo que sabía era una playa privada solo para nosotros por lo que había tumbonas y meses perfectamente ordenadas.

- ven amor – llamo Edward coloque mi pequeño bolso sobre la tumbona para sentarme holly no tardo en quitar la ropa que traía puesta quedando con su bañador morado de una sola pieza morada con la sirenita ella sonrió mientras Amanda se inclinaba a su altura para comenzar a colocar el bloqueador.

- mami no me quiero poner tan blanca – se quejo ella a lo que Amanda rio para terminar de colocar el bloqueador.

- bella – llamo Edward me voltee hacia él quien me sonrió quite mi vestido para quedarme solo con mi bikini el quito su camisa dejando al descubierto su muy bien formado abdomen le sonreí para colocar los lentes de sol que me había entregado rose.

- chicos que van a tomar ustedes – pregunto mi padre me incorpore en la tumbona para ver un hombre con una libreta en su mano y un lapicero.

- yo quiero una piña colada papa – exclame el hombre anoto camine hasta Alice quien ahora estaba casi matando a jasper con la mirada.

- no es gracioso hale ahora ayúdame - hablo el camino hasta ella para ayudarla con el cierre de su vestido mientras dejaba las manos en su vientre plano para que el vestido callera – gracias – chillo ella mientras se apartaba para sonreírme.

- ya vas a entrar a la playa bellita – pregunto a lo que negué para observar como emmett tomaba a holly en sus brazos para colocarla sobre su espalda rose sonreí para tomar su mano mientras que comenzaban a caminar a hacia la playa.

- te amo – susurro la voz ronca de Edward mi oído por lo que me gire hacia el para capturar sus labios en un beso tierno escuchando las quejas sobre el apetito de jasper si seguíamos haciendo eso solo pude reír para besar la mejilla de mi novio.

- bella – llamo la voz de fabiana me voltee para ver como mis dos primas caminaban hasta mi con una gran sonrisa ambas.

- dime fabiana – susurre sintiéndome incomoda por qué no se podían ir a otro lado no las conocía de la manera que se conoce a unas primas ellas eran completamente extrañas para mi además no me daban la mas mínima confianza.

- nada solo vinimos por que el tío Charlie nos dijo que sería bueno que habláramos contigo un rato sabes cómo familia – susurro Nicole ante mi mirada fabiana solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

- para mi seria un placer pero en este momento Edward y yo vamos hacia la playa en la cena puede ser – exclame ellas asintieron para darse la vuelta y caminar hasta esme quien ahora estaba en los brazos de Carlisle.

Camine hasta Edward para tomar su mano indicándome que me siguiera llegamos a la orilla el paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras dejaba su barbilla en mi hombro para después deslizar sus labios por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello adonde deposito un beso húmedo.

- Edward – musite apartando sus manos de mi cintura para voltearme hacia él quien me observo de manera divertida – vamos a la playa – el asintió para tomar mi mano el agua golpeo contra mis piernas no estaba tan fría como lo esperaba eso era bueno.

- chicos – chillo rose llegando a nuestro lado le sonreí para ver que la pequeña holly venia en la espalda de emmett.

- bella – llamo holly captando mi atención me voltee hacia ella quien ahora estaba a mi lado sonreí para tenderle mi mano – emmett dice que ya puedo nadar sola – exclame me incline para besar su mejilla.

- eso es excelente hermanita – hable Edward me tomo en sus brazos haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado las risas de Alice y jasper me hicieron voltearme hacia la a orilla para ver que ello estaban entrando Edward me dejo en su espalda por lo que de inmediato me aferre a su cuello.

Estar dentro de la playa me hizo relajarme los chicos no eran como mi hermana ellos sabían lo que era divertirse tal vez era mucho mejor estar con ellos lo que si me asombro fue que mi padre entrara junto con Amanda que de inmediato tomo en brazos.

Cerca de los 5 nos salimos fabiana se me acerco de inmediato para informarme que después de la cena saldríamos a dar un paseo pero no con los chicos solo nosotras 3 puesto que mi padre deseaba que socializáramos un poco más.

- solo será un rato amor – exclame cuando comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la gran casa Edward negó para gruñir – son mis primas Edward y son ordenes de mi padre no puedo hacer nada – el solo se volteo hacia de manera rápida.

- entonces infórmale que yo iré contigo porque sola no vas a ir – gruño por lo que solo bufe para caminar hasta Alice quien se volteo hacia mí con el ceño fruncido solo me encogí de hombros.

Llegamos a la casa no espere que hablaran solo camine hasta mi habitación cuando entre camine directo al vestier ¿Por qué Edward se tenía que poner asi?, ¿Por qué no podía entender que eran mis primas? y además eran ordenes de mi papa a mí tampoco me estaba matando la idea de salir.

- nada va hacer que cambies de opinión – exclamo la voz de Edward me voltee para verlo con sus brazo cruzados contra su pecho suspire no deseaba discutir.

- no Edward no lo hará ahora deja de ser tan celoso – hable el bufo para sonreír tome la playera que había elegido para comenzar a caminar fuera de el vestier.

- no se trata de celos Isabella se trata de que conozco a tus primas – dijo solté la ropa sobre la sobre la cama para voltearme hacia él quien ahora estaba un poco más relajado o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

- mira qué casualidad yo no asi que por eso voy a salir – exclame el me fulmino con la mirada pero no me importa solo comencé a quitar mis zapatillas.

- pero yo soy tu novio – musito gruñí para subir mi mirada hacia él quien ahora me observa.

- pero puedes dejar de serlo Edward – susurre el solo dijo un acuerdo por lo que de inmediato me incorpore en la cama.

- Edward – llame tomando su brazo a lo que el se soltó de mi agarre para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta – no era eso lo que quería decir es sol….- no sabía que decirle el se volteo hacia mi de manera seria.

- es solo ¿Qué bella?- pregunto tomándome por ambos brazos me encogí de hombros ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho – sabes no me importa lo que ibas a decir ya lo hiciste – exclamo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta golpee la pared con una mano por qué había dicho eso.

Camine hasta la ducha maldiciendo el agua estaba caliente pero a mí me parecía fría apenas termine de me vestid no estaba de humor solo recogí mi cabello pero no coloque nada me maquillaje tome un pequeña cartera adonde coloque las cosas que podía necesitar para salir de mi habitación e ir hasta la sala adonde me esperarías mis primas.

- bella – exclamo de manera alegre Nicole cuando me observo entrar le sonreí de manera forzada para ver como fabiana también me saludaba.

- chicas la verdad es que quiero salir con ustedes pero discutí con mi novio y necesito hablar con él puede ser después….más tarde no lo sé – hable ella se observaron mientras subían su cejas para voltearse hacia mí.

- a nosotras nos encantaría que tú fueras hablar con tu novio bella sabes Edward nos cae bien pero el caso es que….son ordenes de el tío Charlie no nuestras además puedes hablar con el cuando vuelvas solo será un vuelva llegaremos antes de lo esperaba mucho antes de la cena – exclamo Nicole asentí de manera pesada porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí.

- está bien – susurre ellas sonrieron para tomar sus carteras algo me decía que iba hacer un salida muy larga pero ya que no podía hacer nada solo deseaba llegar rápido a casa para poder hablar con Edward.

MARIE POV

La tarde en la playa no fue tan mala había logrado que Carlisle tuviera un pequeño problema tanto que tuvo que ir a la playa por algo de agua fría sonreí si eso era con verme colocar un poco de bronceador mas comer un paleta era perfecto cada día lo llevaría mas al límite hasta que viniera hasta mi a rogar por mí.

A las de 5 de la tarde decidieron que era hora de irnos a casa reconozco que fue difícil el hecho de que mis primas me ayudaran para sacar a bella de la casa pero a la final aceptaron a ir a dar un paseo con ellas dándome tiempo para llevar mi plan con Edward.

- solo no se te ocurra cometer algún error Marie – exclamo fabiana asentí mientras me debatía entre cual conjunto de encajes usar.

- estamos hablando contigo – hablo Nicole molesta tomándome por uno de mis brazos me voltee hacia ella.

- yo las estoy escuchando – grite soltándome de su agarre sus miradas técnicamente nos mataron.

- mira pequeña mocosa el hecho de que creas que lo sabes todo no es asi que por tu bien comportante – dijo fabiana asentí no me convenía en este momento llevarle la contraria.

- mas te vale Marie por el bien de todos – musito Nicole antes de que salieran de mi habitación suspire para ducharme me coloque el conjunto que había elegido más una pequeña falda de cuadros y una camisa con poco escote elegí unas zapatillas bajas.

Salí de mi habitación para observar que eran las 7 la cena no duraría mucho porque todos estaban agotados apenas llegue al comedor me senté para ver como Carlisle me fulminaba con la miraba reí para tomar un poco de mi copa.

Edward entro al comedor no estaba de buen humor eso era definitivo pero ya me encargaría de hacerlo poner de buen humor como lo dije la cena paso rápido más de lo que esperaba Edward fue el primero en retirarse por lo que sonreí para alegar que me sentí un poco mal Carlisle medio una mirada acusadora pero solo me encogí de hombros.

Camine directo a mi habitación para quitar toda mi ropa tome la bata de ceda que había elegido para colocármela quite mis zapatillas para colocar mis tacones alto solté mi cabello Edward definitivamente caería ante mi esta noche.

- Marie – la voz de Amanda me hizo sobre saltar me voltee hacia ella de inmediato voltee hacia ella algo nerviosa.

- mama – exclame como odiaba que esa palabra saliera de mis labios ella no era mi madre nunca lo seria la idiota que me trajo al mundo ni siquiera le podía llamar madre asi que mucho menos a ella pero no tenia de otra.

- ¿Adónde vas?- pregunto subiendo una ceja la observe por un momento.

-no voy a ningún lado solo que como tú siempre dices una mujer se tiene que ver bien hasta para dormir – musite ella me sonrió para asentir llego hasta la puerta no sin antes susurrar un buenas noches.

apenas salió para seguro para colocar un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro observe el reloj solo eran las 8 de la noche mis primas me habían dicho que sacarían a bella hasta las 11 de la noche lo que me dejaba 3 horas para hacer a Edward caer cuando lo hiciera que llegara o no bella me da igual.

Salí de mi habitación para ir hasta la de Edward no hizo falta tocar la puerta ya que no tenia seguro entre su habitación era muy parecida a la mi solo que no tenia detalles rosado como la mía sino simplemente azules cerré la puerta para caminar hasta la cama comprobando que se estaba duchando genial.

Me deje caer en la gran cama para soltar un poco el nudo de mi bata sentí cuando salió de la ducha por lo que dirigí mi vista hacia el espejo para ver como pasaba de el baño al vestier y es que no se podía ver mejor solo tenía un toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura dejándome ver por completo su abdomen bien formado.

- Marie – hablo saliendo de su vestier solo con un pantalón de dormir sonríe para incorporarme en la cama su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que abrí mi bata definitivamente hombre tenía que ser todos sacados de el mismo molde aun que unos fueran mejores que los otros simplemente no pensaban con algo llamado cerebro pero en fin eso era bueno porque asi Edward estaría conmigo.

- hola Eddie – musite mordiendo mi labio inferior para caminar hasta el moviendo mis caderas de manera provocativa el trago de manera pesada mientras trataba de alejarse pero fui más rápida que el.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte pasando un mano por su cabello no se podía ver mejor definitivamente este hombre era todo un dios griego deje un mano en su pecho para comenzar a bajarla lentamente.

- mmmm…..pueden ser muchas cosas Edward pero ahorita ese no es el caso mejor dime que te gustaría hacer a ti – susurre lo más cerca que pude de sus labios definitivamente su expresión no tenia precio.

- me gustaría que te fueras en este mismo momento – exclamo para aparte comenzando a caminar hacia su cama gruñí a no esto no se quedaría asi ya vería que tan fuerte podía ser Edward y cuanto amaba a mi hermana.

- estás seguro – hablo dejando caer por completo mi bata quedando solo con el conjunto de encaje él se detuvo para voltearse hacia mí.

- si claro que estoy seguro ahora deja de ven…- no lo deje terminar de hablar porque mi mano fue directo a su mejilla pero cuando fui con su otra mejilla el tomo mi brazo de manera brusca para estamparme contra la pared dejándome contra este y su cuerpo.

- eres una zorra – gruño sonreí esta vez lo estaba sacando de quicio y no había mejor cosa que un hombre asi.

- y eso es lo que te está matando – ronronee contra su odio para comenzar a succionarlo el pego su cuerpo mas al mío mi plan no podía ir mas perfecto.

La puerta se abrio de golpee por lo que ambos nos separamos sobre saltados para voltearnos hacia esta - ¿QUE?- el grito se escucho en toda la habitacion.

* * *

gracias por sus rr,favoritos y alertas .

buenos chicas quien sera que abrio la puerta ? que pasara con carlisle y marie? que haran las primas de bella? le gusto el cap o no ?

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz.

besitos!^.^

A.A


	9. Chapter 9

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas se que me tarde pero fue una larga semana sorry

chicas sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 9

SILVANA POV

Después de la ida a la playa la cual había sido excelente me fui directo a mi habitación escuchando como Edward y bella discutí suspire para entrar a mi habitación me duche para colocarme un conjunto de ropa interior, elegí un vestido corto negro debajo de mis muslos pero mucho más arriba de mis rodillas, coloque mis zapatillas para luego peinar mi cabello y por ultimo un poco de maquillaje.

- Silvana amor estas lista- se escucho la voz de alec al otro lado de la puerta sonreí para comenzar a caminar hasta esta encontrándome con alec le sonreí para dejar un casto beso en sus labios el tomo mi mano para comenzar a caminar hacia al comedor.

Apenas llegamos nos encontramos con que no todos estaban tomamos nuestros asientos alec dejo una mano en mi pierna sonriéndome por lo que me incline para rosar sus labios con los míos – Silvana ¿Por qué no salieron?- pregunto esme sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

- porque bella tenía que salir con sus primas y pues el día en la playa nos dejo algo cansados a todos – musite ella asintió para sonreír Marie entro al comedor con su sonrisa de zorra bueno es que más se podía esperar de ella Edward uno que no estaba muy contento pero después de todo su discusión con bella no había sido fácil lo sabia la cena no duro muchos pues que todos deseábamos descansar.

Salimos de el comedor para comenzar a caminar hacia las habitaciones la casa estaba completamente en calma si había algo que me encantaba era el hecho de que la habitación de alec estuviera junto a la mía apenas llegamos el me sonrió pero no quería dormir sola por lo que lo hale hacia la puerta de su habitación el me observo con el ceño fruncido.

- no quiero dormir sola quiero dormir contigo – susurre el sonrió mientras me halaba contra su pecho para dejar un beso en mi frente.

- eso tiene un precio señorita – musito sonreí contra su pecho al entender el sentido de sus palabras por lo que subí mi rostro para capturar sus labios en un beso tierno.

- lo pagare si es necesario – exclame el asintió para abrir la puerta de su habitación haciéndonos ambos entrar mientras él la cerraba solo con un pies abandono mis labios para ir hasta mi cuello el cual comenzó a besar y succionar de manera tierna.

Mis piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama por lo que suspire para sentir como él hacia bajar mi cuerpo de manera delicada sobre este – te amo – susurro le sonrió para llevar mis manos hasta su camisa la cual comencé a desabotonar de manera lenta rosando cada parte de su piel el dejo su rostro en la curva de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que comenzó a rosar sus labios con mi clavícula llego hasta el primer tirante de mi vestido el cual bajo.

Cuando vestido bajo hasta mi cintura él se acomodo entre mis piernas para desabrochar el brasier acaricio mis senos de manera delicada dándole pequeños tirones a mis pezones para después capturar uno de sus senos en mi su boca para comenzar succionarlo después hizo lo mismo con el segundo haciéndome gemir sin control mientras halaba un poco de su cabello.

- eres perfecta – hablo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mi para comenzar a dejar besos húmedos por todo mi vientre succiono un poco en este haciéndome reír deje mis manos por su pecho para comenzar a recorrerlo por completo el gruño cuando llegue al elástico de su pantalón.

Cuando el término de sacar mi vestido hice lo mismo con su pantalón y su ropa interior el no tardo en quitar mis braguitas para pasar uno de sus dedos por toda mi intimidad haciéndome gritar de puro placer al mismo tiempo que me estremecí se acomodo entre mis piernas para entrar en mí.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera lenta para después aumentar su ritmo llevándome a un perfecto orgasmo encaje mis uñas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que gritaba contra su cuello el grito también contra mi cuello haciéndome estremecer nos dejamos caer en la cama por completo por lo que suspire había sido excelente.

Me acurruque contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que el acariciaba mi espalda beso mi frente para después besar mi cuello – duerme mi vida mañana será un largo día – musito asentí para cerrar mis ojos sintiéndome en calma por completo al mismo tiempo que me dejaba llevar por el sueño.

MARIE POV

- Alice – exclamo Edward la pequeña enana entro a la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras ella mientras fulminaba a Edward con la mirada - no es lo que tú piensas duende – dijo el acercándose a ella yo solo pude sonreír.

- ¿según tu que estoy pensando?– hablo ella subiendo una ceja cuando Edward llego hasta ella para tratar de tomarla por un brazo.

- pues que yo y Marie bueno tú sabes…..- dijo antes que ella estampara una mano en su mejilla el la observo asombrado.

- yo tengo nada que pensar cullen ahora explicarme adonde quedo tu amor por bella – hablo sonreír genial su querida hermana estaba en su contra mejor no podían ir mis planes Edward suspiro de manera pesada para pasar una mano por su cabello.

- lo hago enana es solo que ella y yo discutimos – susurro juro que la cara de la idiota esa no tenia precio.

- y claro por eso te vas acostar con esta zorra – grito observándome solo camine hasta ella.

- tu idiota no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme zorra – exclame pero antes de poder colocar mi mano sobre su mejilla Edward me detuvo cerrando su mano de manera fuerte en torno a mi muñeca la cual dolió.

- basta de tus juegos Marie comprende que no te amo a ti solo amo a tu hermana ahora fuera de mi habitación – exclamo el sentí como la rabia se acumulada en mi cuerpo.

- eres un cobarde no eres capaz de estar conmigo por miedo a que mi hermana lo sepa pero sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo – grite antes de que él me soltara Alice me grito que me largara por lo que Salí de la habitación.

Esto no se iba a quedar asi tendría a Edward en mi cama fuera al costo que fuera asi tuviera que quitar a mi hermana del medio no me importa seria mío además en pocos días todos estarían completamente decepcionados de mi adorada hermana pero sobre todo Edward que mal cuando se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo su novia mientras estaba con él la santa bella quien se lo iba a imaginar reí para comenzar a caminar hasta mi habitación.

Apenas entre deje caer mi bata de seda para quitar mis tacones camine hasta mi gran cama adonde me deje caer para cerrar mis ojos no podía ser posible que la zorra de Alice hubiera interrumpido con mis planes que no podían ser más perfectos.

- ¿Qué tienes?- la voz de Peter me hizo sobre saltar por lo que de inmediato me incorpore en la cama para observar como el Salí de el vestier suspire para levantarme camine hasta él quien no tardo en tomarme sus brazos para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- no es nada mejor dime qué haces tú aquí – susurre para tomar su labio inferior entre mis labios el sonrió mientras sus manos bajaban hasta mi cintura de manera posesiva.

- pensé que nos podíamos divertir un poco – musito besando mi cuello gemí para asentir al mismo tiempo que el capturaba mis labios después de todo no sería un noche tan mala.

BPOV

La Salí con mis primas me tenia realmente estresada ella no era como las chicas eran todo lo contrario pero no me quedaba de otra a las 9 les informe que era hora de irnos a casa pero ellas decidieron que mejor íbamos a cenar asentí de manera pesada para caminar hasta el pequeño restauran de comida árabe.

- bella es bueno saber que aceptaste ir con el tío Charlie aun que nunca conocimos a tu madre pues la nuestra no la quería mucho sin ofender – hablo Nicole asentí no muy feliz de sus palabras pero tenía que ser amable después de todo llego el hombre quien iba a tomar nuestras ordenes mis primas ordenaron pasta philo y yo por mi parte kibbeh relleno para tomar vino tinto las 3.

- que piensas estudiar bella – pregunto fabiana tomando un poco de su copa me encogí la verdad me agrava mucho la carrera de medicina pero la sangre no era mi fuerte por lo que prefería ser empresaria.

- seré empresaria – hable ella me sonrió mientras solo me encogía de hombros para tomar un poco de comida llevándome a la boca.

- vaya eso es excelente – dijo Nicole tomando un poco de su copa de manera de burla no bella no seas tonta son ideas tuyas.

Cuando terminamos de comer salimos de el pequeño restaurante para subir al auto de Nicole observe el reloj de el tablero para comprobar que eran cerca de las 11 de la noche perfecto de seguro Edward estaría dormido apenas el auto se estaciono en el garaje baje para desearle buenas noches a mis primas e ir directo hasta mi habitación tomaría una ducha para después ir a despertar a Edward como fuera pero me iba a escuchar.

Apenas entre a mi habitación sentí como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas sola al mismo tiempo que las luces se encendían me voltee para ver a Edward quien tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sonreí pero él estaba serio.

- tenemos que hablar – exclamo serio asentí estaba de acuerdo con el eso era definitivo suspire por lo que el camino hasta mi - ¿quieres seguir siendo mi novia?- pregunto serio.

- claro que quiero Edward yo te amo pero tenía que salir con mis primas y tus por los estúpidos celos te pusiste de esa manera tenía que hacer algo para que te calmaras – hable el me observo para después apartarse.

- primero no estoy celoso mucho menos te estaba prohibiendo que salieras yo también te amo por eso necesito protegerte de cualquiera que desee lastimarte en este caso de tus primas aun que se vean como buenas chicas no lo son – suspiro para pasar un mano por su cabello – solo por eso no deseaba que salieras pero si para ti que deje de ser tu novio es la solución entonces de acuerdo – exclamo volteándose hacia mí.

- no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser mi novio te amo solo fue una obligación – hable acariciando su mejilla el suspiro para asentir.

- prométeme que no lo volverás a decir – susurro cerca de mis labios para que su aliento chocara contra mi rostro asentí para unir nuestros labios por completo amaba a Edward no deseaba discutir con el por nada.

- tu hermana fue a mi habitación – musito el aun contra mis labios por lo que me separe de manera brusca el me tomo por un brazo para detenerme.

- no paso lo que estas pensando – exclame me relaje ante sus palabras para comenzar a caminar junto con el hacia la cama me senté a su lado - ella fue pues con…..muy poca ropa…pero no paso nada amor lo juro yo te amo a ti y con la única mujer con que quiero estar eres tu – sus palabras eran sinceras eso se reflejaba en sus ojos además si hubiera pasado algo no pienso que me lo estaría diciendo.

- yo te creo Edward- musite antes de rosar sus labios con los míos sintiendo esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que tanto me gustaban.

- te amo – hablo antes de capturar mis labios en un beso delicado pero demandante pase mis manos alrededor de su nuca para atraerlo más hacia mis labios no fui consciente de en qué momento quede sobre su regazo solo que el dejo mis labios para comenzar a bajar hacia mi cuello.

- Edward - musite al mismo tiempo que gemí por la sensación que estaban produciendo sus labios sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello.

- bella debemos parar – susurro él cuando deje mis manos en su pecho para comenzar a bajarlas solo jadee contra sus labios no deseaba parar solo lo deseaba a él y lo tendría.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte mientras sentí como una fuerte ola de calor recorría mi cuerpo por completo el suspiro para quitar sus labios de mi cuello.

-por que aun que te desee con todas mis fuerzas no es el momento ni el lugar mi vida eso es algo que tienes que comprender solo tenemos que esperar un tiempo solo eso mas nada lo prometo – exclamo asentí para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- te amo Edward eso no lo cambiara nadie pero también te deseo más de lo que te imaginas –murmuro el asintió para después musitar un prometo que será pronto le sonreí para levantarme de su regazo.

- me voy a duchar no te vayas quédate conmigo esta noche ¿sí?- hable el asintió por lo que camine hasta el baño luego de una relajante ducha salía hacia el vestier para tomar un pequeño camisón blanco peine mi cabello para luego secarlo y trenzarlo.

- vamos a dormir – susurre dejándome caer a un lado de Edward quien asintió para apagar la luz mientras me halaba contra su pecho beso mi frente para dejar un mano debajo de mi camisón para acariciar la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

- buenas noches – dije el sonrió uniendo nuestros labios el beso era delicado pero cada segundo que pasaba estaba subiendo de tono por lo que me separe de el de manera quien tan solo beso mi frente.

- duerme pequeña mañana será un largo día te amo - hablo asentí para cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

el sol entro a la habitación por lo que de inmediato me incorpore recordando el hecho de que hoy regresaríamos casa asi que tendría que preparar de nuevo las maletas para luego regresar a Miami– te quiero – la voz de Edward me hizo sobre saltar el me sonrió atreves de el espejo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunte ruborizada ante su mirada él se encogió de hombros para incorporarse en la cama dejándome acomodaba entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus las labios se posaban en mi clavícula para comenzar a subir hasta llegar a la curva de mi cuello la cual beso de manera delicada.

- el suficiente para saber que te amo y que eres perfecta – susurro contra mi oído haciéndome estremecer el rio para luego levantarse – es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación tenemos que bajar temprano – hablo asentí para rosar mis labios con los suyos.

Apenas Edward salió de la habitación me fui a duchar después de lavar mi cuerpo y mi cabello un par de veces me vestid con un conjunto deportivo azul marino comencé a recoger toda mis cosas me llevo unos 30 minutos deje las maletas junto a la puerta para peinar mi cabello.

Salí de mi habitación directo al comedor cuando entre ya todos estaban desayunando – buenos días- exclame para tomar asiento Edward beso mi mejilla por lo que Alice soltó una risita pero el solo bufo.

- chicos el vuelo sale en 1 hora asi que tiene que estar todo listo – hablo mi padre asentí para sonreír.

- creo que la próximo semana viajaremos tío a tu casa tenemos que conocer más a Isabella – exclamo Nicole a lo que mi padre sonreía pero yo solo me encogí de hombros para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

- eso es perfecto – susurre sintiendo la mano de Edward en mi rodilla Marie estaba concentrada en su comida sabía que estaba furiosa por el rechazo de Edward pero realmente no me importaba.

Terminamos de desayunar para dirigirnos a la gran sala las maletas ya no estaban en nuestras habitaciones Edward me sentó en su regazo por lo que recosté mi rostro de su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi espalda.

- definitivamente ustedes se aman – susurro esme llegando a nuestro lado sonreí para dejar un casto beso en los labios de Edward todos estábamos en silencio mi padre anuncio que había llegado la limosina que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

- fue un placer compartir contigo prima nos veremos la próxima semana – dijo fabiana abrazándome solo me encogí de hombros para asentir Edward tomo mi mano para despedirse s mis primas.

- creo que al fin nos libramos de ella – hablo mandy sonriendo asentí no me era que odiaba a mis primas pero simplemente no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza.

Silvana subió para sentarse junto alec quien paso un brazo por sus hombros para besar su frente, rose no tardo en demostrar lo contenta que estaba de volver a casa la verdad la apoyaba en eso y mucho.

- me mintieron – dijo holly sentándose a mi lado para cruzar sus bracitos sobre su pecho la observa para voltearme hacia ella quien me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Quién te mintió pequeña? – pregunte ella se movió incomoda en el asiento de la limosina la cual estaba ahora en marcha hacia el gran aeropuerto.

- ustedes me mintieron me dijeron que iban a jugar conmigo y no lo hicieron – exclamo ella observándonos la cara de todos fue un gran dilema.

- hay hermanita pero podemos jugar cuando lleguemos – susurre ella se volteo hacia mientras su rostro se iluminaba sonriendo y sus pequeño ojitos brillaban,

-¿enserio?- pregunto ella a lo que todos me fulminaron con la mirada pero solo asentí para ver la feliz llegamos al aeropuerto para dejar nuestro equipaje subimos al avión me senté junto a esme quien estaba escribiendo en algo que al parecer era como un diario le sonreí.

- creo que los chicos están en problemas por tu culpa bella – susurro ella a lo que me encogí pero ella solo rio – los podemos grabar – la observe asombrada pero ella solo me guiño un ojo.

- para utilizarlo en su contra – dijo Silvana llegando a nuestro lado no paso mucho tiempo para que las demás chicas se unieran a nosotros tenían planeado grabar a los chicos aun que me diera un poco de pena con ellos la verdad sería bastante divertido.

Luego de unos minutos me aparte de ella para ir hasta mi novio que de inmediato me recibió en sus brazos dejando un beso en frente sonreí – te amo – susurro para unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno la risa de emmett nos hizo separarnos gruñendo.

- porque en vez de estar riendo aquí no te vas a ver que hace rose – exclame él se volteo hacia su novia quien ahora estaba riendo al igual que Alice por algo que había dicho Amanda.

- creo que tienes razón bellita – dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia su novia me voltee hacia Edward quien me observo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué están planeando?- pregunto con sus labios de demasiado cerca de los míos por lo que me encogí de hombros para morderme el labio inferior.

- nada solo son cosas de chicas – susurre por lo que me halo aun mas contra su pecho dejando un beso en mi cabello reí la verdad que sería bastante divertido grabarlos jugando muñecas.

- espero que no sea nada malo – dijo negué rápidamente mientras el apartaba un par de mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

- claro que no es nada malo te amo – murmure besando su mejilla el me sonrió algo me decida que regresar a los Ángeles seria diferente ese era seguro no había duda Marie había demostrado de que era capaz en estos tres días me odiaba de eso estaba clara pero también sabía que Edward me amaba por el haría lo que fuera necesaria además tenía la ayuda de las chicas si ella me quería quitar a Edward pues se la pondría tan fácil porque él era mío lo amaba.

* * *

gracias por sus rr,favoritos y alertas .

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz.

besitos!^.^

A.A


	10. Chapter 10

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas se que me tarde mucho pero es que es un capitulo de marie completo y pues aun que adoro escribir de ella a veces se me hace dificil asi que me mi cerebro estaba seco =( pero por suerte ya tengo claro de lo que va pasar en la historia eso es algo bueno o eso creo yo=)

chicas sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 10

MARIE POV

El volver a Miami era perfecto me podría librar un poco de mi estúpida familia pero sobre todo seguir con lo que había comenzado Carlisle era mi objetivo gracias a él todo mi plan concluiría es que de tan solo imaginarme la cara de Edward cuando se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo su padre seria un premio por otro lado sabia que todos llegarían a odiar a bella esa idiota la haría sufrir la humillaría hasta que viniera a rogar un poco de mi ayuda la cual no se la daría.

Después despedirnos de todo los cullen regresamos a la casa casi deseaba matar a bella cuando beso a Edward pero su felicidad no le duraría mucho mi adorado Edward la odiaría tanto que mas nunca estaría con ella la rechazaría totalmente pero a hay estaría yo para consolarlo como una buena chica.

- Marie – llamo mi padre apenas entramos a la casa me voltee hacia él con mi mejor expresión de niña buena para sonreírle – hija se que fui muy duro quitándote tus tarjeras y tu auto pero luego de que dejes todo en tu habitación pues ir a buscarlos en mi despacho – hablo le sonreí para besar su mejilla bella me observo realmente sorprendida pero solo rodé mis ojos para comenzar a subir hacia mi habitación.

- Jessica – grite antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación ella no tardo en aparecer con su sonrisa de idiota abría mi cartera para sacar un cajeta de cigarrillos – prepárame la tina ahora mismo – ordene ella asintió por lo que camine hasta mi vestier tome un conjunto de encajes negro una falda corta y una camisa ajustada lo deje todo sobre el pequeño mueble de mi vestier.

- listo señorita – hablo la idiota entrando al vestier no tarde en ordenarle que saliera para ir hasta la tina quite toda mi ropa para entrar en ella lave mi cuerpo un par de veces mañana temprano creo que amanecería demasiado mal de salud asi que tendría que hacerle un pequeña visita a Carlisle.

Luego de ducharme me vestid para peinar mi cabello tome un cigarrillo llevándomelo a los labios al mismo tiempo que marcaba un mensaje hacia Peter el iluso ese aun que debía reconocer que era muy bueno solo deseaba su dinero.

Antes de terminar con mi cigarrillo observe el reloj de la mesita de noche eran tan solo las 3 de la tarde como pasaba el tiempo de rápido iría por las llaves de mi auto al igual que por mis tarjetas de crédito no me iría para nada mal una ida al centro comercial.

- papi puedo pasar – musite tocando la puerta de su despacho escuche un adelante por lo que abría la puerta para encontrarme con mi padre sentado tras su escritorio el subió su rostro sonriéndome.

- siéntate cariño – susurro camine para sentarme en uno de los muebles que estaba enfrente a su escrito el me extendió un sobre amarillo el cual cuando abrí me encontré con las llaves de mi amado auto mas todo lo que el idiota me había pedido con su castigo pero era lógico que no podía castigada mucho tiempo a su pequeña si supiera quién es pequeña no crep que estaría muy feliz.

- gracias papi – dije levantándome para besar su mejilla Salí de su oficina para encontrarme con la idiota de mi hermana jugando con holly solo bufe para caminar hacia mi auto saque una cajeta de cigarrillo para dejarlo en la guantera al igual que mi nuevo de par de gafas de dolce & gabbana sonreí.

Maneje al centro comercial mientras me encargaba que la secretaria de Carlisle me anotara una cita con él a primera hora de la mañana de esa manera me saltaría un examen conseguirá un justificativo y como por su fuera poco una buena mañana con Carlisle si eso era lo bueno de que la secretaria de tu doctor sea un chica que con unos cuantos dólares sea capaz de lo que sea.

Deje mi auto estacionado para tomar mis lentes al igual que mi cartera camine directo a victoria secret tendría que comprar algo lindo para provocar a Carlisle aun me preguntaba cómo había salido de su gran problema cuando lo deje en la cocina por que llego la idiota de su esposa.

Elegí un par de conjuntos de encajes cancele para tomar la bolsa era obvio que no llegaría con una exactamente de victoria secret por lo que pase por otra tienda comprando una preciosa minifalda rosada a juego con una camisa blanca ajustada en el busto Carlisle no se podría resistir.

Camine hasta mi auto para subir revise mi celular tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Peter la verdad era que no tenía ganas de verlo le mande un mensaje con la escusa que tenía que estudiar pero la ver es que no lo iba hacer no me preocupaba mucho con los profesores todos eran iguales.

- ¿a dónde estabas?- pregunto Amanda apenas entre a la casa rodee los ojos para voltearme hacia ella con una sonrisa hipócrita encogiéndome de hombros.

- papi me dio permiso mami te molesta – susurre mordiéndome el labio inferior ella negó para caminar hasta mi colocando una mano en mi hombro pero quien se creía.

- no Marie solo deseaba saber a dónde estabas – hablo antes de caminar escaleras arriba suspire para ver que bella salía de la sala con un par de libros en mano seguida de holly quien traía un libro para colorear.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación cuando llegue le indique a Jessica que no deseaba cenar que solo subiera un te hasta mi habitación quite toda mi ropa para entrar a la ducha adonde me relaje para luego colocarme un pequeño camisón al igual que unas diminutas bragas mi te estaba en la mesita de noche pase seguro a la puerta de mi habitación para ver que eran las 7 de la noche.

Camine hasta la mesita de noche para tomar un potecito de pastillas para dormir tome dos para llevármelas a la boca tome un poco de té para que pasaran con facilidad me deje caer en la cama mientras me cubría con la sabana suspire ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser diferentes? gruñí ante mi pregunta por qué simplemente no era asi las cosas no se podían cambiar poco a poco el sueño se apodero de mi hasta que me dormí por completo.

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar por lo que me incorpore en la cama para encontrarme con la idiota de Jessica saliendo de mi baño –su baño está listo señorita – exclamo asentí para pasar una mano por mi cabello.

Luego de unos minutos me levante para ir hasta mi baño después de unos minutos Salí para envolver mi cuerpo en una toalla seque mi cabello para observarme al espejo una gran sonrisa cruzo por mis labios camine hacia mi vestir tome un conjunto de encajes rosado me lo coloque como no deseaba que mi padre se fuera a quejar coloque un falda una larga encima de la que ya tenía, la camisa blanca que se ajusto perfecto a mis grandes senos al igual que otra sin escote, unas zapatillas bajas.

- lista – exclame observándome al espejo la verdad me veía como toda a una niña buena peine mi cabello coloque un poco de maquillaje en mi mochila deje unos tacones altos blancos, una cajeta de cigarrillo, mi estuche de maquillaje y una bufanda rosada la tome para colocar mis gafas sobre mi cabeza.

Salí de mi habitación con mi mejor sonrisa pero apenas entre al comedor cambie mis rostro como al de alguien quien se sentía mal mi padre me pregunto a lo que alegue que no me sentí muy bien que antes de ir al instituto pasaría por donde Carlisle para que me diera algo que me sintiera mejor.

La idiota de bella apareció en el comedor sonriendo beso la mejilla de mi padre para después hacerlo mismo con la de mi abuela termine mi desayuno primero que los demás necesitaba salir de ahí me disculpe diciendo que no me sentí lo suficientemente bien que lo mejor era que fuera con Carlisle rápido mi padre beso mi mejilla.

Cuando subí a mi auto abrí mi mochila para sacar la cajeta de cigarrillo maneje hasta la clínica apena estacione el auto tome la mochila camine hacia los baños del primer piso entre aun cubículo para quitar la estorbosa falda al igual que la camisa dejando solo las zapatillas regrese a mi auto quitando mis zapatillas para colocar los altos tacones dejando la mochila ahora si podría ir al consultorio de Carlisle como todo un niña buena.

camine hasta uno de los ascensores para marcar el piso dos que era adonde se encontraba su consultorio la secretaria de inmediato me saludo indicándome que era la primera en la lista de paciente aun que sabía que no iba por una revisión médica me da igual por lo que si iba tendrían que esperarse unas horas.

- buenos días Carlisle – salude abriendo la puerta para cerrarla su consultorio era amplio y ordenado no podía pedir más el levanto la vista de los documentos que al parecer estaba revisando para suspirar.

- buenos días Marie ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano no veo que estés enferma?- hablo solté una risita para sentir como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo por lo que comencé a caminar moviéndome de la manera más provocativa que encontré hacia su escritorio.

- claro que me siento mal Carlisle – susurre colocándome enfrente de su silla el de inmediato se incorporo por lo que me mordí el labio inferior - ¿Cómo la pasaste la última noche con tu esposa?- pregunte halando un poco su corbata el sabia a que me refería había sido tan divertido irme y dejarlo hay con ese gran problema.

- fue frustrante – musito mientras escondía su rostro en la curva de mi cuello para rosarlo gemí ante su toque.

- ¿Qué fue frustrante Carlisle?- pregunte dejando mis manos en su cabello el pego su rostro más a mi cuello mientras suspiraba.

- no lo sé….fue el hecho de que tú te fueras y me dejaras amo a esme pero es diferente – hablo si esto iba como lo planeaba tal vez y terminaba destruyendo su perfecto matrimonio.

- claro ella es una vieja pero yo soy joven – dije el gruño para pegar sus caderas contra las mías haciendo que chocara contra su escritorio.

- la edad no tiene nada que ver en esto Marie son cosas muy diferentes aun que tu no lo veas asi – exclamo para comenzar a besar mi cuello.

- de acuerdo como tú digas ahora infórmale a tu secretaria que no te pase ninguna llamada y veremos si la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto – hable el asintió para tomar el teléfono el indico a su secretaria que no pasara llamadas para trancar sonriendo me subí en su escritorio para cruzar mis piernas.

- estamos jugando con fuego – dijo antes de besarme claro que estábamos jugando con fuego pero yo no me iba a quemar si no el lo disfrutaría hasta que me cansara para luego acabar con su fabulosa felicidad.

- una cosa a la vez Carlisle si tu esposa no se entera todo estará bien – musite para quitar su corbata besando su cuello el gruño mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas las cuales cerré en torno a su cintura.

- tengo pacientes Marie –murmuro reí asintiendo para besar su cuello sabía perfectamente que tenia pacientes pero ellos podían esperar eso era lo de menos.

- lo sé pero pueden esperar esto es más importante – dije mordiendo su cuello a lo que gimió lleve mis manos hasta su camisa.

- no pueden sé que le dije a mi secretaria que no pasara llamadas pero tú y yo sabemos lo que esto puede durar mejor nos veremos luego – hablo apartándome un poco a lo que gruñí para hacer puchero.

- me vas a dejar asi – pregunte pasando una mano por mi cabello el suspiro para rosar mis labios con los suyos.

- no claro que no pequeña nos podemos ver a la hora del almuerzo – dijo pasando sus manos por mis caderas sonreí asintiendo.

- necesitare un justificativo para poder evitar ir al instituto – exclame el asintió por lo que me aparte para sentarme frente a su escritorio preparo mi justificativo me levante para ir hasta el capturando sus labios en un beso demante.

- gracias….otra cosa no puedo ir a un hotel sola soy menor de edad – murmure el asintió sentándome en su regazo para besar mi cuello.

-por eso no hay problema yo me encargare de todo – susurro sonreí ante sus palabras para dejar un casto beso en sus labios acomode mi ropa para tomar el justificativo Salí del consultorio varias mujeres me observaron de forma acusadora pero solo me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

Cuando subí a mi auto decidí que iría por un conjunto para esta tarde después de todo tenía todo el día libre gracias a que Carlisle quería estar conmigo aun que deseaba ir al instituto para ver por un rato no podía estaba demasiado enferma.

Llegue al centro comercial compre un conjunto perfecto para esta tarde mi celular sonó un par de veces tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Peter aun que me veía tentada a responderle a final no lo hice lo quería si pero ahorita no me interesaba.

- se puede saber que haces aquí – la voz ronca de jasper a mis espaldas me hizo sobre saltar de inmediato me voltee hacia el sorprendida tratando de ocultarla la bolsa que llevaba.

- jasper – exclame alterada maldición pero no se suponía que él tenía que estar en el instituto con la enana de Alice la pobre lo amaba con locura pero lo que no sabía que su odio hacia mi estaba muy justificado aun que ella seguía pensando que jasper jamás la engañaría pero estaba completamente equivocada.

- te hice una pregunta – dijo tomándome del brazo con más fuerza de lo normal por lo que trate de soltarme de su agarre.

- no es tu problema por qué no te vas con enana de tu novia además deberías estar en el instituto – hable el gruño para soltarme por lo que pase una mano por mi cabello.

-Alice no tiene nada que ver en esto si no fui al instituto es por qué tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – exclamo pero solo reí para bufar.

- de acuerdo si estoy aquí es por qué Carlisle me dio el día libre no me encuentro muy bien de salud – hable el rio pero solo comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento me da igual lo que en estos momentos pensara.

- ¿piensas que te voy a creer Marie?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño deteniéndome pero solo me encogí de hombros la verdad me daba igual.

- mira jasper se que tuvimos algo y no creo que quieras que Alice se entere si te aburriste de ella pues cariño búscate otra por en este momento no me interesas – susurre para rosar mis labios con los del quien me observo sorprendido.

- contigo no se puede hablar de manera normal – gruño pero solo reí para asentir dejando que observara mi gran escote.

- nos veremos luego – sentencie para caminar hacia mi auto genial iba a comenzar a llover tome mi celular comprobando que había tardado el tiempo suficiente mi celular comenzó a sonar mostrando que era Carlisle de inmediato lo atendí.

- nos vemos en el mandarín oriental en 10 minutos – hablo para cerrar el celular estaba apocas calles por lo que sonreí comenzó a llover por lo que maldije por suerte no había mucho tráfico estacione el auto para bajar.

En la entraba ya me esperaba Carlisle tome su mano para besar su mejilla caminamos hasta la recesión me sorprendió cuando la empleada solo nos entrego una tarjeta de una habitación sin preguntar nada caminamos hasta los ascensores.

- como se supone que no nos pidieron nada – pregunte cuando estábamos en el ascensor el sonrió para voltearse hacia mi beso mi mejilla.

- mi mejor amigo es el dueño del hotel no tenemos ningún problema ahora dime te hubiera gustado que preguntaran algo – exclamo a lo que de inmediato negué llegamos al último piso esto cada vez se estaba haciendo más divertido.

Caminamos hasta la suite Carlisle abrió la puerta por lo que entre no era la primera vez que venía al hotel apenas la puerta se cerró Carlisle pego mi cuerpo a la pared para comenzar a besar mi cuello de manera desesperada pero lo detuve.

- una cosa a la vez todo con calma – dije el frunció el ceño pero solo sonreí para besar sus labios y luego su cuello – dame unos minutos si – hable el asintió aun confundido me aparte del para caminar hasta la habitación de la suite de inmediato comencé a quitar mi ropa para colocarme el conjunto de lencería negro que había elegido.

Cuando estuve lista deje mi cabello que callera en ondas para salir de la habitación encontrándome con Carlisle sin su camisa en la pequeña salita de la suite su rostro no tenia precio al ver el conjunto sonreí para comenzar a caminar hasta el.

- seré tu amante – pregunte colocándome horcadas sobre él quien de inmediato tomo mi cintura comencé a besar su cuello para pasar mis manos por su pecho.

- eso y mucho mas – contesto a lo que sonreí perfecto ahora se podría resistir a mi me aparte de su cuello para sonreírle.

- eso será sumamente excitante – exclame antes de capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado el comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos por lo que me aparte un poco indicándole que se pusiera de pie para ir a la habitación.

Apenas entramos a la habitación el me deposito en la cama para comenzar a besar mi cuerpo quite su pantalón dejándolo solo con la ropa interior el beso el nacimiento de mis senos para succionar un poco entre la tela y mi piel solté un gemido de puro placer.

- como se supone que esme te deja solo siendo tan perfecto – hable para soltar una risita a lo que el gruño quitando mi brasier mostrando mis senos.

- no metas a esme en esto es mi esposa la amo con todo mi corazón contigo es algo físico – dijo antes de llevarse uno de mis senos a la boca de manera posesiva por lo que gruñí.

- de acuerdo – jadee sintiendo como comenzaba a recorrer mis piernas con sus manos de manera lenta se aparto de uno de mis senos para dejar una serie de besos en él y luego dejar una serie llevo otro a la boca su celular comenzó a sonar por lo que maldije al igual que él quien se incorporo en la cama por su rostro reconocí que era esme.

- "hola amor "- saludo colocando un dedo en mis labios por lo que sonreí no podía ser más sínico quien se iba a imaginar al perfecto Carlisle al hombre más respetable de todos engañando a su amada esposa conmigo.

-no….- no termino de hablar por que tome el dedo que estaba en mis labios para comenzar a succionarlo él se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir por lo que sonreí – no lo siento no puedo ir es que hay una emergencia aquí en el hospital si lo prometo cenaremos juntos – exclamo fulminándome con la mirada pero solo sonreí de manera inocente.

- si mi vida yo también te….amo pero tengo que colgar – dijo para cerrar su celular por lo que sonreí el aparto su dedo de mis labios pero solo hice un dulce puchero.

- que te dijo tu esposa – pregunte cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello de manera bastante brusca el solo bufo contra mi cuello.

- solo deseaba almorzar conmigo – exclamo antes de comenzar a besar mis senos sonreí me daba igual lo que le estuviera diciendo pero nunca estaba de mas saberlo.

-de acuerdo – dije para halar contra mis labios en un beso cargado de pasión por que hay no había amor y nunca lo iba a ver el recorrió mi cuerpo con sus labios mientras yo solo podía gemir ante el placer que me estaba produciendo.

- eres perfecta – murmuro llegando a mis senos los cuales beso sin ninguna delicadeza deje mis manos en su cabello para halar de él un poco apartándolo de mis senos para rosar sus labios con los míos Carlisle arranco mis braguitas para introducir uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad por lo que grite de placer.

-¿Qué pensaría tu padre de esto?- pregunto succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja a lo que comencé a reír para besar su cuello haciendo que rodáramos en la cama para yo quedar sobre el comencé a besar su pecho Carlisle tenía un gran cuerpo eso era algo que no se podía negar lástima que esme no fuera lo suficientemente buena y que lo mío le fuera durar poco.

- mi padre no pensara nada de esto por que simplemente no se va enterar de nada – susurre pasando mis manos por encima de su ropa interior haciéndolo gruñir por lo que sonreí – además tu y yo somos solo amantes y tu eres mi doctor – el asintió para besar la piel de mi vientre a lo que gemí.

Lleve mis manos a su ropa interior para quitarla dejándolo en las misma condiciones que yo aun seguía preguntándome como esme podía dejar a ser tan perfecto solo acaricie su miembro un poco estaba demasiado excitado por lo que sonreí.

- parece que esme no es lo suficiente para ti – hable pasando mi lengua por su abdomen a lo que él solo gimió.

- no metas a mi esposa en esto – gruño a lo que sonreí para levantarme de la cama a lo que él me observo pero solo sonreí su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de manera lenta por lo que me estremecí.

- mmmmm….tu siempre tan moralista Carlisle – susurre mordiéndome el labio inferior – pero tu yo sabemos que no es la primera vez que engañas a tu esposa simplemente por el hecho de que ella no es lo sufiente para ti por que cuando estas con una mujer no te gusta la delicadeza si no solo tu satisfacción que tal vez fue buena al principio que tuviste tus hijos y que forman un hermosa familia – suspire de manera pesada pasando una mano por mi cabello para dejarme caer en el sillón al otro extremo de la habitación – pero que ella sigue sin ser suficiente por eso tus viajes por eso tu ejemplo del padre perfecto pero todo esto es una máscara – exclame.

- te equivocas- murmuro entre dientes a lo que reí.

- si me equivoco por que estas aquí Carlisle tal vez es por qué después de que te deje en la cocina tu esposa no fue lo suficiente buena para liberarte de ese problema con el cual te deje – hable a lo que le gruño.

- lo intente – susurro a lo que sonreí para levantarme caminando hacia el moviendo mis caderas.

- se que lo intentaste pero simplemente el sexo es un tema muy diferente aparte al amor y eso lo sabemos perfectamente tu y yo aun que te cueste admitirlo – hable acariciando su mejilla amaba mi papel de la buena amante la que se preocupaba después de hacer que la moral se fuera por completo – responde algo ¿esme es lo suficientemente buena o estás aquí por que sientes algo por mi?- dije mientras mis labios rosaban su pecho.

- no siento nada por ti Marie es lo que….esme la amo lo reconozco pero no es lo mismo – dijo a lo que asentí para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- para eso estoy yo – el me observo para sonreírme no podía ser mas idiota aun que fuera un gran hombre me serviría de mucho hacer que su rostro de buen padre y esposo cayera seria un excito pero más a un el hecho de que con eso lograría que para siempre Edward odiara a mi querida hermana la cual obviamente saldría de nuestras vidas en poco tiempo ya que mi padre no aceptaría eso de seguro le daría algo de dinero para mandarla fuera del país y no verla nunca más.

Sentí como los labios de Carlisle se posaban en mi cuello por lo que ambos caímos a la cama el estaba impaciente y yo también por lo que entro en mi en unos segundos al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios a los míos en un beso demante comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas llegando a un orgasmo en pocos minutos que nos hizo gritar ambos mi cuerpo se estremeció al igual que de Carlisle.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el saliera de mi por lo que dé me incorpore en la cama sonriendo observe atreves del espejo para ver a un Carlisle quien tenía un sonrisa en sus labios mientras un brillo diferente estaba en sus ojos.

- creo que será mejor que regrese – susurro incorporándose pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a vestirse.

- no es mejor una ducha antes – hable a lo que el asintió me levante de la cama ir hasta el –pero no te voy acompañar tengo que llamar a mi padre tal vez luego me una – susurre a lo que asintió para entrar al baño de inmediato camine hasta su celular observando las ultimas llamadas pero todos eran números conocidos pero algo tenía que guardar.

- buscas algo Marie – su voz me sobre salto por lo que solté el celular sobre la cama volteándome hacia él quien ahora tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura no podía negar que se veía sumamente sexy.

- nada – exclama algo aturdida por tener su perfecto cuerpo enfrente del mío.

- escúchame una cosa Marie el que te acepte muchas cosas no significa que sea idiota asi que te cuidado con lo que haces – hablo para comenzar a vestirse no dije nada solo me limite a vestirme.

- ¿Estas enojado?- pregunte a lo que él me observo negando para sonreírme.

- no estoy enojado se que eres adolecente y que esto para ti es un juego – hablo tomando sus labios con los míos que bueno que pensaba que todo era un juego por qué no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era y lo de que causaría en su perfecta vida pero por el momento disfrutaría de un par de cosas que él solo podía ofrecerme.

* * *

gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas no saben lo que me alegra verlos adoro escribir por eso lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo espero que este cap les haya gusta bueno ya sabemos que lo de carlisle y marie ve encerio pero que ella no tiene nada nuevo pensado para su final.

que pasara cuando todo los cullen se enteren? cuando esme sepa que carlisle su perfecto esposo la engañan?marie podra hacer que todos piensen que es bella la que sale con carlisle y no ella? que piensa que pase? les gustaria un ESME POV a ver que esta pesando o sientiendo ella por el comportamiento de carlisle?

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz ^.^

besitos!^.^

A.A


	11. Chapter 11

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas se que no tengo perdon que me e tardado un mundo pero comenzo el colegio cosa que no me da mucho tiempo por que estudio en la tarde pues casi me la paso estudiando todo el dia ya se odio ese colegio pero bueno no tengo de otra aparte mi cerebro anda un poco seco lo siento pero prometo actualizar como minimo dos veces a la semana se que no es lo mismo que todo los dias pero de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo :S

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 11

ESME POV

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por lo que de inmediato me incorpore en la cama para observar a Carlisle entrar estaba completamente serio últimamente estaba asi pero sobre todo des de nuestra llegada de la playa lo que se mantenía realmente en duda sobre su actitud era el hecho de que aceptara mi invitación almorzar realmente me había costado un poco sobre lo de la emergencia pero después el me amaba no me engañaría nunca o ¿sí?.

- hola amor – saludo inclinándome un poco para dejar un casto beso en sus labios a lo que él solo se tenso - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte a lo que él me halo contra su pecho cerrando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- te amo – susurre contra mi oído a lo que solo repetí sus misma palabras aun sin encontrar a razón por la cual las decía.

- ¿Qué te pasa Carlisle?- pregunte a lo que el solo suspire.

- nada – contesto antes de alejarme – tomare una ducha – sentencio a lo que solo asentí quito su camisa para dejarla sobre la cama entrando al baño dejándome completamente sola pero sobre todo confundida.

EL toque de la puerta de la me hizo sobre saltar – adelante – susurre para observar Alice entrando ella estaba sonriendo.

- mama adonde iremos a cenar – musito a lo que me encogí de hombros.

- aun restaurante de comida italiana – susurre a lo que ella de inmediato sonrió dando pequeños saltitos a mí alrededor.

- tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti – sentencio a lo que solo le sonreí para verla salir de la habitación suspire para dejarme caer en la cama para sentir como el agua de la ducha se detenía para que a los pocos minutos Carlisle apareciera en la habitación con una toalla solo alrededor de su cintura.

- Carlisle – llame antes de que entrara al vestier a lo que se detuvo volteándose hacia mí para sonreírme – no me respondiste lo que te pregunte – susurre mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- y no te basta con saber que te amo – exclamo a lo que negué.

- no eso no me basta – hable molesta por su palabras él nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

- y que quieres que te diga – cuestiono a lo que gruñí.

- no lo sé pero necesito algo por ejemplo cual era la gran emergencia por que tu secretaria me informo que te habías ido cerca de las 12 y que no había ninguna emergencia – grite molesta.

Al parecer mis palabras le helaron la sangre por que se quedo completamente quieto – me vas a decir algo – cuestione a lo que el suspiro.

- se supone que no te tenias que enterar – susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior –era una sorpresa – exclamo a lo que me quede más que confundida.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte para caminar hasta el.

- que aceptaron uno de tus cuadros en la galería de arte en eso estuve toda la tarde – exclamo a lo que la observe sorprendida como había sido tan estúpida al pensar que Carlisle me podía engañar el me amaba nunca me engañaría con otra persona.

- lo siento sé que no debí desconfiar de ti que nunca me engañarías te amo – susurre contra sus labios a lo que él me sonrió cerrando sus brazos mas en torno a mi cintura.

- yo también te amo – musito para besar mi frente.

- tomare un ducha la reservación es a las 7:30 y son las 6 Alice me matara si no estoy lista – exclame a lo que sonrió para besar mis labios.

Camine hacia la ducha quitando mi ropa para entra en ella tarde pocos minutos puesto que Alice me mataría si no estaba a tiempo en su habitación para que según ella me colocara el atuendo perfecto termine con mi ducha para secar mi cuerpo envolviendo en una toalla blanca me observe al espejo tal vez no estaría mal darle una sorpresa a Carlisle después de todo teníamos mucho tiempo que no teníamos intimidad.

Camine fuera de la ducha pero la camisa de Carlisle sobre el lavado me hizo volver para tomarla - Carlisle cuanta…..- mis palabras fueron cortadas al ver una mancha de labial sobre esta mi respiración de inmediato se hizo rápida mientras Salí del baño para encarar a Carlisle quien estaba terminando de poner su chaqueta.

- ahora mismo quiero que me expliques que significa esto – grite molesta mostrándole la camisa.

- cálmate – pidió a lo que solo gruñí molesta.

- no me pidas que me calme Carlisle cullen mejor dime de adonde salió eso – grite molesta fulminándolo la mirada.

- primero cálmate – hablo serio por lo que le levante mi mano para tratar de estamparla en su mejilla pero el tomo mi muñeca cerrando su mano con fuerza en torno a esta – te he dicho que te calmes - gruño.

- suéltame – pedí sintiendo como mi cuerpo se estremecía por lo que le me soltó para que mi cuerpo callera en la cama y mi toalla se deslizara.

- te recuerdo que están rosalie y Alice que a ellas también las veo que también me abrazan y que utiliza labial pero no se adonde salió eso – grito molesto mientras su expresión era una muy diferente a la cual conocía.

- y crees que me lo crea – pregunte sintiendo como mi cuerpo se estremecía y un par de lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

- es la verdad no te estoy mintiendo – exclamo molesto para caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- Carlisle – llame para incorporarme en la cama pero él se volteo para comenzar a caminar hacia mi empujando mi cuerpo el cual reboto en la cama para que él se pusiera sobre mi cuerpo tomando mis muñecas llevándolas a mi camisa.

- estoy arto de esto – gruño para comenzar a besar mi cuello de manera desesperada mordiéndolo sin importarle que me lastimaba.

- suéltame – pedí tratando de alejarlo.

- no – gruño mientras sus labios bajaban al nacimiento de mis senos besándolos de manera desesperada están fuera de si ese no era Carlisle.

- Carlisle basta – pedí sintiendo como el llanto se acumulaba en mi garganta y no encontraba las palabras para pedirle que se detuviera.

- cállate – grito mientras una de sus manos se estampaba en mi mejilla por lo que solloce – estoy arto esme de todo pero sobre todo de ti – dijo al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban con fuerza mi rostro apretándolo.

- no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es – gruño molesto a lo que la observe mientras por mis ojos bajaban gruesas lagrimas este no era mi Carlisle al cual amaba no no era real todo tenía que ser un mal sueño él nunca me trataría de esa manera nunca lo haría.

Quito su camisa para hacerla a un lado bajando a mis senos los cuales beso pero no de manera delicada si no brusca mordiéndolos en ciertas ocasiones produciendo un horrible dolor que me hizo gritar para llevar mis manos a mi cabello mientras le pedía que se separara.

- detente – grite cuando sus labios bajaron un poco más a lo que solo se aparto para regresar a mis labios mordiéndome mi labio inferior lastimándome de una manera única.

- me detendré cuando yo quiero cuando asi lo desee – gruño molesto mordiendo con más fuerza mi labio al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos de nuevo llevaba mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

Sus labios bajaron a mi vientre el cual beso cerrando sus rodillas en torno a mis piernas haciendo quedara completamente inmóvil mi respiración era acelera – Carlisle – susurre cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello – por favor – musite a lo que gruño molesto.

-no esme te he dicho que no – grito para halar mi cabello.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sobre saltándonos ambos de inmediato Carlisle soltó mi cabello para voltearse hacia la puerta adonde estaba un emmett digamos que no muy contento no fui consciente en que momento llego a nosotros solo que aparto el cuerpo de Carlisle de mi para estamparlo contra la pared.

- más nunca la vuelvas a tocar – grito molesto presionando el cuello de Carlisle quien lo aparto fulminándolo con la mirada.

- es mi esposa y tu eres mi hijo ambos me deben respeto – dijo a lo que de inmediato me estremecí cubriendo mi cuerpo con las gruesas sabanas blancas.

- tú no eres asi – dijo emmett pasando una mano por su cabello me sobre salte sintiendo unos pequeños y delgados brazos envolverme estremeciéndose contra mí por lo de inmediato reconocí que era Alice.

-¿estás bien mami?- pregunto a lo que de inmediato asentí sonriéndole para besar su mejilla.

- si cariño ahora por qué no vas a terminar de acomodarte iré en un momento – sentencie a lo que ella asintió se levanto de la cama me sorprendí al ver como envolví en sus delgados brazos a Carlisle quien beso su frente susurrando algo a su oído.

- la vuelves a tocar Carlisle cullen y se me olvidare que eres mi padre date cuenta de que mi madre es mucho más débil que tu – exclamo fulminándolo con la mirada para salir de la habitación dejándonos solo ambos de nuevo por de inmediato me incorpore nerviosa.

- lo siento esme se que no debí que me comporte como la peor persona de verdad lo siento si te lastime sabes que te amo que eres mi vida la mujer más hermosa y madre de mis hijos por favor perdóname – susurro acercándose de mí para abrazarme por lo que temblé dentro de sus brazos.

- no lo sé – musite estaba nerviosa era mucho las cosas que pasaban por mi mente como para decidirme por alguna.

- me amas – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla a lo que asentí de inmediato.

- sabes que eso nunca cambiara – hable con lagrimas en los ojos las cuales ella limpio.

- perdóname – volvió a repetir a lo que solo me abrase más fuerte a él quien acaricio mi cabello de manera lenta.

- te perdono – dije para sentir como sus labios se posaban en los míos de nuevo.

- te amo lo siento amor de verdad pero te juro que mas nunca pasara – dijo para que sus labios se volviera apasionados pero delicados sobre los míos pero de algo estaba segura buscaría la respuesta al rato comportamiento de Carlisle costara lo que fuera iba a saber que estaba pasando por su mente y por qué se comportada si ya no me amaba pues lo aceptaría pero lo sabría si fuera asi.

BPOV

-¿Por qué tan callada?- pregunto Edward tomando mi mano a lo que solo me mordí el labio inferior.

- que a caso no te preocupo esa llamada que acabas de recibir de emmett – cuestione sin apartar mi vista de la vía a lo que solo suspiro.

- emmett a veces exagera mi padre nunca le haría algo asi a mama de seguro solo estaban discutiendo – susurro a lo que solo suspire.

- si puede ser lo se Carlisle están….delicado –dije a lo que el solo me observo extraño pero solo me sonroje encogiendo de hombros.

- delicado –cuestiono a lo que solo asentí.

- es doctor es delicado con sus pacientes un buen hombre quiero decir con eso – hable a lo que solo le resto importancia.

- supongo – susurro luego de unos minutos a lo que solo bese su mejilla llegamos a la casa el me ayudo abajar para que entráramos a la casa encontrándonos con emmett, rosalie, jasper y Alice en la sala sentados completamente serios.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Edward de inmediato al ver que emmett no hacia ninguna broma o sonriendo como siempre a lo que él solo le indico que lo siguiera por lo que suspire observando como Edward se iba junto con jasper y emmett los tres completamente serios.

- bella he se vestido te queda realmente bien – dijo Alice llegando hasta mi para abrazarme.

- gracias duende pero no lo elegí – susurre a lo que ella bufo.

- eso ya lo sé bellita lo elegí yo para ti pero no pensé que te lo pusieras asi te pareces a Marie– hablo a lo que solo me encogí de hombros.

- soy muy diferente Marie no somos iguales solo nos parecemos en lo físico – susurre a lo que ella asintió para sonreírme.

- sí, eso es verdad son muy diferentes ahora vamos a mi habitación – exclamo para halarme de un brazo pero negué.

- no quiero pasar por tu tortura ya yo estoy lista solo esperare que todos vuelvan aquí – dije ella frunció el ceño haciendo cara de perrito pero negué ganándome que gruñera.

- eres mala bella lo sabes yo te quiero y tu no me dejas acomodarte mas – musito para sacarme la lengua saliendo de la sala seguida por rose que solo sonrió.

Todo quedo completamente en silencio por lo que me puse de pie para comenzar a caminar a la cocina adonde le pedí una de las empleadas que me diera una gaseosa la cual tome para ir hasta la habitación de Edward pero él no estaba hay adonde se supone que se había metido.

- señorita Marie – hablo una de las empleadas por lo que de inmediato me detuve en el corredor para ver a mi hermana entrando a la casa con un vestido muy parecido al mío.

- hola maría infórmale a Carlisle que ya estoy aquí – susurro a lo que ella de inmediato le indico que la siguiera si tal vez lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero que se suponía que hacia ella aquí y para que quería ver a Carlisle.

- el señor Carlisle a informado que vaya a su despacho para que la atienda – hablo a lo que ella solo asintió sonriendo para pasar una mano por su cabello comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho de Carlisle espere que entrara para caminar hacia la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Carlisle acariciando su mejilla para acercarse a sus labios y dejar un beso en ellos.

- bella – el grito de Alice me sobre salto por lo que de inmediato cerré la puerta para voltearme hacia ella quien venía hacia a mí.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto nerviosa soltando la puerta.

- nada es solo que ando buscando a papa por todos lados ya nos tenemos que ir ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién esta haya dentro? ¿Has visto a papa?- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero antes de que ella la pudiera abrir Carlisle fue quien lo hizo haciendo que se detuviera.

- te ando buscando desde hace 15 minutos – se quejo Alice fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

- lo siento cariño pero Marie ha venido para que la examine no se siente bien de salud – dijo Carlisle observando a lo que de inmediato me mordí el labio inferior.

- bueno nos tenemos que ir asi que la revisaras en el camino por qué tenemos 10 minutos para llegar al restaurante dile que ella también vendrá – grito Alice moviendo sus manos.

- está bien – dijo Carlisle para voltear su rostro dentro del despacho para que apareciera Marie quien me observo con odio para luego voltearse hacia Alice sonriendo – vamos – sentencio él para indicarle ambas que caminaran por lo que lo hicieron pero yo simplemente no me podía mover de ahí aun no procesaba toda la información.

- bella tenemos que hablar – susurro Carlisle cuando Alice y Marie se alejaron en el pasillo dejándonos ambos solos para que Carlisle me tomara por ambos brazos de manera delicada.

-de que tienes que hablar con bella papa – dijo la voz de Edward haciéndonos sobre saltar ambos por lo que me soltó para voltearnos hacia el otro lado del pasillo para ver a Edward quien nos observaba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Gracias por sus rr, favoritos y alertas me encanta verlos en mi correo.

bueno ustedes que creen que pase? que hara edward? carlisle seguira portandose asi de mal con esme? marie se saldra con la suya? que pasara?

Recuerden precionar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y es la unica manera de saber si les esta gustando ^.^

besitos! A.A


End file.
